Locked up with HIM
by Fantasia V
Summary: "Dear Roderich and Gilbert, I've decided to lock the two of you in the house for a month to let you… get along better. You probably hate me now, but I'm ready to bet my frying pan that when you're all lovey-dovey at the end, you'll thank me. Elizaveta "
1. Day One

_**Hey everyone! Hetasmut here!**_

_**Alright so-I'm going to try to make every chapter a day. So I guess in all that's 30 chapters, unless I feel like adding some after event (which I probably will). So yeah, the story's pretty much about how Elizaveta locks Gilbert and Roderich together in the House of Hapsburg. You can just imagine what happens next—**_

_**But instead of imagining, just read this fanfic and then later review. Thaaaaank you~!**_

The sound of the door slamming startled both of the men arguing in the living room. In fact, Roderich practically jumped while messing up several notes in what used to be an enchanting song on the piano. Gilbert, though he hated to admit so, also jumped. But he instantly sat back down again, as if such a thing had never happened, and began to instead tease his Austrian "friend."

"Scared of doors, Roddy? Not that I'm surprised. You're probably scared of everything. Do you still sleep with a teddy bear and worry about the monster under your bed?" Gilbert laughed as he stretched his feet out on the couch once more, much to Roderich's annoyance. At least once a week he was forced to clean the couch due to the albino's muddy footprints plastered all over it.

"I'm not scared of doors you incompetent fool. I just disapprove of people slamming them and creating such noise pollution in what _should_ be a bliss and serene environment," Roderich huffed angrily. "Not that it could be one with you lurking around…"

If anyone could get him angry in under a minute it was _him_…

"What about you, Gilbert of Self-Proclaimed Awesomeness? I could have sworn that jumped about a meter into the air. Are you scared of doors?"

"_W-was? Nein_, of course not! I'm too awesome for that! The only fear I have is mephobia; the fear of being so awesome that the world can't bear it anymore and explodes into a thousand of itty bitty-Hey where are you going?"

Roderich had gotten up from his seat at the piano and begun to walk towards the previously slammed door, clearly ignoring the sliverette's question. There was, of course, no reason to answer something so obvious he presumed. He was merely trying to see who in their right mind would slam a door so loudly-and in his house of all places!

As he pressed his nose up against the glass of the small window on the door he could make out the figure of a certain Hungarian girl strolling away from the house. As if she had some sixth sense, the girl turned around grinning mischievously. What she was grinning about though, Roderich hadn't a clue. He quickly turned the door knob so as to rush out and ask her, but couldn't. The door simply wouldn't open.

He frowned in frustration before heaving himself against the door, pushing with all of his weight.

But it still refused to open.

He finally resorted to banging loudly on the door. Maybe he could create enough noise to gain her attention and get her to open the door for him. Unfortunately, nothing of the sort happened. Elizaveta had heard him-how of course could she not? But instead of rushing to his aid, she skipped off in the opposite direction. Roderich continued to bang his fists against the door, until a small Post-it note (the tricky little devil must have been perched up on the very top of the enormous door) fluttered down. With an expression of bemusement and curiosity on his face, he reached down and picked it up off the ground.

As he read the note, his expression changed to one of utmost horror.

"Nein… This can't be-she wouldn't!"

"What? What is it?"

Gilbert rushed over to Roderich's side and read the note in a high pitched feminine voice that he probably believed to be hilarious.

"_Dear Roderich and Gilbert, I've decided to lock the two of you in the house for a month to let you… get along better. You probably hate me now, but I'm ready to bet my frying pan that when you're all lovey-dovey at the end, you'll thank me. Try not to destroy the house and don't bother calling anyone to save you. Toodles, Elizavetha P.S. I might drop in from time to time, so be prepared!"_

"See, even your ex-wife knows that you won't be able to resist my charms!" Gilbert laughed once he finished up reading. Although he was trying to play it cool, it was quite obvious that he was just as enraged and miffed as Roderich.

"Well, seeing that she was foolish enough to lock me in here with the likes of _you_, I don't value her opinion much," Roderich sighed_. Mein gott…_ How was he going to get through this? He could barely handle an hour with the mad Prussian before his blood pressure would rise, how was he to put up with a month?

Without another word he walked over to his piano and began to play Chopin Nocturne Op. 5, the one he reserved for only the worst occasions. However, nothing before had ever been this horrifying for him. Chopin was obviously not going to express his rage well enough. As his fingers sped up, pressing the ivory keys in a hurried frenzy, he began to think about which song would rather suit his emotions. Maybe something of Mozart?

Before the Austrian could make a decision however, Gilbert had arrived at his side. And before he knew it, the man was sitting down on the piano stool right next to him. The nerve!

"Roddy, I'm bored!" He complained. He tipped the seat back, but somehow didn't seem to mess up the irritated brunette's song at all. If anything, Roderich's irritation only seemed to heighten.

"_Hey, ich habe eine Idee!_" Gilbert smiled sweetly, turning his mouth towards Roderich's ear and leaning toward him.

"Let's spend this time getting to know each other, ja?" Gilbert's voice was a soft seductive whisper… And to make matters worse, his fingers were tippy toeing their way up the inside of his thighs.

That finally got Roderich's playing to falter. He slammed his fingers down on the keys, obviously quite pissed off, before facing the grinning silverette.

"Or maybe, I should spend this time finding a cage in which to lock you in!" Roderich retorted.

"I can't help if I'm bored because you're ex-wife decided to go all _verrückt__on_ us!' Gilbert argued back.

"Would you please refrain of speaking ill of Elizaveta? If you weren't such an uncivilized brute we wouldn't be like this in the first place!"

"Me? You're the one being a stuck up pansy!"

"_Was?_ How dare you! Take that back right now! I am most certainly not a stuck up pansy!"

"Ja, sie sind! You're always acting as if you have some fat stick up your ass and you're such much better than everyone else!"

"I most certainly do not!"

At this, Gilbert laughed. He reached over to the brunette's head and stole his glasses before another sharp witty comment could be made.

"Hey everyone look at me! I'm Roddy and I'm so much better than you useless scumbags!" Gilbert mimicked in a squeaky falsetto voice. To Roderich's displeasure, he skipped around the living room making silly faces at everything.

"Stop acting like such a child and give me my glasses back right this minute!" Roderich demanded. Gilbert was quite pleased to see a tinge of pink creep up around his cheeks.

"Stop acting like such a child!" Gilbert mimicked in his squeaky high pitched voice. He handed the glasses over anywhere and then proceeded to throw himself upon the couch and moan about how bored he was, yet again.

"If you're so bored, you can go ahead and make dinner."

"Fine, The Awesome me shall blow your taste buds away Roddy!" Gilbert laughed. He blew a kiss at the Austrian's direction before racing over to the kitchen and yanking open the fridge.

Gilbert smiled at the sight of all the food and hurriedly began to pull the best out and set them down on the table. He pulled out cartons of pudding, ice-cream, fudge, icing, and cookies. This was going to be the best meal ever. Gilbert hummed quietly as he mixed ALL of the "ingredients" into a rather large pot, occasionally adding a spoonful of sugar.

Eventually, Gilbert had begun to notice that something was going awfully wrong with his wonderful meal. The problem being: it looked disgusting. The vanilla ice-cream had completed melted and was nowhere to be seen (thanks to the chocolate pudding and fudge). The pink icing barely showed up in the mixture, but when it did… well… it just looked simply horrible with the brown surrounding it and pulling it under. Some small chunks of the cookies were floating in the gooey brown mixture, also adding to the overall unappetizing appeal.

Gilbert frowned at the bowl of goop and cookies before him. What had he done wrong? He did just what good ole' Specs did when _he_ was cooking. Gilbert had picked a bunch of ingredients from the fridge and put them in a bowl. Then he mixed them… but something was clearly wrong.

Suddenly, a light bulb formed above Gilbert's head. Of course! He had forgotten to put it in the oven! Gilbert smiled broadly when he realized his obvious mistake and placed the pot carefully in the oven (after throwing in an entire can of baking soda), setting it to the highest setting possible. Bigger numbers meant better results… right?

"Hey Roddy, I'm done!" Gilbert announced as he made his dramatic entrance into the music room. The brunette was kneeling down by the sofa and trying oh so hard to make the muddy footprints vanish.

"What did you make?" Roderich asked, clearly not trusting the albino's cooking skills in the slightest.

"Es ist eine _Überraschung!"_

"Oh, is it really now?"

"Ja!"

"Did you make a mess in the kitchen?"

"Of course, not!"

At this, Roderich threw the albino a pointed look.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Gilbert not making a mess? Please, that wasn't even possible! And if one wanted proof, they could just look at the heavily mud stained sofa.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Gilbert declared indignantly. "Go check for yourself!"

And Roderich did.

Pudding, fudge, and ice-cream had been spilled over both the floor and table. The white table cloth was completely ruined. The chairs were all out of order and the fridge door had been forgotten to be shut! How could someone even forget something like that!

"Alright so maybe I made a _little_ mess…" Gilbert admitted and Roderich just felt like strangling him.

"A _little _mess? Really?" Roderich asked. He spun around to face the albino before he started to rant in pure agitation. "You spilled all over the table and floor, forgot to close the refrigerator, forgot to push in the chairs, there are boxes of pudding and ice-cream all over the floor, and the table cloth is completely ruined! I can't even clean that now because of all the damage you've done. Gilbert, when this month is over-you're going to buy me a new one!"

"R-Roddy! Chill out! I bet dinner's done by now… do you want to eat?" Gilbert asked nervously.

"Fine."

But when Gilbert opened the oven, instead of a delicious looking meal there was a huge puffy cake like thing sitting oozing all over. The chunks of cookies were gone, but now everything just looked disgusting and what's more-the oven was covered in the spillage of chocolate.

"I'll clean this in the morning…" Roderich sighed before turning around and going to bed.

_**German to English translations-**_

_**W-was?-W-what?**_

_**Nein-No**_

_**Mein gott-my god**_

_**Ich habe eine Idee-I have an idea**_

_**Verrückt**__**on-crazy**_

_**Ja, sie sind-Yes, you are**_

_**Es ist eine **__**Überraschung!-It's a surprise!**_

_**Please please please review. I KNOW IF YOU DON'T. I CAN SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE VIEWED THIS AND HOW MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED.**_

_**So please please please review, ja?**_


	2. Day Two

_**Hey hey heeeeey everyone! Thank you so much for looking at the next installment of *checks title* Locked up with HIM! Seriously, this means a lot to me. I get really happy and squeal at how high many people bothered to read this and then the reviews come and I'm just-*faint* I'm really happy that so many people like this and want me to continue. Sooo… Continue I must-**_

Roderich's eyes fluttered open as the clock struck 8:49 in the morning, but most certainly not of his own accord. Nein, despite his dignified and proper approach to things, he was usually a late riser.

Something didn't seem right, but the Austrian couldn't place his finger onto what it is. He stayed in bed for a while, his chest rising and falling in time with the other's-

Wait, what?

Roderich turned his body around only to come face to face with a pair of bright red eyes,

"Took you long enough…" Gilbert whispered, his arms wrapping tighter around Roderich.

The brunette made an attempt to escape from the strong grip but just ended up being pulled in tighter and forced to listen to that stupid "kesesese" laugh.

"Get off me," Roderich moaned. He was obviously annoyed, but the sleepiness still in his brain made didn't it make it sound that way. To this Gilbert chuckled softly and moved his head so that it was barely a centimeter away from the other's.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping…"

"What do you mean by that nonsense? And why are you even on my bed in the first bed place?" Roderich asked. He had finally managed to push Gilbert away from him and instantly sprang up from bed. He was most certainly not ever going to

"Was there anywhere else I was supposed to sleep?" Gilbert asked. He stretched and yawned, but unlike the Austrian, he refused to leave the comfort and warmth of the blankets and bed.

"Well you could have-" Roderich stopped short. Verdammt… He was right, there was no other bed in the household. There used to be a guest room, but he got rid of it after the divorce and turned it into a music room. In fact, he had given the bed to Elizaveta and replaced it with a beautiful grand piano.

"I could have what?" Gilbert asked. His ruby red eyes seemed to be laughing at the other man's lack of thought.

"You could have slept on the sofa!" Roderich snapped. Yes… The sofa was a decent place to sleep. It wasn't like the stupid albino would have to sleep there all his life. It would be for just a month, and half of those nights he wouldn't even be sober!

"But it's not comfortable there!" Gilbert moaned, grabbing a hold of Roderich's wrist. "Get back in bed, you're warm."

"E-excuse me?"

"You're skin is warm and it feels good," Gilbert replied. He grabbed a hold of Roderich's arm and pulled him in towards the bed.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt, you are the most vulgar man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!" Roderich exclaimed as he struggled to release himself from the albino's strong grip.

"Ja, but you have to stay with me here for a month so I suggest you act a little nicer," Gilbert grinned. "But since I'm so awesome, I'll let you go."

"Y-you mean so conceited!" Roderich huffed, before he stomped out the door.

~(^-^)~

Roderich hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a beautiful brunette girl sitting on the table, eating what seemed to be a waffle completely soaked in syrup.

To his horror, a large black camera was hanging on a lanyard from her neck.

"E-Elizaveta! What are you doing here?" Roderich asked in surprise.

"I'm just making sure the two of you are getting along!" The Hungarian girl smiled innocently before swallowing the last bite of waffle and sliding off the table.

"Speaking of which, why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Lock me up with Gilbert. In MY house! Have you any idea how much damage he's done already?"

"Then that's your problem, I guess."

"Really Elizaveta?"

"Come on Roderich, I don't have time for this!" Elizaveta moaned. "I just wanted to give you some of Gilbert's stuff."

It's quite funny that the Austrian hadn't noticed the huge cardboard box in the corner until his ex-wife had brought it up.

"You could have just taken away Gilbert instead of lugging all this stuff here," Roderich reasoned.

"But then I'd have to lug Gilbert home. Besides, the two of you are cute together!" Elizaveta smiled and skipped off towards the door leaving a quite bewildered Roderich behind.

"Us? Cute? What is that supposed to mean?"

Too late-she shut the door.

With a small sigh, Roderich began to look through the box the brunette girl has been so nice as to leave behind. Most of the contents of the box was clothes (Elizaveta had seemingly been intent on bringing only the necessary, after all) but nestled between the socks and the shirts was a small yellow puffball.

"Rooooddddyyyy! I threw up!"

Roderich looked to his right to see Gilbert, clothes stained by chunks of vomit, staggering towards him.

"Well, what would you like me to do about it?" Roderich asked.

"Clean it," Gilbert promptly replied. "And while you at it, give me one of your shirts."

"You clean It Gilbert. And I am definitely not giving you one of my shirts. Elizaveta dropped by and gave me a huge box full of your things," Roderich stated. With that, he pulled out the little yellow puffball-much to Gilbert's apparent delight.

"GIlbird! You came to see me! How sweet!" The albino exclaimed once he had the super cute baby chick in the palm of his hand. The bird chirped in contentment as the albino showered it in his love.

Roderich sighed. He opened his mouth to remind Gilbert that Elizaveta had brought his silly bird here, but thought better of it. There'd be no point in that now would there? Maybe if he was talking to someone with at least half of his brain intact sure, but-mein gott-this was Gilbert he was talking about!

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." That was all the Austrian said before he walked off to go clean that stupid Prussian's puke of the bed.

~(^-^)~

"M-mein gott…"

Gilbert had said that he threw up, true, but he forgot to mention how much of a mess he had made. The sheets, with their beautiful lilac color, were horribly stained by mess of green and yellow and brown and many other undistinguishable colors. Bits of the vomit had fallen upon the soft white carpeting of the room and Roderich had a terrible feeling that no matter how much he cleaned the stain would never go away.

He gave a sigh before beginning his tedious work. Oh how much he couldn't wait for a month to pass…

~(^-^)~

"RODDY! I'M GOING TO BARF AGAIN!"

Roderich, who was admiring the restored beauty of the bedroom at the time, raced to the bathroom to see Gilbert kneeling down in front of toilet. His breathing was in short pants, his red eyes were large and full of fear, and then suddenly-

"Bleeeeeeggggghhhh!"

Gilbert made an awful retching sound as the digested food left his mouth and dropped into the toilet. Roderich winced as half of it fell upon what used to be a beautiful clean floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" Gilbert whispered. His head was still held above the toilet in a mixture of humiliation and shame. Small tears were beginning to run down his cheeks and eventually plop down into the toilet below.

Roderich, in all honesty, was quite scared. Here was "The Awesome Prussia" on his knees in tears. This was the man who harassed him all day with his stupid goofy grin. This was the man who could never take anything seriously and was always smiling… And here he was, reduced to this miserable state. It was almost childlike, really.

"It's okay," Roderich sighed, pulling the bawling nation into a close embrace. It was something he wouldn't have ordinarily done, true, but this wasn't an ordinary circumstance. It's not like Gilbert refused, anyway. Instead, the silverette pressed his head closer into the other's chest as if hoping to disappear.

The two stayed like that for a good five minutes before Roderich pulled away.

"You're forehead's burning up…" He noted softly. His voice carried a note of concern rather than the usual scorn and irritation. "Do you feel sick?"

"J-ja…" Gilbert answered in a small whisper.

"You didn't happen to eat the 'dinner' you made last night, did you?"

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"Gilbert! That wasn't healthy! Mein gott! No wonder you're so sick!"

"B-but you always said not to waste food a-and…" Gilbert voice trailed off, too consumed by sobs to continue. His body pressed up against Roderich's against, much like a child and it's mother.

"Oh Gilbert… That was an entirely different case! The dinner you made wasn't edible at all."

"Yes, it was. I ate it, j-ja?"

"And look at you now…" Roderich chuckled softly. "You should go back to bed and rest."

"But there's only one bed and you just finished cleaning that!" Gilbert protested.

"It doesn't matter I suppose… I can always sleep on the coach."

"Alright then… Carry me."

The response was so sudden and so unexpected that Roderich was worried whether he had heard the albino right.

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me Specs, carry me to bed. Now," He grinned in that bright perky way only he could pull off. The old Gilbert was back…

"Only because you're sick," Roderich sighed before kneeling down to allow the Prussian to attach himself to his back.

"Carry me bridal style."

"E-excuse me?"

"I said carry me bridal style," Gilbert repeated.

"Fine," Roderich relented, gently scooping the Prussian up in his arms. "Verdammt Gilbert! You're so heavy!"

"That's because I'm so muscular. Hey hey Roddy, take a look at this!" Gilbert demanded as he flexed his arm.

Roderich could do nothing but sigh in response and carry the Prussian out the door.

_**It's pretty long so far, so I'm going to cut it here (that and I have a little bit of writer's block ^-^). I'm not sure whether I'll keep splitting up each day into two parts or not, but if they're all going to be this long-I might as well, right? **_

_**Anyway, please please please review. Once again, I CAN CHECK HOW MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED AND HOW MANY PEOPLE LOOKED AT THIS. Oh and guess what? I now also know where you live!**_

_**So review please~! ^-^**_


	3. Day Two and a half

"Next!"

Roderich sighed in exasperation. He had just finished reading the 20th book and yet the sick Prussian still demanded more. Danke Gott they were all fairytales, each one being no more than fifteen pages long, but still! His throat was parched and he hadn't been able to get any work done. At this rate, he wouldn't have any free time to play the piano!

"Haven't I read enough?" Roderich asked, somehow managing to keep his voice warm and gentle. But, unfortunately for him, Gilbert shook his head.

"Of course, not!" He exclaimed. When he saw Roderich's tired expression, however, he relented. "Fine, go play your stupid piano."

"As if I'd be able to do that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a useless freeloader such as yourself. I still have work to do!" Roderich sputtered out angrily. "I haven't even cleaned that mess you made in the bathroom yet! Have you any idea how long that will that take?"

"Fine then don't play your piano. Gott!" Gilbert replied with a sarcastic roll of his ruby red eyes. "Get me food, I'm hungry."

"You know what Gilbert? You know what? Go get your own food!" Roderich screamed before stomping out the door.

"But your closer to the kitchen!" The Prussian cried back.

His only response were the hurried notes of Chopin being played much faster and much more furious than before. So Specs really did follow his advice after all… Not that he cared. Why would he care? Why would he care about anything that prissy aristocrat did? Outside of bringing him food of course…

Food.

The thought of whatever the Austrian had prepared for lunch with his marvelous cooking skills made Gilbert's empty tummy roar.

"Roddddy!" Gilbert called out as he began to get up from the bed. His walk was quite clumsy and resembled a child who had just learned the whole "put one foot in front of the other thing." He stumbled at the door, but used the knob to steady himself and regain some balance.

Once outside of the room, however, he was a total mess. His walk grew clumsier and his legs were failing to support him for much longer. Unfortunately for him, he was walking down the stairs at that moment. Thus, when he fell he kept on falling. His body, rolled up into a tight little ball, bounced down the wooden stairs before finally falling with a loud thump on the carpeted floor.

The frantic notes of the piano came to an abrupt stop.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt, that better not have been you! Mein gott! Can I leave you alone for even a second?"

"Rodddyyy…" The once proud and oh-so mighty voice became soft and scared again. Luckily, the tears hadn't come, for now at least. Gilbert hated to cry. Why, he hated tears in general! Stupid human characteristic that had to go dancing off and showing the world how pathetic and scared he really was. Crying was for losers. It was an acknowledgement of defeat. The might Prussia would never fall-not again.

"I swear Gilbert if you've broken anything I'll-" The aristocrat's voice stopped at the sight of Gilbert's body slumped over the bottom most step and carpet. "G-gilbert?"

"Ja?" The albino asked, a small smile forming between his lips. "See how awesome I am Specs? Even your staircase adores me!"

"N-now's not the time to be fooling around! M-mein gott Gilbert are you alright?" Roderich asked. Gilbert took a mental note of the inordinate amount of concern in the Austrian's voice as he knelt over him to examine his head.

The Austrian's palm sweeping across his forehead was a cool pleasant sensation. Gilbert could just feel his skin tingling and rejoicing at every slight touch. Roderich had always had such beautiful hands. Although why he had them play piano when there was something much more… fun to be done amused Gilbert. Yes… something more fun… intimate too perhaps, if he desired it so.

"No bruises or anything… Does your back hurt? Your leg? Arm?" Roderich asked, his voice bringing the Prussian back to reality.

"Uhhh… No. Nein. I'm all good. I'm awesome," Gilbert replied casually as if he always fell down the stairs with a 38.5o fever. The silly Prussian leaned his face in towards that of the Austrian's.

"You can still examine me though, if you want to. I won't object."

"As if I wanted to!" Roderich exclaimed, his fingers drawing back from the albino's face. Gilbert couldn't help but notice the slight pink tinge spreading across his cheeks.

"Ooooh! Someone's blushing! Roddy wants to have sex with The Awesome Me!" Gilbert sang. He instantly leaped up from his position on the floor with only the slightest of swaying.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from? You idiot!" Roderich retaliated before angrily stomping back to his piano.

~(^-^)~

_Today The Awesome Me fell sick. Hard to believe right? Most people think that someone so awesome has immunities to such itsy-bitsy things, but no I'm just like all the other people… except I'm much more awesomer. It's so much fun to be sick at Roddy's. It irritates him so much! His cheeks flush a red and his words begin to stutter in the most adorable way ever. And by saying adorable I don't mean that I like it or anything lovey-dovey like that. No way. He's way too unawesome for me!_

"You're literate?"

Gilbert's pencil stopped in its tracks the moment the Austrian's voice surfaced. Did he know that he was writing about him? Naaah, that would be impossible!

"W-was?" Gilbert asked, closing the small black book and stuffing it under his pillow. "You said something?"

"I made soup for lunch. Do you want some?"

"Oh soup... Ja, I'll have some. What kind is it?"

"Alphabet soup. I still have a bunch from when Feliciano was here."

"But isn't that-you know-expired? Gott Specs I know that you're frugal, but really?"

"It's only a year past the expiration date, not a hundred!"

"But it's still past the date, ja?"

"Then you make your own lunch Gilbert. I have no time to argue with you thanks to the fact that my whole morning has been wasted."

"The reason your 'whole morning' was wasted was because I made my own dinner, remember? Would you like me to get even more sick? Hm? I think that piano of yours would look pretty awesome with barf dripping all over it."

Roderich's eyes widened in shock. Oh now it was personal!

"You wouldn't!"

"I'm not saying that I want to but I might just find myself so dizzy and lightheaded that a little accident may take place, ja?" Gil

"Fine! Be that way! What do you suppose I make for lunch instead, hm?"

"Wursts, beer,

"So undignified as usual…"

"What's so wrong with wursts and beer? You asked me what I wanted for lunch!"

"But who on Earth has _that_ for lunch?"

"Um… The Awesome Me, duh? What's the matter? Don't you like beer?"

"I-I don't want to parade around the house in a drunken state like yourself!"

"You didn't answer my question, Specs…"

Gilbert leaned his head in close towards the Austrian's to the point that their foreheads were just barely touching against one another's.

"Don't you like beer?" Gilbert repeated the question. His ruby red eyes locked onto the brilliant violet ones of Roderich's. He had always admired those eyes. He loved the way they sparkled like amethysts while revealing his innermost thoughts. It was the only part of Roderich's body that would (or could for that matter).

"W-why are you so close to my face?" Roderich asked in what seemed to be an irritated voice.

But Gilbert knew better.

Those eyes did certainly not give off anger or resentment.

They gave off fear and shock.

"Roddy… Have you even had beer before? Or any type of alcohol?" Gilbert asked teasingly. His arm slowly crept around the brunette's slightly quivering shoulders. "You don't have to be scared or anything of admitting. The Awesome Me won't ridicule you or anything."

"Don't be ridiculous! I have most certainly had alcohol before!" Roderich snapped as a pink tinge raced across his cheeks. But whether that was from having the albino molest him or from embarrassment, he wasn't too sure.

"When? When was the last time you had any alcohol? When was the last time you got drunk?"

"M-my wedding…"

"M-mein got Roderich that was at least two hundred years ago!"

"I-umm… I meant the one with Antonio…"

"That was five hundred friggin' years ago Specs! Mein got you haven't drunk anything since then?"

"I've drank plenty of things, thank you. I have water and tea… and the occasional coke, but I see no need for-"

"No wonder you're always so grumpy! Danke Gott Lizzy brought this, ja?"

Gilbert pulled away from the Austrian's flushed face to reveal a twelve pack of German beer.

"Come on Roddy! Have some!"

Roderich flinched as the albino loudly snapped open the can and proceeded to shove it into his face, some of the amber liquid dribbling onto his formal attire.

"Alright alright, give that here…" Roderich finally relented with a sigh. Gilbert, happy to oblige, grinned and placed the can into his hands. As the Austrian slowly sipped the can's contents, the silverette pulled out another can and drained it instantly. He then wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Could you be any slower? Chill out and relax a bit! Nobody else is here but The Awesome Me, you don't have to be such an aristocratic priss anymore. Stop sipping like you're some snotty little diplomat!"

"Excuse me?" Roderich asked. He set the half empty can down to give Gilbert a glare of disapproval. "What did you call me?"

"Lighten up Roddy, I was just kidding," Gilbert chuckled. His hand had grabbed another beer and was now raising it in the air in triumph. "Let's have a little contest, ja? Who can drink the most without passing out?"

"How typically vulgar of you… Aren't you recovering from an illness?"

"Eh, I feel better. Just an upset stomach, nothing else much really. So what about it?"

"I don't want to run around drunk, thank you very much."

"Or maybe you just don't want to lose…"

The words were a soft whisper, but they continued to hang around the air, echoing for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I could never lose to the likes of you," Roderich replied, a note of bitter rage quite detectable in his voice.

"Oh, really? Prove it."

Gilbert held the half-empty beer can out to the Austrian.

"You on?"

"You better believe it. If I win, you never come into my house again, understand?"

"Alright, but if I win I'll get to stay in and leave your house as I please. Oh and one more thing…"

Gilbert smiled before finally letting lose another string of shocking words.

"If I win, you have to kiss me."

"Deal."

~(^-^)~

_**I stopped here because it just seemed right, you know.**_

_**Plus, I know that you'll probably all hate~ Am I right?**_

_**Thanks for reading… NOW REVIEW~!**_


	4. Your Beloved Author's Note

_**Alright fellow PruAus fans, I'm going to be nice and make the decision up to you.**_

_**What are Gilbert's and Roderich's personalities like when their drunk?**_

_**Do they start speaking nonsense, crying, stripping, or laughing? Does Gilbert actually become serious while Roderich fools around. (Keep in mind, Roderich hasn't drank any alcohol whatsoever for at least five centuries-maybe there's a reason…)**_

_**Please please please give me your thoughts and ideas because I really need them. You can pm me or just review, I honestly don't care.**_

_**Thank you~**_


	5. Day Two yaoi time

"I'm wiiinnnniiinnnggg!" Gilbert voice slurred carelessly as he danced across the living room, a drink in each hand. "Youuu're gonnaaaa looooseeee!"

"Not yet!" Roderich hiccupped. He drained another can, the sweet amber liquid rushing down his throat, before tossing it over his shoulder and onto the heavily littered floor. "That was my twenty fifth, ja?"

"I've still got you beat by about sixteen, Specs," Gilbert replied as he made his way over to the stack of beer boxes in the corner.

It was weird really. To begin with, he was pretty sure there was only a twelve-pack but now… Oh Gott… There were at least five of those packs, each one unopened and ready to be devoured. The opened ones were scattered all over the floor, adding a most uncivilized and hideous décor. Roderich would obviously throw a fit in the morning… when he was sober.

Not that Gilbert cared really. The regenerating drinks just made everything easier for him and gave him no doubt that Roderich would soon be forced to relinquish that kiss. The untidiness of the living room didn't scare him either.

What scared him was little ole' Specs. The brunette kept draining can after can while staying in a tight little ball in the corner, refusing to look at anything other than the wall.

Gilbert sighed in exasperation as he watched the backside of his Austrian friend gulp down another can. While he was glad that Roderich had agreed to the bet, (that kiss would soon be his, by the way!) he failed to understand Roderich's one statement on the matter.

"_The moment I consume my first can, I will turn my back at the wall and refuse to look at you. You must, with no exception whatsoever, attempt to make me look at you or turn around at all. And, most importantly, you are not to touch me at any cost, understand?" Roderich asked. His tone was somewhat withdrawn, but deadly serious all the same._

"_But what if the house is on fire?" Gilbert had asked. He laughed, but was instantly silenced by a harsh glare from the Austrian._

"_I doubt that such a situation would arise, Gilbert," Roderich stated flatly._

"_Fine, are you ready?" Gilbert asked. He tossed Roderich a can of beer before taking his own and opening it with a loud snap._

"_I'm ready to see you lose Gilbert…"_

That was when the Austrian had turned around, drank the beer, and grew oddly quiet.

Gilbert had tried to get him to say something, anything really, but nothing worked.

"Hey Roddy, the house is on fire!"

"Hey Roddy, I jumped on your piano and killed it!"

"Hey Roddy, France just broke into the house naked and is now doing the Macarena!"

Silence…

"Hey Roddy, your shoes untied!"

More silence…

"Verdammt Specs! Just say something!" Gilbert cursed before gulping down another can of beer. The amber liquid dripped down the side of his mouth a

"Hey Roddy, your shoelace is untied!"

"Why won't you talk to me?" Gilbert finally asked. His loud obnoxious voice had grown quiet, something that increased with each drink he chugged down. "Seriously dude, I'm starting to freak out a bit here…"

No response…

"Roddy! Snap out of it!" Gilbert pleaded, finally taking on desperate measures. He really didn't want to ignore Roderich's instructions. The Austrian had seemed somewhat desperate when he spoke of them. Usually, his amethyst colored eyes shone in a joking manner (that was how Gilbert knew that he was far to Awesome to upset him, after all) but this time they resembled his dead serious tone.

Gilbert really didn't want to slip his arms around Roderich's waist and whisper into his ear, but he couldn't help the inordinate amount of worry that was consuming the depths of his stomach.

"Please say something to me…" Gilbert whispered softly.

"I can do a hell lot better than that… Gilly-dear," Roderich replied in a soft seductive whisper.

"… Excuse me?"

The Austrian's lips crashed against those of the Prussian's causing him to taste the strange yet delicious mix of vanilla and alcohol. His fingers dug their way into the other's silvery hair, pressing his mouth deeper into his own.

"W-what are you doing, Specs?" Gilbert asked after wrenching his mouth free from the other's. "This isn't like you!"

"I'm showing you how much I love you, darling. What's so wrong with that?" Roderich frowned, a look of bewilderment plastered over his face. His fingers danced across the albino's silvery locks, ruffling the loose strands all over the place.

"Because you're drunk," Gilbert sighed. He pulled out of Roderich's reach once more and walked over to sit on the couch instead—safe from the other who was now staring intently at him from his cozy spot in the corner.

"And?" Roderich

"Oh I see how it is!" Roderich suddenly spoke up. His voice was quite, yet the amount of venom contained within was terrifying. "You don't have the same feelings as me, don't you?"

"W-what?" Gilbert asked. What was that drunken brunette thinking now? He couldn't possibly love him. He was always yelling at him and kicking him out of the house. There was no way that could be love! Maybe he was talking about some other feeling-like hate! Oh Gilbert would understand that. His heart would be split in two, but it wouldn't come as a surprise, at least.

"How do you feel about me?" Roderich asked.

"I-I… umm… I like you—but I-I don't want to-you know… ummm…" Gilbert stuttered nervously, blushing fiercely at the same time. He loved the Austrian, honestly. With all of his heart! But… how could he admit that? And should he admit it now?—When his love wasn't even sober?

"I see…" Roderich sighed in defeat. His amethyst eyes sparkled with sadness as the albino looked on, lost for words. "I suppose I'll just have to make you love me then."

The Austrian slowly rose from his spot on the floor and began to walk towards Gilbert.

"Say what? Specs? SPECS? What the hell are you doing? Stop! STOP!"

Gilbert's cries did nothing to stop the Austrian's nimble fingers from stripping him of his clothes. It was only a matter of moments before the clothes fell to the ground in a careless heap.

"Relax liebling, I'm not going to hurt you…" The brunette smiled before sitting down on the albino's erect "Five Meters of Awesomeness."

"Nnng… Stop it Specs!" Gilbert moaned as the Austrian proceeded in rubbing his own erectness against the other's. Verdammt that felt good…

"Come on Gil darling… You know you want it," Roderich laughed softly before pushing the albino into a vulnerable sleeping position on the couch.

"Such a beautiful figure…" Roderich sighed, his fingers seductively running up and down the Prussian's pale chest. It didn't take long for those fingers to be replaced with his mouth and tongue, practically devouring the other's body.

"You like that don't you?" The brunette asked, his tongue playing with the other's nipple. Gilbert stiffened at both the touch and words.

Did he like it?

It just felt… wrong to him… He did, after all, force Specs to enter that lousy drinking bet with him. Then, he just ignored his only condition-don't make his turn around and don't touch him.

But on the other hand… The touch of Roderich's skilled pianist fingers against his own skin was really awesome. The way his inexperienced tongue danced up and down his side was awesome, as well. Everything about that prissy aristocrat's gentle touch was just so… awesome

And he had said that he loved him.

Gilbert was sure that this wasn't just an effect of alcohol. The Austrian's eye deep violet eyes sparkled with sincerity. He had blushed when he said it too—A small pink tinge spreading across his cheeks in what would have been embarrassment-if he had been sober.

"I-I…" Gilbert stuttered, completely lost for words. How could he reply when he himself did not know the answer?

"Shh…" Roderich whispered before silencing him with another sweet kiss. He pulled away softly, a small smile forming on his lips. "That wasn't too bad now, was it?"

His mouth trailed down the other's face and neck, sucking, kissing, biting, licking, and leaving small red marks all over the albino's body. His lips paused at the base of member before completely devouring it in his mouth.

"Mhmmm… You're so nice and big Gilbert!" Roderich said softly.

"Nnng! Roddy! Stop it!" Gilbert moaned. Roderich lifted his head up a bit, nibbling softly on the head of the erect member.

"Oh? But you're obviously enjoying it! You like it when I do this, don't you?" Roderich smirked. His wet tongue traveled up and down in a tantalizingly slow manner. His teeth dug softly into the flesh while his hand roughly rubbed the base.

"Th-that's not the point?" Gilbert moaned, pleasure making his cries louder.

"Then do you want me to take you dry?" Roderich asked mischievously. He spread his legs apart before slowly beginning to sit down on the Prussian's member, a loud cry of both pain and pleasure racing out of his mouth once he did.

"Damn Gilly-love, you're huge!" Roderich exclaimed as he began to slowly move up and down while Gilbert moaned in pleasure. Eventually, the silverette began to thrust his own hips up and down, pushing deeper and deeper into the tight brunette every time.

"Roddy! I'm gonna-I-I-"

"About time!" Roderich remarked as he got off the Prussian's member just in time to devour all of his precious juices.

"Damn…" Said Roderich with a mouth full of the amazing white liquid. "You taste great!"

**Well… I tried! This is only my second time writing a lemon so I'm really really sorry if it sucks! Once again, thank you so much for reading and please review (I haven't forgotten where you all live~).**


	6. Day Three

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading so far! You guys have no idea how much this means to me. I swear every time I get a review I start smiling and I can't stop. Your reviews make me happy, kay?**_

_**One person actually reviewed that I put a lot of thought into this story and… well… Ehehehe... I kinda just write whatever I feel like without planning it out of thinking anything through so…. I sometimes get an idea at say the supermarket or while taking a shower, but that's about it. I just write what I want when I want to… So I guess this a just a bit of a "do and go?" But, I honestly can't plan out stories before writing it because then I lose my motivation… I don't know why but—hey look, here's the next chapter:**_

"Hey! Get off me! Gilbeeert! Let go this instant!"

The Prussian's crimson eyes opened gently fluttered open to see Roderich's obviously annoyed face right in front of him.

"What do you wa…" Gilbert stopped in the middle of his yawn to stare at the Austrian before him. His glasses were still on, but his dark chocolate hair was a complete mess. Gilbert's eyes traveled slowly down Roderich's neck, past his bare chest and still continuing down… "You're naked."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Roderich replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Now let go of me."

Gilbert smirked. Did that stuck of aristocrat think that he'd release him from his grip, especially when he was being so damn cute?

"Nein…" Gilbert chuckled. He drew Roderich's body in closer towards his, pressing his back against his skin. His arms wrapped tighter around the other's waist as he inhaled the delicious vanilla scent that the Austrian always seemed to carry.

"I'm not joking Gilbert! NOW!" Roderich shouted. He began to squirm in the albino's grip, but his efforts were ultimately futile. Gilbert just kept pulling him in closer, wrapping him in a tighter embrace.

"Neither were you last night," Gilbert whispered into his ear mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" Roderich asked. He turned his body around to face the Prussian's, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You don't remember? Well, if that's the case we can always do it again, ja?"

Gilbert pulled Roderich's face up towards his own and pressed his lips against his ever so lightly. When the brunette began to struggle and pull back, he deepened the kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue gently sweeping around. Roderich finally gave up the struggle and allowed the Prussian to declare dominance over his mouth… which he happily did.

When he finally withdrew, Roderich stared at him in what he thought was an annoyed and agitated manner. The effect was the complete opposite. Roderich's beautiful amethyst eyes grew large in a shock and delight while his cheeks flushed scarlet.

_Very cute_, Gilbert silently noted.

"What was that about?" Roderich asked blushing all the more, but clueless all the same.

"You honestly don't remember, do you?" Gilbert laughed.

"Tell me now!"

"But if I do, you'll get mad at me!"

"Just tell me!"

"Promise you won't try to murder me in my sleep?"

"Fine, promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Sure—wait, what?"

"Pinky promise," Gilbert repeated, a small smile forming between his lips. "Ole' Kiku taught it to me. Kay so you take your pinky… A bit like this…"

The silverette gently clenched the brunette's hand into a fist and slowly unfurled a single finger—his pinky, obviously. He then did the same with his own hand and hooked his pinky around the other's.

"Do you Roderich Edelstein promise not to kill me?"

"Fine, I do."

"In sickness and in health—"

"We're not getting married you idiot! I did your silly little promise thing, now tell me what happened!" Roderich snapped, the soft pink blush appearing to his cheeks.

"Nein!" Gilbert laughed.

"B-But what about your stupid promises?"

"You mean _your_ stupid promise. I didn't promise anything, but you said that you wouldn't kill me."

"I-I-I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, really now?" Gilbert asked, his voice suddenly turning quiet and seductive. He rolled his body over the Austrian's so he could stare into those beautiful violent colored eyes. "That's not what you said last night."

"As if I'd know what I said since someone isn't telling me!" Roderich retorted. He tried to push the albino off of him, but, as usual, it didn't work. Gilbert smirked. He thought by now at least the Austrian would have figured that struggling was unnecessary. In fact, it just turned him on even more.

"Do you really want me to tell you what happened? The truth?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, please."

"Fine, we made love. Happy, Specs? Specs?"

Roderich's face went pale as his whole body convulsed in surprise. _Th-this can't be true!_ He thought furiously. Yet, the pile of clothes on the ground and the two of them in one bed proved his thoughts otherwise.

"Come on Specs! It wasn't that bad! You've actually got some skills—more than I thought you'd have anyway—so you didn't embarrass yourself or anything," Gilbert reasoned. He allowed his body to collapse the Austrian's shaking one's. He slowly his wrapped his arms around the brunette's shaking shoulders, drawing him into a nice sweet hug.

"I-I thought I told you to not to talk to me or get my attention in any way…" Roderich sighed, allowing himself to be taken by the albino.

"Yeah yeah I know _mein prinzessin_, but you weren't talking to me at all and it was pretty damn creepy. It would be completely unawesome of me to just leave you like that, ja?"

"Nein, it would be extremely awesome if you _did _leave me like that, _danke_."

"But if I did, I would get to hear you say what you did…" Gilbert whispered. Roderich froze in his grip—completely oblivious to what he had said last night. Was it possible that he actually-no… no, he wouldn't do something like that-not even while intoxicated!

"What did I say?" Roderich finally managed to choke out. He crossed two of his fingers tightly, praying that he hadn't said what he thought he did… because, as much as he hated to admit, it was the truth.

"You said that you love me," Gilbert breathed softly. He placed a soft kiss on Roderich's cheek savoring the feel of the Austrian's skin against his lips. "Is that true…_mein leibe_?"

Another kiss on the nose.

"Do you really love me?"

Another kiss on the forehead.

"Hell no!" Roderich exclaimed, to not only Gilbert's surprise—but to his own as well! "I hate you, Gilbert! I hate you so much! I loathe you! I abhor you! You're the most stupid man to ever walk the Earth and your oh-so "Awesome Kingdom of Prussia" is dead! Dead! I swear, as soon as this month is over I never want to see you again!"

Taking advantage of Gilbert's shock, Roderich wrenched free of his grip and stomped out of the room, coming back in only to get some decent clothes.

~(^-^)~

_I hate you!_

_I never want to see you again!_

The words echoed on and on inside Gilbert's mind, teasing him, taunting him. The agony was unbearable. Did Roderich really mean that?

_Of course he did_, Gilbert sighed. It was obvious that his little Specs was enraged at the sight of him. He was cute, but enraged all the same. So was last night just… a fake? Did it mean nothing, nothing at all? Gilbert thought there had been more than just drunk sex. He believed that there was love, but obviously he must have been wrong.

Gilbert carelessly pulled on his clothes, not caring whether they matched or whether they were even clean for that matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Not his clothes, not his feelings…

How could he have been so stupid? This was all so unawesome! Of course Roddy didn't love him—he never did! Why else would he keep yelling at him? He was so stupid…

A small tear rolled down the albino's pale face. He licked it up with his tongue, flinching at its unique salty taste that reminded him of sorrow… sorrow that he had associated with the fall of his awesome Prussian empire.

After that, he was all alone. They had all turned their backs on him—save a small handful of people/nations.

His bruder…

His liebe… Roderich…

There he sat in the room, refusing to do anything but cry.

The Awesome Prussia had fallen once more.

~(^-^)~

The first few notes of some Mozart song sprung up from the piano, wrapping its Austrian owner up in its bitter-sweet melody. He couldn't remember the name of the song, not that he really wanted to. His fingers just wanted to press the beautiful ivory keys and produce the beautiful music that seemed to fill his empty heart. It usually always did, but this time the huge gaping hole refused to be tamed.

Shards of memories of the two of them kept reemerging into his mind. He tried to repress them, but nothing worked.

"_Hey Roddy! Teach me to play the piano!"_

_Roderich whirled around at the Prussian's voice, his heart fluttering. Not that he would ever admit that!_

"_Excuse me?" Roderich finally managed to choke out._

"_Teach me to play something awesome on your piano!" Gilbert declared. He plopped himself down on the piano seat pushing the blushing Austrian over._

"_Hey, watch it! I just ironed this shirt for that World Meeting today!" Roderich stuttered. "And why do you want me to teach you piano? You've showed absolutely no respect for it before, why should you know?"_

"_I don't know… You always sound pretty awesome playing it, so I thought, since I'm awesome, I should be able to play it to! I mean, if you can do it I can, right?" Gilbert asked. The last part of his request seemed to be rushed, as if he didn't want to get caught complimenting the guy he had teased everyday for years._

"_Fine, put your hands out like this…" Roderich picked up the Prussian's pale hands and placed them on the piano's precious white keys. "See… This is a C chord."_

"_Can we start with A for Awesome? Or G for Gilbert? Or maybe P for Prussia…"_

"_Gilbert, you idiot, there is no P! There are only seven notes!"_

"_Then why are there so many keys?"_

"_They're the same ones, just in different octaves!"_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Oh never mind."_

_Silence…_

"_Hey I have an idea!"_

_Gilbert picked up the Austrian and set him down on his lap._

"_H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Roderich cried out. His cheeks were furiously blushing red, but thankfully the Prussian could only see the dark brown of his hair._

"_Just guide my fingers on the piano. Like… um… Where was that stupid C chord?"_

_Gilbert pulled Roderich's fingers onto the correct notes before laying his own hand on top of his._

"_Pretty awesome idea, ja?" Gilbert laughed._

"Roderich!"

"Hm?" Roderich opened his eyes to see a brunette girl right in front of his face… "Elizaveta?"

"What are you doing?" Elizaveta asked impatiently. She pushed the Austrian's slender fingers off the before dropping the cover over the keys.

"What do you mean by that? I was just playing the piano!" Roderich replied, his tone showed that he was clearly annoyed.

"Oh my god, Roderich! You're supposed to be with Gilbert! Where is he?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Now… if you would mind unlocking the door and getting him out then I-"

BAM

The hard surface of the frying pain collided with the soft delicate skin of Roderich face. There was an enormous cracking sound followed by his now broken glasses falling to the floor. A million glass shards littered what used to be a perfectly clean rug.

"Elizaveta! What was that for?" Roderich exclaimed. He bent down to pick up glasses, carefully examining the broken and twisted metal. "My glasses—they're ruined!"

"It's not like you needed them to see anyway…" Elizaveta sighed. "Anyway, where's Gilbert? Don't you dare tell me that you don't know this time! And you will never say that you don't care, understand?"

Roderich flinched. He had forgotten how intimidating his "sweet" Hungarian ex-wife could be.

"J-ja Elizaveta… I think he's in my room. Why?"

"What's going on between the two of you?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nothing much."

"Oh I don't believe that for a minute Roderich! I know what happened last night. I was there."

"You what! You were watching us have… Why would you do something like that?"

"That's not the point Roderich! I saw what happened_ after_ you guys made love, happy? You were so tired that you could barely move and Gilbert was the one who gave you a bath and put you to bed."

"He gave me a bath?"

"Oh Roderich…" Elizaveta sighed before reaching into the pocket of her jeans and pulling out a wad of photos. "Look at this."

Roderich slowly took the pictures from Elizaveta and began to shuffle through them. The first was of him, dirtied with both cum and beer, laying down on the couch. Gilbert was leaning over him, carefully draping his arms around his tired body.

The next one depicted Roderich in the tub and Gilbert by his side, washing him with the little scrub thing and soap. Roderich's eyes were closed, giving the impression that he was fast asleep.

The last picture showed the Prussian laying him down gently in bed. His lips were partially open, as if in the middle of saying "I love you."

"See Roderich?" Elizaveta asked. She took back the pictures before Roderich decided to rip them to shreds and stuffed them back into her pocket.

"So?" Roderich asked.

"Ugghhh… You are being so stupid!" Hungary groaned. She threw her head into her hands, light brown hair flying everything "Do I have to hit you with my frying pan again?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't…"

"He cares about you, you idiot! He cared for you so much last night and this is what you give him in return? I swear, he's practically flooding your bedroom with all of his tears! He hasn't even eaten anything yet! No breakfast! No lunch! He's afraid he'll hurt you even more by seeing you! Don't you get it? He loves you, Roderich! Not me, you! Now get your lazy ass over to your room and apologize!" Elizaveta told him angrily.

"Fine," Roderich snapped. He turned away from the enraged girl proceeding to walk towards the room in which his "lover" was crying. Before yanking the door open, he looked back... but the Hungarian girl had gone as quickly as she had left.

~(^-^)~

"Gilbert?"

"What do you want?"

Roderich shivered slightly at the albino's cold heartless voice. Verdammt… Hungary had made apologizing to him sound so easy, like it only took a second of pain-free talking. Clearly that wasn't going to be the case here.

"I um… I came to…" Roderich stuttered, silently cursing himself. He knew what he had to say. It was all there, mapped out in his mind, but his voice had to fail now, didn't it?

"To what?" Gilbert asked harshly. He slowly got up from his seat on the bed making his way over the to the Austrian. His bright red eyes, full of sorrow and hate, glared at him… judging him for his actions that morning. With each threatening step he took closer, Roderich took one back—until his back was leaned up against the wall in hope that it would disappear and reappear somewhere else.

"I-I… I wanted to apologize!" Roderich finally managed to say. Gilbert's eyes light up at this but continued to stare intently at the Austrian's face.

"Why? I was the one who wrecked our whole precious little life!"

"I yelled at you this morning and I said a lot of things I just really shouldn't have. I didn't mean any of it and I-"

Roderich was cut off by the albino's lips pressed up against his, kissing as if there was no tomorrow. The Austrian relented, submitting his body to the dominant Prussian before him.

"I know, mein liebe… I know," Gilbert whispered when he finally pulled away. "So… do you really love me?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything?"

"I need to know… unless you're embarrassed, Roddy!"

"Embarrassed? Me? I am most certainly not!"

"Then tell me the truth."

"It's not that easy! Why don't you tell me first?"

"Fine," Gilbert sighed. He gracefully fell down on one knee, taking the Austrian's hand in his own and kissing it gently. "I love you. I love you more than anything and everything in the world because that's what you are to me. I think everything you do is cute from accidently burning yourself while making another cake to yelling at me. I swear Roddy, you have the most adorable expression on your face when you're throwing a fit. So what do you think about me?"

"I… um… I love you too, I guess." Roderich answered. His cheeks flushed a bright shade of reddish pink screaming out his embarrassment to the world.

"You guess you love me? Mein gott, Roddy! I gave you a whole speech and all you say is 'I love you, I guess?' Elaborate."

"Fine you're hot."

"Why danke Roddy dearest!"

~(^-^)~

From the bedroom window, unseen by the two lovers, a certain Hungarian girl snapped another picture. She carefully examined the picture on her camera, making sure everything was just right. She smiled to herself broadly. Of course it was!

Now the fun could really begin…

_**Whoa… This turned out to be about twice as long as my regular chapters! But, what can I say? I just love to type all this angst stuff with both of them facing conflicts and overcoming them. That might cause a lot of trouble later for the two of them, but that's later, ja?**_

_**Anyway—review please! Pretty pretty please desu, ne?**_


	7. Day Four

Gilbert wasn't sure whether it was just him, but ever since his confession, his Austrian lover seemed to be avoiding him, which was cute—don't get him wrong or anything—but it felt… awkward. Entirely unawesome.

When Gilbert just looked at him, their eyes locking for no longer than the briefest of moments, Roderich would pull his gaze away, blushing slightly. When he asked what was wrong Roderich replied "nothing," his stuttering voice messing up the word.

The only down side was that he kept getting the feeling that Roderich was running away from him. Gilbert first dismissed the thought as ludicrous. Roderich had after all confessed his love, so why would he try to run away? By the fourth and fifth time, Gilbert began to get a dreadful feeling that it was the other really was avoiding him. He just didn't understand why though.

Why on Earth would anyone try to avoid someone as awesome as him?

Oh the whole thing was insane anyway. Here he was, sitting like some little girl, debating in his head whether some prissy boy liked him or not. People this awesome didn't act this and since he was practically the King of the Awesome, Gilbert decided to just talk to Roderich.

He made his way around the house looking for the Austrian. He wasn't in the bedroom, on the couch, in front of the tv, in the kitchen… Only when Gilbert opened the door leading to a small balcony on the third floor did he find the Austrian.

"G-Gilbert?" Roderich asked. His expression turned into a mixture of bewilderment and embarrassment as he finally made contact with those bright red gleaming eyes.

"Ja, that is my name," Gilbert responded, pure sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh nothing—I mean of course I'm doing something! I'm just… uh…" The Austrian's cheeks went from light pink to flaming red as he stuttered on, lost in thought.

"Are you blushing?" Gilbert asked. His crimson eyes narrowed. Why was his lover blushing? Was he doing something wrong?

"Nein! Of course not! Why-why would I? I mean, there's no reason to, is there? I'm not embarrassed or anything! And by bringing it up I certainly don't mean a thing by it! It's just an example of why I'm not blushing! Anyone with a proper brain would see that!"

Gilbert smirked to himself. Roderich was being so cute. He was always cute when he was embarrassed.

And that's when his Plan of Awesomeness idea came.

"Oh, of course Roddy-kins… That much is pretty obvious, ja? It's not like anybody could be embarrassed when someone as awesome as me loves them!"

"What did you call me?"

"I think it was Roddy-kins. But don't worry, I'll stick to prinzessin, mein Haustier, mein liebe, stuff like that, ja?"

Gibert slid his arm around the Austrian's slender waist, pulling his body closer and closer.

"St-stop it!" Roderich gasped. He meant to sound brave, cold… anything other than the wishy-washy girlish gasp that had left his mouth.

"Oh? But you obviously enjoy this so much…" Gilbert noted. He brushed his lips gently the brunette's cheek, taking time to pause when done… his hair close enough to tickle the other's forehead. Meanwhile, his fingers were sneaking up Roderich's shirt, slowly making their way up to his chest.

"I'm serious!" Roderich repeated, but he sounded anything but. His voice revealed his hunger and desperation for the cool touch of the Prussian's fingers to dance across his bare chest once more… not that he was aware of that himself.

"Sure you are…" Gilbert murmured before a trail of soft gentle kisses down the other's neck, biting softly at the collar bone as if asking for permission to carry on.

"I said no Gilbert! Gott… I feel like just jumping off this balcony and running away so I don't ever have to be with you again!" Roderich exclaimed in fury. He wrenched himself free from a very surprised Gilbert. Unfortunately, his albino lover, already somewhat used to the verbal abuse, recovered quickly.

"Then jump."

"Are you insane? We're on the third floor! We'd have to fall at least sixty feet down! We'd never survive!"

Gilbert laughed. As expected of his silly aristocratic lover. But who could blame him? Unlike the "Uncouth Gilbert of Awesomeness" he had spent his life in what he liked to call "a dignified manner." Obviously jumping out of windows played no part in this...

"Wh-what are you doing?" Roderich's voice stuttered uneasily as the albino's pale arms wrapped around his body, slowly picking him of the ground. "Mein gott, Gilbert! Put me down now! Now Gilbert! Oh this is so undignified I-"

The Prussian pressed his lips against that of the Austrian's, silencing his prissy tirade. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth…

…Before he hurled himself over the balcony.

Gilbert's arms tightened around Roderich's body, drawing him in closer in more protective rather than possessive way for once. Despite the rush of air echoing in his ears and the dreadful certainty of how messed up his hair was going to be when they fell, Roderich felt somewhat at ease. There was just something about the albino's strong grip that made him believe that they would be okay. So even as the two bodies, entangled as one, picked up speed upon their descent, they both felt…

Safe.

Gilbert was naturally the one to make contact with the floor first. His muscular back felt only a slight bit of pain upon colliding with the hard ground, not that he was conscious of it. He was really too focused on his love to be paying any attention to something so trivial as pain.

The Austrian's brown hair had completely fallen out of place… yet it still managed to somehow look neat and completely adorable. Actually, with the brown strands falling over his face, partially—but not fully covering his beautiful purple eyes, he looked adorable. As improbably as it seemed, that cowlick—Mariaziel, he called it?—remained untouched as it stood proudly above the tangled brown mass.

"Gilbert? Gilbert! Are you alright?" Roderich asked as he quickly got off the Prussian. Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle as the prissy aristocrat leaned over to examine his face and neck, checking for any cuts or bruises.. So that prissy aristocrat did care after all…

"Oh no Roddy, I'm hopelessly wounded and I'm probably going to die now."

Roderich ignored the albino's sarcasm, carefully unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside.

"Oooh! Someone wants more of what happened a couple of nights ago!" Gilbert teased as Roderich's slender fingers ran up and down his side, looking for any wound of any kind.

"Your back's a little bruised…" Roderich noted, continuing to ignore Gilbert. His fingers pressed gently on a horrific looking patch of blue and purple causing Gilbert to give a little moan of pain.

"Geez Roddy! Do you want to kill me?"

"I highly doubt that pressing your bruise is going to kill you Gilbert."

"But it still hurts like hell!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"You could always kiss it better."

To Gilbert's surprise the Austrian didn't ignore him for once… nor did he refuse.

Roderich hesitantly leaned forward towards the Prussian's mouth. His lips pressed softly against the other's, but when he tried to withdraw… he couldn't.

Gilbert was far too fast for him and stopped him from letting go. His fingers dug into the Austrian's skin, pulling him in closer and closer. He then widened the kiss, taking care not to go too fast or rough. His tongue slowly seeped into the other's mouth, invading a very personal place. It felt so wrong and so undignified, but Roderich liked it. The feel of the Prussian all over him was simply wonderful and he was disappointed when they finally separated.

"So you didn't lie…"

"Of course not!' Roderich replied heatedly. Why on Earth would he do that? He truly loved the Prussian. He hated to admit, but it was true.

"Oh… 'Cuz you were kinda avoiding me this morning so I thought… Oh it's stupid really. You'd never be able to hate this awesomeness!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You realize that you didn't deny that, right? Right? So I really am awesome, ja?"

"I said shut up!"

Gilbert paused, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"What the hell is it now?"

"You idiot! You idiot, you idiot, you idiot!"

"Just tell me what I did already!"

Roderich pointed wordlessly to a tall iron fence just a few feet away from them. Before Gilbert could respond however, the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Hungarian.

"I can't believe you two would do something like this!" Elizaveta cried out as she made her way towards the two "lovebirds."

"Lizzie?" Gilbert stared at the brunette in confusion. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing Gilbert! You two just jumped out a balcony on the third floor and almost died. Oh nothing much happened," Elizaveta rolled her eyes before turning to Roderich. "And you! I thought you had more common sense than this! Kiku told me that you wouldn't let Gilbert do this but nooo—you just have to spoil everything, don't you?"

"That's a great deal of talking coming from the one who made me a prisoner in my own house!" Roderich retorted. "Do you honestly expect me to get along with this guy for a whole month? Alone? Any normal person would go crazy after only a week!"

"Yeah! It's so unawesome!" Gilbert chided.

"Oh be quiet, I'm doing this for _you._ Besides, I have my own troubles to worry about. Francis and Antonio have been pestering me a lot about you lately, demanding a visit and some other nonsense…" Elizaveta sighed. The two unhappy Germanic nations were so wrapped up in their "troubles" that they didn't even think about hers. She had to carry on her duty as a country, fill in for Roderich at world meetings, and make sure the two of them didn't kill each other. Oh no, it wasn't easy being her at all.

"But why can't they come over? Just for a day? Please!" Gilbert begged, falling to his knees dramatically.

"Why? I'm doing this so the two of you can get close together. What do they have to do with this?" Elizaveta asked.

"Oh come on Elizabeth. It's should just be for a day. Even I would prefer to have some… dignified company," Roderich joined in.

"Hmm…" Elizaveta stared at the two men before her. Gilbert, still on his hands and knees, was absolutely begging her while Roderich… well, she knew he'd do the same if you hadn't classified it as "improper" and "uncouth." His eyes, however, shone of pleading desperation.

"Oh alright… Sometime next week, okay? I'll drop by and give you the exact date sometime tomorrow." Elizaveta relented.

"Oh thank you Lizzie! I knew you'd come to your senses!" Gilbert cheered. Roderich on the other hand, was too worried about another problem to be celebrating.

"Would you mind letting us back in my house Elizaveta?"

**Ugh… Sorry I've just been so overloading with work since midterms are coming up and yeah… All my creativeness and write-y flow-y stuff has been sucked out so… I tried. Sorry if it's just awful, I'll try to make it to you guys with my next update since midterms should be over by then and I'll be FREEEE!**

**Once again—REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Prinzessin-princess**

**Mein Haustrier-my pet**


	8. Day Five

_**Sorry I took so long on this. I had mid-terms and way too much studying. Bleeeghhhh… You know how it is.**_

"Rodddyyyy! My back hurts like hell!"

Roderich sighed, forced to stop playing his wonderful Beethoven music, as the albino limped into the room. He was so close to mastering the piece too… but that apparently didn't matter anymore, didn't it? No it was also "Awesome" first now, wasn't it?

"Well you were the one who wanted to jump out the window," Roderich replied indifferently. He lazily spun around his chair so as to properly face the complaining Prussian.

"And? It was awesome!"

"But now your back hurts."

"But I know what could make it better..."

"Was?"

"Oh you know…" Gilbert whispered as he stretched his arm around the Austrian's waist. His tongue slowly flicked out, tracing up and down his neck.

"No Gilbert," Roderich stated firmly. However, rather than draw away from the Prussian, he just leaned in closer. Gilbert smirked as he began to roughen his soft dainty kisses into little bites and nips that were sure to leave bruises for the next day.

"Stop it."

"Oh? But I haven't even told you what I wanted, yet!" Gilbert replied slyly, his face so close to the other's a passerby would mistake the two for kissing. Not that something like that could ever happen here and now when the two men were wrapped up in nothing but isolation… and perhaps love.

"Well that's too bad, isn't it? Now if you excuse me I'm going to-"

Before the Austrian had time to turn and walk away, Gilbert had seized his cravat roughly pulling his face back towards him. Despite his constant politeness and tendency to be "proper," Roderich swore softly as the neat white fabric turned into a crinkly mess. Now he'd have to iron that again… It was always such a pain to iron, too.

"So… Now what are you going to do?" Gilbert smirked. He pressed light gentle kisses on Roderich's face, making sure to leave no place untouched by his soft lips. Roderich blushed deeply, obviously growing more and more uncomfortable with each touch… or maybe that was because he found himself secretly enjoying this. Whichever the case, he began to place some of his own kisses on the other's face and within moments their lips were being pushed against one another's fiercely, tongues fighting for dominance.

It was obvious that a certain Prussian won over a certain Austrian. (Didn't he always?) Roderich never really was too good at fighting to ever win these little battles.

And of course he was far too overwhelmed with love to try as hard.

Oh how he wished he was hating every moment of being dominated by the other. But no, he had to be in love with him like some silly teenage girl who did nothing but fantasize about her crush during class.

A soft moan escaped Roderich's lips as the albino's lips moved down his throat once more. His tongue slithered over the angry red marks on his skin, pressing saliva on the wounds to alleviate some of the pain.

"Like that, mein leibling?" Gilbert whispered softly. His mouth had slowly crept back up to the Austrian's face, licking his earlobe until a trembling response finally came.

"J-ja…"

There was no use pretending anymore. Roderich had already confessed so what would be the point in denying his feelings of pure bliss? The Prussian would certainly not stop. In fact, he'd probably try harder to make the brunette succumb to his touch—stripping him of all dignity.

Admitting know meant saving his dignity later.

And Roderich quite liked to maintain his dignity.

"So… I can go on?" Gilbert asked. His lips ran eagerly down the brunette's jaw, waiting for the 'okay' to continue. Not that he was being the other's slave. Oh no, that would be far too unawesome. Gilbert just wanted to make sure everything was okay. He did after all love the Austrian and didn't want to upset him although…

…he did tend to be so adorable when enraged.

"If you want," Roderich replied. He was trying hard to keep his cool, but his voice practically begged the other to take him, to touch him, to make him see stars…

"Chill out Specs. Don't get your panties in a knot!" Gilbert chuckled.

"I do most certainly not wear panties, you dimwit!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I checked then."

"Y-you wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would and I will."

Before Roderich could make any sort of attempt to stop the silly albino, Gilbert had pushed him onto the couch covering him with more and more kisses as he gently peeled away the prissy aristocratic clothes.

More kisses, bites, and nips trailed down his side leaving an angry hue of red splotched down his front. Not that Roderich cared. He was far too lost in the closeness between his and the other, the kisses exchanged… everything.

And then it all stopped.

Gilbert lazily stretched his arm over to the coffee table, swiftly grabbing the T.V. remote and turning it on.

"W-was are you doing?"

"Hm?" Gilbert looked at the confused Austrian in his arms and laughed. "I'm watching T.V. Come on Roddy, please tell me you know what a T.V. is."

"Of course I know what a T.V. is! I just thought you were going to…"

"To what? Invade you vital regions?"

Roderich nodded silently, blushing and furiously cursing at himself for bringing up such vulgar thoughts, but Gilbert just laughed and drew him in nearer.

Silence… Except for the two characters on the T.V. screaming as they ran from some sort of horrific monster, everything stopped.

Roderich felt himself melt in Gilbert's arms. They were so close together now it was like they were one person instead of two separate. He felt his eyes shutting as he slowly dozed off to sleep…

~(^-^)~

Gilbert smirked, a soft "kesesesese" echoing through the room.

That silly aristocrat fell asleep… IN HIS AWESOME ARMS.

Mein gott, this was too awesome. That Austrian was sleeping with him! Gilbert grinned. And West said that their "relationship" would never work out. If only West could see him now!

Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, a shiny new iPhone he had bothered Alfred to give him. He clicked at least five pictures before he felt satisfied, sending all of them to his beloved West.

He could only imagine West's face when he got the pictures. His face going pale, blue eyes widening in shock… Oh, he'd be so jealous! The Austrian after all did resemble an angel when he slept. His face would be relaxed, mouth slowly opening to do nothing but breathe… not shout or scold, for once. He just looked so gentle and vulnerable… and absolutely adorable. Gilbert couldn't help but place a small kiss to his forehead before getting up to finish the sleeping beauty's chores for him.

Gilbert didn't dare continue pressing his lips against the Austrian face, lest he wake up and scold him for "molesting me in my sleep."

_**I know this one was a little boring, but trust me… next time's gonna be interesting. Gilbert would have finished Roderich's chores by then AND the sleeping Roderich will have awaken~**_

_**Thanks for reading. NOW REVIEW.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	9. Day Six

Roderich's violet eyes slowly opened, squinting in the harsh sunlight. He stifled a yawn before stretching out on the…

That was odd…

Here he was, sprawled out over the couch (without any clothes, mind you) with a soft blanket (no doubtedly the one from his own room). But that wasn't the worst part—the living room was a complete mess. Dirt and dust were both strewn over the floor, the curtains had been ripped off the rods, and lumpy white oatmeal was spilled all over the rug.

"Gilbert?"

Roderich had meant for his voice to sound stronger, angrier. The soft weak whisper that came out of his mouth instead was certainly not what he planned. On the contrary it was quite pathetic.

To his delight, the albino came anyway, carelessly dragging a heavily taped vacuum cleaner with him… that couldn't be his own vacuum cleaner, right? He certainly hoped not…

"Ja?"

"What did you do to my living room?" Roderich asked groggily, still wiping the sleep from his tired eyes.

"That's the first thing you tell me?" Gilbert asked. His red eyes narrowed in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"I'm sorry Gil… I'm afraid I'm not much of a morning person," Roderich sighed. It was all too true. Getting out of bed usually took quite the effort for him, but since the couch was just so much more comfortable… Oh the Austrian wished he could stay there forever, dozing between the soft cushions and blanket in prefect bliss. But he had his duties as a nation and those were not to be ignored. He wouldn't want to become like the silly Prussian in front of him, now did he?

"Kesesese!" Gilbert chuckled as he took a seat on the couch. His arms pulled the Austrian's body close towards him before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "You called me Gil!"

"I-I did not!" Roderich ejaculated.

"Yes you did!"

"I'm tired GilBERT, I probably said the "bert" part softer than I did the "Gil."

"Oh no you didn't, Roddy!" Gilbert laughed. He pressed more soft kisses onto the Austrian's blushing red face. "We both know you called me 'Gil.'"

Roderich stayed silent for while, carefully choosing his words while the albino lovingly ruffled his hair.

"And? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"'Is there anything wrong with that?' Gott Specs, you are too adorable," Gilbert smiled. He snuggled closer to the Austrian pressing a soft cheek to his neck. "I love you Roddy…"

Roderich closed his eyes, savoring the beautiful words falling from the albino's lips. By this point, he had of course realized that the other loved him (and that he loved the other, though he'd never admit) but every time the words "I love you" spilled from his mouth, Roderich felt himself entering pure bliss. It was something he'd truly never tire of.

After all, doesn't everyone like to be made special? To be loved? That is why humans find themselves entangled n the web of relationship and love after all… why they court one another… why they marry one another… why they never want to leave one another…

"Well, that's enough of that, ja?" Gilbert declared. His fingers trailed through the Austrian's thoroughly messed up hair once more before he rose up from the couch. "I have to finish cleaning."

"You were cleaning?" Roderich asked. His violet eyes widened in surprise. Gilbert clean? Th-that was impossible? He spent too much time getting drunk at bars and doing one night stands to learn anything about proper housekeeping… right? And if he was cleaning, why was there such the living room in such a mess?"

"Yeaaah… I thought I'd give you an awesome surprise when you woke up. But then the vacuum cleaner bag ripped and everything fell out. So, being the awesome person I am, I went to go fix it!" Gilbert grinned. He looked so proud of himself that Roderich truly didn't want to break his bubble.

"You used tape…?" Roderich asked, to which Gilbert nodded and grinned even wider.

"Ja, I knew how cheap you were so I used the cheapest thing I could. There, now you didn't waste any money!"

"Dummkopf…" Roderich sighed. "You're not supposed to use tape."

"Huh? Then what should I have used, Little Master?"

"Sewed it back up?"

"I don't do prissy things like sew."

"It's not 'prissy!' It's a very important skill to have Gilbert!"

"Really? I've gotten on pretty awesomely without it so if I don't need it, it isn't important, right?"

"That's because all you do is get drunk and annoy those around you."

"No! I let people bask in my awesomeness! You especially mein prinzessin…"

Roderich sighed. It was no use arguing with the silly Prussian. (When was it ever?) He'd just have to sew up the bag and clean everything later… by himself.

"Can you get my clothes, Gilbert?" Roderich asked, giving up entirely on the argument.

"Hm? But why? You're skin is so soft and pretty. It's a shame to hide it with clothes."

"Because I'm actually decent and more of a gentleman than you. Now get my clothes."

"Ja, mein prinzessin. Your wish is my command."

~(^-^)~

"Schiesse…"

The Prussian swore under his breath as he pulled the shrunken clothes out of the washing machine. The coat that would have once been able to graze over the Austrian's knees now made a better tank top for a sock puppet. The perfect fit shirts would now be perfect fits for teddy bears... and not the big ones, mind you, but the itty bitty ones that you can get from the dollar store.

Oh Roderich was going to have a fit…

"Roddy!" Gilbert hollered. "Get down here!"

It took a few minutes, but the Austrian had finally arrived in the laundry room, the blanket carefully draped around his body so as to conceal his skin from the other's gaze.

"Was? Are my clothes done?" Roderich asked.

"Actuaallly… I-It's actually a funny story you see because… well… look." Gilbert gave a hesitant and nervous smile as he revealed the miniscule clothes. He had the long blue coat that used to be the Austrian's uniform fit snug around his hand… just like a sock puppet. He had even gone to the extent of drawing a smiley face on his pale knuckles.

"You shrunk them!" Roderich exclaimed. With one hand keeping the blankets up, he used the other to grab a shirt and examine the shrunken material. "Gilbert! You were supposed to use cold water! You can't use warm with this fabric! Now what am I supposed to wear?"

"You know Specs… You don't have to wear anything," Gilbert smirked. He laid a hand down on the Austrian's blanket covered shoulder, pulling his body towards him, before softly pressing a kiss to his nose. "I won't mind."

"Dummkopf…" Roderich muttered, heavily blushing. "I'm not going to parade around the house naked!"

"Fine, then you can wear some of my stuff."

"Was? No! I won't wear anything that you've touched!"

"But you don't have anything else of your own."

Roderich froze, considering his two options. He most certainly didn't want to be naked all day, nor did he want to give Gilbert the satisfaction of him wearing his clothes. Either way, the Prussian would get what he wanted…

"Fine, I'll wear your clothes."

"Kesesese! I knew you would!"

Another kiss grazed against his cheek before the albino raced away to get his clothes.

~(^-^)~

"Rodddy! Come out of your room already!"

"No! I refuse to! Not in these clothes."

"Why? You're not naked!"

"Yes, but… I might as well be! I swear Gilbert this skirt is so short. Why do you even have _this?"_

"Eh… I just found it laid out in your room and thought it would look adorable on you."

"You just found it?"

"Yeah… I bet your ex-wife put it there."

"Either way I'm not coming out."

"Specs, if you don't open that door I'm going to break it down myself. And then, you'll have to spend money and buy a new door."

Gilbert smirked as the door opened to reveal the Austrian. Oh gott, he was beautiful…

The black skirt of the maid outfit he had forced his lover to wear was indeed shockingly short on him, revealing the bulge in the soft lace panties every time he took a step forward with his huge black stilettos. Gilbert wondered how the brunette was able to keep his balance, but didn't ask. He'd probably just rant on about some stupid aristocratic thing and that would ruin the adorable look on his face now wouldn't it? His features were soft with surprise and nervousness, violet eyes sparkling wildly.

"Stop staring Gilbert! See this is exactly why I didn't want to come out!" Roderich turned around with a small "humph!" and made his way back into the room.

"Wait!" Gilbert hand wrapped around the Austrian's wrist, pulling him back.

"What?" Roderich looked up at Gilbert, the red tinge on his cheeks spreading to his neck and ears. "Let me go!"

"Nein. Not when you look so beautiful, mein prinzessin…" Gilbert whispered. He pressed soft kisses to the Austrian's face so as to keep him from leaving.

"Nnngh… Stop it Gilbert…" Roderich moaned. His cries of protest were softer now, as if he'd changed his mind but didn't want to say so. Oh hell, that was exactly what happened. There was no point in further denying it.

"D'aaaawww… You're so cute Roddy!" Gilbert smirked. His tongue slid over the Austrian's exposed neck, teeth occasionally nipping at the delicate skin.

"G-Gilbert!" Roderich gasped as he felt the Prussian's fingers sneaking up his inner thigh. "Th-this isn't the time! I have to fix that huge mess you made and make dinner and—"

Roderich's protests were cut off with a sweet long kiss from the albino. Their tongues swirled around in perfect harmony for a few moments, before Roderich broke away to utter a single word.

"Fine…"

"Kesesese!"

Roderich felt himself being swooped up into the Prussian's hands and lifted into the air.

"H-Hey! I didn't say you could carry me!" Roderich protested. His cheeks blushed fiercely

"Chill out Roddy. Gott you're so tense…"

Gilbert leaned down for another long and compassionate kiss, savoring the Austrian's unique taste. He'd kissed so many other people and nations, but the Austrian had to be the best by far. It wasn't that he was experienced or anything (puh-leaze, he was always so flustered when their lips met, completely at a loss for what to do) but rather that he just felt… right. The touch of his soft skin, the feel of him in his arms, was just all too perfect. And as the brunette's body tumbled down onto the bed, destroying the neat symmetry of the lavender sheet, he looked oh-so adorable.

"Gott Roddy, you're too cute."

"Oh shut up!" The Austrian cried. He wrapped his arms around the Prussian's waist, refusing to let go. Surprisingly enough, it was he who actually started trailing soft kisses down the other's skin, eventually peeling off the albino's lose shirt.

He drew a sharp intake of breath when he saw the many scars tarnishing his love's pale white back. His fingers gently pressed against a particular gruesome scar running all the way from the Prussian's neck to the drawstring of his pants causing him to wince.

"Gi-Gilbert? Was this from the fall a few days ago?" Roderich finally asked.

"Huh? Oh those…" Gilbert's voice trailed off, hinting that the subject Roderich was asking about was a rather touchy one.

"Yes those Gilbert. What other stupid things have you done then, besides jumping out of windows on the third floor," Roderich, oblivious to the Prussian's clues, pressed on.

"I got those from Russia."

Roderich gasped. Oh gott, he wished he could just go run downstairs and pound away at the piano. Why did he have to be so insensitive? What on Earth was wrong with him? Of course it was that _bastarde_, Ivan Braginski. Who else could it have been?

"Oh leibling, I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You aren't that Russian idiot in disguise, are you?"

"N-nein! Of course not!"

"Then it's nothing to worry about," Gilbert replied. He pressed his lips against the Austrian's in a hasty attempt to change the topic. As their tongues waltzed across one another's mouths, Gilbert's fingers crept underneath Roderich's dress, tickling the soft flesh underneath. His other hand slowly unzipped the other's clothes, peeling them off, and later casting them to the floor…

Last time, a got A LOT less reviews than usual.

Hmm…

I already threatened you guys, so now it's bribing time. At least 15 reviews and I'll throw in some yaoi in the next chapter, kay?


	10. Day Seven

"Gilbert! You're missing half of the dirt!"

"Was? I can't hear you!"

"You're missing half of the dirt!" Roderich cried louder. "Look behind you!"

There was a pause as the Prussian's head turned around to face the Austrian behind him.

"Was?"

"Dummkopf…" Roderich muttered. His slender pianist fingers flipped the switch on the vacuum causing the loud whirring noise to finally die out."You're really not cut out for chores, are you?"

"Duh! I'm not a woman. I'm friggin' awesome!" Gilbert rolled his eyes as if this were already obvious.

"Just because you do chores doesn't mean that you're female. I do them all the time."

"My point proven."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roderich blushed, his voice cracking slightly under the strain of his cry. He most certainly wasn't female.

"Oh face it Specs, you're practically a little girl!" Gilbert smirked. He wrapped his arms around the Austrian, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Kesesese… That shirt looks pretty awesome on you."

Roderich blushed. Once again, (seeing as his ex-wife had failed to drop by) he had been forced to wear something other than his usual clothes. Thankfully, it wasn't another of Francis' creations but instead something that Gilbert himself actually wore. Roderich truly didn't want to admit it, but he loved the way the sports' jersey smelled… just like the Prussian himself.

Oh verdammt… Maybe he really was acting like a girl!

"Just go finish cleaning," Roderich finally managed to say, hoping he didn't sound nervous or desperate to change the topic. No, he wanted to sound cool and sophisticated, danke.

"But I don't want to!" Gilbert whined. "Cleaning is so unawesome!"

"Yes, well, it's something we both have to do now. Too bad."

"You mean something _you_ have to do."

"Was?"

"Do I have to remind you? You, Roderich Edelstein, are a girl, ja?"

"This again? I know that you know I'm male Gilbert. You've… We both… I mean! Yesterday you…" Roderich stuttered, completely lost on how to phrase what he was thinking.

"We fucked?"

"Language Gilbert! Mein gott, have you no manners?"

"I'm too awesome for manners."

"Gilbert, Nobody's too awesome for manners. Everyone needs them."

"Yeah, because they're not as awesome as me!" Gilbert scoffed. That Austrian was such an idiot wasn't he? "So what does us having sex have to do with you being a girl?"

"Gilbert! Stop being so difficult! You… You saw my… you know…"

"Yeah, and you bottomed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Silly Roddy! It's always the girl who bottoms!"

"We-well we've only done it a few times and I'm… well you know… out of practice… so of course you'd top first. Next time, I'm going to top!" Roderich huffed. He folded his shaking arms, trying his best to look somewhat dignified and proper while pretending that he knew he was perfectly capable of doing what he claimed.

"Oh that's going to be fun? When do you want to try that out?" Gilbert smirked. "I do have some free time now, you know…"

"No you don't, you idiot! You still have to clean this entire mess up!"

"But I don't want to!"

"You have to do at least something productive today, Gilbert," Roderich sighed. "You can't clean, you can't do the laundry... Do you want to try cooking again? I'll teach you."

"Ja!" Gilbert smiled. He did after all like food. (Especially that prissy aristocrat's food—not that he'd ever know that.) "So what's for lunch?"

"What do you want? Other than beer of course."

"Cake?"

"You can't have that for lunch, Gilbert."

"Too bad, I want cake because I'm awesome like that."

Roderich sighed. Clearly the Prussian wasn't going to give up his desire to have cake for lunch. What an idiot… Why the hell was he even in love with such an undignified dummkopf?

Besides his dazzling contagious smiles…

And his sexy "kesesesese" laughs…

And his gorgeous soft and pale skin….

And the way he looked at him…

And his startling red eyes…

Oh forget it, Roderich knew why he was in love with the stupid albino. He just refused to accept it.

"Fine, we'll have cake, but you have to finish cleaning this room first."

~(^-^)~

"Damn, this cake is actually pretty awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed. Even though he was such a priss, Gilbert had to hand it to him. The cake, with its carefully placed caramel and delicious chocolate taste was simply… awesome. He knew the Austrian baked cakes (like the girl he was), but he never knew they came out this well. If he did, he wouldn't have asked that Hungarian girl for so much beer! He'd be a cake-oholic! "What kind of sorcery is this?"

"It's Sachertorte," Roderich replied as if it weren't already obvious. He reached for another slice of the cake himself, only to be slapped firmly on the wrist by a certain Prussian.

"Hey! I thought you made this for me! That's so unawesome of you Specs, going back on your promises like that…"

"I didn't make the entire cake just for you," Roderich snapped. "I'm hungry too because, unlike you, I was too busy cleaning to actually have breakfast, or beer or whatever it is you eat! Besides you'll get sick if you eat the whole thing by yourself."

"Fine, I'll share," The Prussian finally decided after taking a moment to think. "But if you want it, you'll have to fight for it…" He broke off another piece of the cake and placed it in his mouth, waiting for the brunette to consent.

"Must you make everything into a war scene?" Roderich sighed. He knew he shouldn't have bothered asking. Why argue with _that idiot_ when he could just make another cake? He was just about to walk off and do so before the Prussian grabbed him in a close hug.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, mein prinzessin…" were the soft words whispered into his ear before the albino kissed him full on. Rather than playfully flitting his tongue back and forth this time, Gilbert used it to keep the cake in his possession, sealed away from his lover who was trying to steal it.

Roderich made an effort to draw away, honestly he did, but the Prussian arms wrapped around his waist only pulled him in closer. Narrowing his eyes, he finally decided to discard his remaining pride and attempt to fight back.

Gilbert had truly not expected his "prinzessin" to dare do such a thing. He thought he'd call it undignified and try even harder to escape. As Roderich's tongue danced around his own, searching for a space in which he could invade and take what belonged to him, a soft smirk (mainly due to sudden realization) spread across the albino's lips.

Roderich was so damn sexy when he tried to take the lead.

After debating over it in his mind for a few seconds, the Prussian completely surrendered. His tongue dropped the saliva covered piece of Sachertorte onto the other's before completely withdrawing his lips.

"You said that you'd top the next time…" Gilbert smiled slyly. He pressed a soft kiss on the Austrian's forehead, leaving behind a sticky trail of chocolaty saliva.

"I-I told you! I'm out of practice!" Roderich sputtered. Truth be told, he had expected the Prussian to completely forget about what he had said. How was he supposed to top? He didn't know how. He never did.

If you wanted him to be completely honest, then he would say that he had also never had sex with anyone other than Gilbert, who had always made him bottom. Even though he was constantly forced into tons of marriage, they were all based on politics and lacked the love and erotica of a real relationship. He was actually quite glad about this set up. It made him feel like he only belonged to one person… Gilbert.

"Mmhmm…" Gilbert smirked. "Girl."

"I am most certainly not!"

"Then top."

Gilbert had said it so simply and with such a smug look on his face that Roderich truly had no other choice. He was tired of being called a "girl" or "prissy aristocrat." Heck, maybe he'd gain some "awesome points" in his lover's book for doing this.

"Fine."

Roderich pulled Gilbert into him this time, embracing the weird feeling of holding some else instead of being held himself. When their lips touched, it was the Austrian who was tilting his head up towards the Prussian's. His fingers rushed through Gilbert's precious silver hair, enjoying the feel of the soft strands between his fingertips. He had always found himself staring at the albino's hair, mesmerized by the way it looked so… hot. The way they'd brush over his forehead in a casual, yet beautiful way was beyond him. He never thought such a feat was possible! He had, of course, seen Ludwig with his hair messed up in this fashion. However, the younger brother never seemed to be able to pull it off. He didn't have the heart stopping red eyes that Gilbert had to create perfection.

Roderich hesitantly deepened the kiss, pushing his body against Gilbert as if in desperate need for a piece of the albino. His lips trailed down the other's neck, occasionally nipping at the soft pale flesh and then gently rubbing his tongue over it, afraid of hurting his lover. He took his own sweet time in this process, often going back up and starting once more from the Prussian's mouth.

When his lips finally got past his lover's collarbone, they stopped abruptly at the edge of his shirt, wondering if they should proceed further or just stop.

"Need some help… mein prinzessin?"

The words were a soft whisper that was eventually lost in another sweet kiss as the two tumbled to the floor, arms and legs entangled around one another, refusing to ever let go. Roderich felt himself melting into the Prussian's embrace, losing his status of dominance. To his surprise, he found he didn't care anymore. What did it matter if he was the girl?

…Especially if he was a certain Prussian's girl.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt his shirt yanked off his body and the cold air suddenly begin to attack his exposed skin. He shivered slightly before rejoining his lover for another kiss.

"I knew you were completely in love with me…" Gilbert smirked. A soft "kesesese" of triumph spilled from his lips as his fingertips roamed up and down the Austrian's bare chest. Before he could object, Gilbert had swiped more of the Sachertorte and rubbed it all over his stomach. The warm sensation of the chocolate cake lying atop of his skin was delightful…but not as delightful as the sensation in which a still hungry Prussian began to lick it all off!

His tongue swept greedily over Austrian's body, nipping and biting as he devoured the cake crumbs. Roderich found himself moaning in content as the bites deepened and grew in aggressiveness.

"Masochist…"

"Am not!"

Gilbert smirked as he watched his prinzessin blush with embarrassment. Ha, he really was beautiful wasn't he? Even with his body half covered with Sachertorte he still looked absolutely adorable… especially with that aggravated look on his face.

"Was?" Roderich snapped.

"You're just too cute, Specs," Gilbert grinned. His lips rushed over the Austrian's skin, picking up the remainder of the chocolaty crumbs. "Now let's take this to the next level, ja?"

"I-I don't know what you mean!"

"Sure you do…"

The Prussian smirked, purposely grinding his member against the brunette's, causing him to gasp and blush all the more.

"You like that, don't you…?" Gilbert whispered seductively. His fingers reached for the other's exposed member causing the Austrian to draw back slightly before slowly giving in. A soft moan escaped from his lips as pale fingers ran up and down, instantly finding and digging into his sensitive spots. Roderich had to admit, Gilbert was pretty good at this. He knew just what to touch and when.

It kind of made him wonder just how experienced at this the Prussian was-

"Aaaah!" Roderich involuntarily cried out as the other's fingers began to penetrate his insides. Gilbert just smirked, lightly kissing the top of the Little Master's head before continuing on, his fingers taking up a scissoring motion so as to stretch out the Austrian's tight little hole… and of course in ecstasy and pure pleasure.

"Is Little Master enjoying this?" Gilbert asked slyly, his voice a soft and seductive whisper, as his fingers plunged deeper and deeper yet. "Is a certain prissy aristocrat taking pleasure in this?"

"Ja!" The "certain prissy aristocrat" moaned, not even bothering to conceal his joy. Did it really matter at this point? That dummkopf already knew so there was no use in unnecessary war.

"Do you want me to put it in?"

"Ja."

"Someone's anxious for my five meters of awesomeness…" Gilbert murmured tauntingly. Before Roderich could make a reply, however, the Prussian had made his first thrust.

A loud cry rushed through Roderich's lips as he felt the pain rip through his body. Usually the albino was careful and gentle for the first thrust. He'd go in slowly, making sure he could fit in properly before gently thrusting and eventually picking up speed. Roderich had liked that as it showed him that idiot Prussian really wasn't in it just for sex… but also for love.

Although, he had to admit…He kind of liked this fierce and rough way, too.

So, when Gilbert apologized, slowing down to a calm and gentle speed, Roderich told him to go faster, faster than he had ever gone in his life.

And his wish was granted.

Roderich's moans echoed through the kitchen as the Prussian's member plunged into him again and again. The room in front of him melted until there was nothing but himself, his lover, and the constant pounding in his rear, getting faster and faster with each thrust.

"There!' He gasped as the Prussian hit his prostate, pleasure erupting and spreading all over his body. "That's it!"

"Where?" The Prussian asked, a sly smile spreading over his face. Obviously, he knew perfectly well where the Austrian's sweet spot was. Still wanting to tease him further, Gilbert hit his member just a little bit below the desired area. "Am I getting it?"

"Dummkopf!" Roderich gasped, his teeth gritting in frustration. "A little bit above!"

Gilbert smirked before plunging in, hitting the precise spot with full force and causing his prinzessin to give a long lustful moan. The gasps and moans continued as the Prussian continued thrusting in, continuously building up speed until—

A soft gasp escaped through the brunette's lips as he felt the albino's liquid pouring into him. Panting hard, he turned to his lover for one final kiss…

Their lips softly pressed against each other, the Prussian pulling the Austrian into his arms and caressing his soft baby-like skin.

"Roddy…" Gilbert whispered, gently pulling his mouth of the other's. "You know that I'm as sure as hell not going to clean this mess up, right?"

"Dummkopf…"


	11. Day Eight

"Kesese! Check mate!" Gilbert cheered as he moved his bishop a few squares away from the Austrian's king. "I win again! That's what now… Ten me and one you?"

"I actually won twice. It's ten: two," Roderich sighed, still in disbelief at how many times he had lost. He was actually pretty good when it came to playing chess, too. He had versed Elizaveta, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Romano, and even once Francis, losing only a small handful of times in total. So why… Why was such a stupid, arrogant, impulsive, lazy, narcissist beating him ten to two? It was ridiculous!

"Whatever, I still won. Do I get some sort of prize for tenth win in a row?"

"What do you want?"

The Prussian smirked, pulling the smaller man in towards him and running his fingers down his side, causing him to gasp in surprise. Gilbert took advantage of this and pressed his lips against the other's, claiming his mouth for his own. "How about _your body_?" He whispered seductively when Roderich had finally managed to pull away.

"Not now Gilbert," He sighed. This had to be the tenth time this morning he had been asked and he was truly getting tired of it. Couldn't they just spend time together… preferably with their clothes on? "I really don't feel like it. Rematch?"

"Nein, I'm bored of this." A slow smirk formed on the Prussian's lips. "Maybe if you were a better opponent…"

"You know, I'm starting to think that you cheated," Roderich replied, still in denial of his multiple losses.

"Was? Ich? Why would I cheat? That would be completely unawesome!"

"But I never lose!"

"Too bad prinzessin, you just did… ten times," The Prussian smirked before giving the aristocrat a soft kiss on the nose. "So… what game do you want to play?"

"You really are too competitive, Gilbert."

"I prefer the term, 'Awesome,'" the albino replied, wrapping his arms around his opponent, and pressing soft kisses against his neck.

"Besides…" He whispered slyly, his fingers slowly creeping under the waist band of the Austrian's pants. "I already know what game we should play next…"

That was the last straw. Roderich's palm collided forcefully against Gilbert's cheek, causing him to withdraw and wince in pain.

"Geez Specs!" He exclaimed, gently nursing the bright red spot on his cheek where he had been smacked. "What the hell was that for?"

"All you ever want is sex!" Roderich shouted. His voice was thickly laced with anger, startling the Prussian and causing him to jump ever so slightly. "Every five minutes you have to make some sexual comment or gesture and force yourself on me. It's the same every day until you get what you want. Nothing else matters, does it? All that's important is your pleasure, ja?"

"Specs, I-"

"You're what? Sorry? I heavily doubt it. You're never sorry. You're too awesome to be sorry, aren't you?"

"I am pretty awesome, but I'm not-"

"And there you go again with your stuck up 'I'm king of the world attitude!' Well guess what, you're not. Technically, you're not even a nation anymore!"

The Prussian blinked, surprised that such a painful memory would be brought up. What the hell did that have to do with anything anyone? "W-was?" he asked, making sure he had heard the other correctly.

"You heard me," Roderich replied coldly. "The Kingdom of Prussia is dead!"

"Roddy, can you just calm down and-"

"And what? Take off my pants so you can turn me from a person to an object for pleasure again? I don't think so!" The Austrian cried. And with that he had left, turning on heel and running out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. A few moments later the sound of Chopin being played on the piano could be heard as well as the sound of a Prussian hitting his head against the wall and cursing his rash and stupid nature.

~(^-^)~

_He was crying! Crying verdammt!_ Gilbert screamed at himself as he watched the Austrian continue pounding away at his piano. Gott, he was such an idiot. He'd been waiting for Roderich to accept him for hundreds of years and when his chance came, he had to of course completely blow it.

He watched wordlessly as tears raced down his love's cheeks, dripping onto the piano and slipping in between the keys. Soft sobs escaped his lips, quietly blending in with the agitated notes piercing the air.

He had to say something—anything really—to make him feel better.

The Prussian slowly approached the furious brunette, holding in his breath as he lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The music stopped abruptly as the musician's trembling hands hovered above the keys. More and more tears slid down his flushed cheeks.

"Roddy?"

"Go away!" Was the harsh answer as Roderich's hands slammed down on the piano keys once more. "Go away!" The cries kept repeating themselves, quickening with the fury of notes being randomly pressed.

"Go away!"

"Go away!"

"Go away!"

But the Prussian didn't. He couldn't. The thought of leaving his darling crying all alone at his piano was just unbearable. No, he couldn't leave. He had to try harder. But what was there left to do?

A light bulb suddenly flickered on in the albino's head: hugs were nice.

Thus, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the slender man, pulling him in closer until there was no space between the two. He buried his face into his soft chocolate colored hair inhaling in the scent of vanilla and cakes that seemed to continuously emanate from his lover. He could feel Roderich's body tensing up as his lips began to press softly against the nape of his neck. It was after only a few moments of staying paralyzed in the albino's embrace when the musician began his useless attempt to break free.

In fact, if it weren't for the surprise factor, Gilbert would have refused to let go. He would have held on and smirked at how weak the other was, how stupid he was… how absolutely stunning he was…

He cringed as the Austrian turned to face him, his eyes red and puffy from non-stop crying.

"This is exactly what I meant!" Roderich cried out. He stomped his foot on the ground in anger, an uncivilized act he had never done before, not even to Gilbert. "Why can't you take a hint and go away? Why do you have to keep doing this to me? I am a person Gilbert! Not an object, so just leave me alone!"

"Because I see you as a person and not an object," Gilbert replied. His voice was soft and soothing but the Austrian refused to be comforted, letting out a short "harrrump!" of disbelief.

"Oh sure, I completely believe you," He replied in sarcastic, practically mocking, tone. "Almost as much as I did when you said you loved me."

"So you don't believe that I love you? Interesting… If I recall correctly, wasn't I the one who always told you how much I loved you?"

"You do recall correctly, but what you fail to remember is that all of those times were when you decided to take advantage of me."

"I'm pretty sure I must have said 'I love you' at least once without both of our clothes on."

"Probably to get my clothes off," The Austrian remarked, turning away from the albino to properly put his sheet music away.

"Wait Specs! I-" Gilbert tried to apologize, but the Austrian refused to listen and just ran past him, tears continuing to flow freely from his eyes.

"Dummko-" He began only to get sharply hit on the head before he could finish. He frowned. He'd know a hit from that weapon anywhere (he had after all been attacked with it quite frequently throughout his life). "Liz?"

The Prussian spun around to see the Hungarian girl standing behind him. (Had she always been there?) A sleek Nikon camera was slung around her neck and a rather formidable frying pan was being held in her hands as if it were a battle weapon.

"Who else would hit you with a frying pan?" She giggled as if she hadn't just almost severed a man's head off. But then, that was Elizaveta for you: civilized and innocent with the other nations, harsh and downright murderous with a certain Prussian ex-nation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" That certain Prussian ex-nation asked before the flat bottom of the pan collided against the top of his head once more. Elizaveta's expression had immediately changed from playful to dead serious as she brought the pan back down and clutched it close to her heart.

"What's going on with you and Roderich?" She demanded indignantly, a small huff escaping her lips.

"Why do you care?"

SMACK

"Fine," The albino relented with a sigh. "He's being a priss… probably on his period."

SMACK

"You-" The Hungarian began angrily.

SMACK

"Idiot!"

SMACK

"This-"

SMACK

"Is why-"

SMACK

"He's so-"

SMACK

"Upset-"

SMACK

"With you!"

SMACK

"Geez Lizzie! Can you cut that out? I swear, at this rate I'm going to get brain damage," The Prussian muttered. Gott, she was so unawesome. It was no wonder Roddy divorced her. "What do you even care what goes on between the two of us? You f***ing locked us up in this verdammt house together! It's not my fault he's being more stuck up than usual—it's yours!"

"It's _my_ fault?" The Hungarian exclaimed, hand laid out over her heart in mock dramatics. "Excuse me, but I locked the two of you up together so you'd learn to get along better! And for the first few days, you did. Everything was perfect until you had to keep pressuring him for sex! The teasing and nicknaming I can understand, but do you really have to try to get his pants off every five minutes?"

"Don't chicks like that?" Gilbert asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Why was Lizzie getting so upset about this too? He thought that the Austrian loved his little sexual antics…

SMACK

"Not when you do it all the time!" Elizaveta protested. "It would be understandable if you did it once, or maybe twice at most, a week—not once every hour!"

"But Francis said that babes love it when you constantly try to have sex with them. He said that it shows them how much you care and love them!"

SMACK

"What the hell did I say—"

"I thought you'd know better than taking _that_ pervert's advice!" The girl scoffed. He truly was an idiot. He had to be if he took the advice of that sick, perverted French nation! Oh the number of times she'd caught him spying on her Austrian husba—ex-husband... What a creep…

"Hey! Sometimes he actually has some good advice!" The Prussian responded, quick to defend his fellow "Bad Touch Trio" member (and of course friend).

"When?"

"He… Um… There was that one time when he—oh wait that was an April Fool's joke! …I'm pretty sure he's given me pretty decent advice at least once!"

"But you'd trust him when he tells you how to act with Roderich?"

"Ja! He's the nation of romance, right?"

"Oh forget it," The brunette girl sighed. "The point is: Don't listen to him when he tells you how to treat Roderich. If he gives you any more advice, tell me what it is first. Roderich used to be married to me, remember?" She winked. "If there's anyone who knows what he approves and disapproves of, it's me!"

"So, Miss. Expert-on-Annoying-Austrians, how do I make it up to Roddy?" The Prussian asked, trying his best to look like he didn't care. Why should he care really? He just wanted to stop the idiot from crying. It wasn't like he actually _liked_ him or anything—Ahahaha… That would be hilarious, wouldn't it? Not that it was true or anything!

There was a brief silence before the Hungarian finally responded.

"I have the perfect idea..."


	12. Day Nine

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for continuing to read Locked up with HIM! I really really love you guys for staying with me and continuing to read this.**_

_**So… I actually have something to say to all of you nice people today: unlike the other chapters, I actually edited this one (which is probably why it's so long). I was looking over my old chapters not too long back and found a bunch of *gasp* TYPOS! Why typos manage to sneak into my work despite the fact that I use Word's Spelling and Grammar check is just completely beyond me…**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is also a bit longer than my others (about twice as much really-13 pretty pages on Word-woot) which is mainly because when I edit I tend to build on a bit and throw in flash backs, more fluff, etcetera, etcetera.**_

_**Anyway, I hope all you of like this new chapter~!**_

_**~(^-^)~**_

A soft smirk spread over the Prussian's lips as he eyed his love's sleeping form. He always looked so adorable when he slept… All the worry, agitation, prissiness, and everything was just gone and replaced with pure bliss. The way his eyes were so gently shut and his soft pink lips opened ever so slightly made Gilbert just want to pinch his cheeks.

What the Prussian thought was his best sleeping feature however was his messed up hair that had yet to be tamed by his one hour session of hair spraying and meticulous combing.

_If only he'd just leave it alone…_ He couldn't help but think to himself. The way his hair was freely swept over his forehead, framing his elegant face with a swirl of dark chocolate color was so mesmerizing. He could feel his heart skip a beat by just looking at it!

"Nnng… Gilbert?" The Austrian's soft voice startled him at first. "Is that you?"

"Ja," He responded, watching the other stretch and give out a soft yawn before finally opening his enchanting violet eyes. Oh he was too adorable when he was waking up… "I made you breakfast."

Roderich rubbed his eyes sleepily, certain that he hadn't just heard that Prussian idiot say such a thing. The thought that he would make breakfast-in-bed for him was pure nonsense. No… This wasn't real. It couldn't be. He had to be dreaming. With that final decision he rolled over in bed, tugging the sheets back over his head, before attempting to fall back to sleep… he was so close to succeeding, too…

Gilbert chuckled to himself. If he had known that the Austrian was this cute when it came to getting out of bed, he would have started this whole breakfast-in-bed junk a lot earlier. Danke Gott, that mad woman with the frying pan had given him the idea. Kesesese! For once she had actually done something decent… well, as decent as she could be, at any rate. Hell, when he walked into the bathroom this morning to "clean up," as she had put it, (despite the fact that awesome was always clean… even if he _occasionally_ forgot to brush his teeth or comb his hair) he immediately noticed multiple bruises all over his neck and one particular nasty one right in the center of his forehead. In fact, if it weren't for her idea to cover it with make-up, he wouldn't have come out at all. The horror of wearing make-up (and girls' make-up, nonetheless!) was much worse to imagine than the mere thought of his walking into the Austrian's room looking like he had just emerged from a fight.

"Rise and shine,_ sonnenschein_," The Prussian spoke once more, his face slowly descending down towards the other's for a soft morning kiss. His lips brushed gently across his forehead, causing the Austrian to blush and wrinkle his nose in the most adorable way.

"Get off me!" Roderich moaned, his voice still heavy with sleep. What was that idiot trying now? Knowing Gilbert, Roderich wouldn't want to put anything past him. Heck, he'd probably try to take advantage of his grogginess and try to "invade his vital regions" again. _Dummkopf…_

To his surprise, however, the other immediately obliged, pulling himself off of him and picking up a tray with… was that cereal? Of all things he could have brought, he brought cereal?

"Yeah yeah I know," Gilbert smiled, as if reading the other's mind. "Cereal's not really that awesome for you, but I kept burning the eggs and dropping the bread so—"

"Is that fake food by any chance?" Roderich interrupted warily, still in doubt that Gilbert, the one who constantly ridiculed him, would actually have the decency to bring him breakfast in bed. Besides, a similar prank had been played on him (by the same idiot nonetheless) several years ago which resulted in him almost breaking his teeth on a chocolate covered rock.

"This? Fake food?" Gilbert gasped in mock horror. "Roddy! I'm offended!"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you," Gilbert replied, rolling his eyes in exasperation. As the Austrian carefully watched him, he picked up the spoon and plunged it into the cereal bowl, filling it with... Lucky Charms.

_Of course Gilbert_, Roderich sighed. _Of all the types of cereal out there, you have to get the one made for two-year-olds_.

"See?" The Prussian asked. "Delicious!"

"You mean edible," Roderich pointed out.

"No, I mean delicious. Try it Roddy! It's almost as awesome as I am!"

Before he could object, the Prussian had picked up a spoon and began saying "Open up for the airplane! Shhhhh! Oh no Roddy-kins! It's gonna crash! Open your mouth or it's gonna crash!"

Instead of obliging, the Austrian turned his head to the side. "Do you really plan on feeding me breakfast?"

"Why not?" Gilbert asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I used to do this with _bruder_ all the time!"

"When he was still a child!" Roderich remarked with a short laugh, reminiscing about how much Gilbert would adore and fuss over his new little brother. Ludwig had also been so adorable at the time… and surprisingly more polite than the Prussian himself today. He always wondered how exactly he had managed to raise the boy to behave so nicely…

"Then do it for the airplane!" Gilbert pleaded, continuing to make 'airplane noises' as he flew the spoon once more towards Roderich's mouth.

"No means no Gilbert. I'm not a child."

"Roddy! If you don't open up I'll have to make you by—"The Prussian stopped mid-sentence as the Hungarian girl's urgent (and quite painful actually) reminders came back to him.

"_Whatever you do…" The brunette girl had instructed, hands on her hips in a demanding manner. "Don't force him to do anything." Gott, she could be so annoying. Scratch that, she was always so annoying what with her constant 'frying pan attacks' and such. Couldn't she just give him a rest? Geez… At least she had decided to help him though. To that extent, he was grateful. Honestly. He needed her help to get that stupid aristocrat back—not that he cared or anything! Hahahaha! Now, wouldn't that be funny?_

"_But what if he's being a priss and being annoying and unreasonable?" Gilbert had complained. It was, after all, exceedingly possible. He had tried to be nice in the past, but that silly Austrian would think that something was up_

"_You want him to like you, right?"_

"_Ja!" Gilbert responded, but that wasn't true. He didn't want that prissy pianist to just like him. He wanted him to love him, him and no other. He wanted to kiss that silly Austrian's lips and be kissed back. He wanted that idiot to finally see… just how much he truly loved him. But more than that, he wanted him to return the love._

"_So let him do what he wants or the two of you will never be together!" She had replied simply._

That last sentence was the one that was now repeating itself endlessly over and over again in his mind. Schiesse… He had better stop before the Austrian decided that he never wanted to see him again. Gilbert wouldn't be able to stand that. He had been kicked out of the pianist's house plenty of times, true, but he always knew that he'd be welcome back the next day despite whatever he claimed.

"Make me by doing what exactly?" Roderich asked, his voice interrupting the Prussian's thoughts. _Verdammt_, was he asking for trouble?

"N-Nothing!" Gilbert stammered. "Go ahead and eat it by yourself. I don't really care what you do."

Roderich looked up at the albino, his violet eyes searching the crimson for any clue as to what on Earth he was thinking about. It was true that this was a nice change, breakfast in bed and an unpushy Prussian, but it just didn't feel _right_. Roderich had long ago gotten used to that _dummkopf's_ idiotic ways and adopted his own lifestyle to match it. He kept beer and cake in the fridge for when Gilbert came be his house every afternoon. He kept a blanket ready by the sofa for he would fall asleep after listening to him playing the piano for about five minutes.

Not that he was missing these tendencies or anything! O-Of course not! It was always such a pain for him to clean up after Gilbert and then, of course, restock the fridge since half of its contents went "mysteriously missing" over night. This "new Gilbert," however, was… interesting…

"Why are you doing this?" The Austrian finally asked, startling the Prussian by the directness of the question. "I mean, you never make me breakfast in bed! I have to do that for you, if anything."

"What? Can't I show my boyfriend how much I love him?" Gilbert asked, winking at the pianist who immediately blushed at the term 'boyfriend.' Leave it to that idiot to say something so stupid like that…

"Is there any chance that this boyfriend of yours could be… Gilbird?" Roderich asked hesitantly. He gently picked up the yellow bird from the nightstand and put him in the Prussian's hands.

"_Nein_," He laughed. "Gott, you're so stupid Roddy baby! It's you! Pfft! Me in love with Gilbird…"

"Don't call me baby!"

"Relax baby," The albino winked once more before exiting the room with a mock bow.

The moment he left, Roderich fell back to bed.

His 'boyfriend' really was something…

~(^-^)~

Schiesse…_ I must have looked like such an idiot!_ Gilbert's thoughts screamed to himself, cursing him for being so stupid. _I shouldn't have forced him to eat the stupid breakfast. I should have just dropped the tray on his bed and left. He didn't even know that he was my boyfriend! Gott… That was completely unawesome. But why did he think that I meant Gilbird? He said he loved me and then he said he honestly meant it. So why…?_

The Prussian abruptly froze, hand lingering over the remaining dirty dishes in the sink.

_Schiesse…_

_What if Roderich had lied? What if all of that "I love you" junk was just… junk?_

_No,_ Gilbert thought stubbornly as he picked up and put a new plate under a warm stream of water, soaking the edges of his sleeves in the process_. That_ _couldn't be true. There was no way that could be true right? He had to love him back…_

"What's wrong?"

Gilbert spun around, almost dropping the plate he was washing, when he heard _her_ voice. And sure enough, when he turned around, there was the Hungarian girl sitting on the kitchen table as if she still owned the place. _This is all her fault,_ Gilbert couldn't help but think. _She's the one who told me to do this. She's the one who locked us up together for Gott's sake? What the hell was wrong with her?_

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" The Prussian asked, choosing his words carefully. He refused to let that stupid Hungarian know that the plan was a big fat failure.

"You've been washing the same plate for over half an hour now, Gilbert," Elizaveta replied, causing the silverette to flush deeply. "It doesn't take a genius. So what happened in there?"

"I told you! It's nothing!" Gilbert responded, trying his best to keep himself from strangling that insane woman. Why did she care so much about his relationship with that prissy pianist anyway? He knew they used to be married—hell, he even showed up for the wedding (but ran out and never returned when the priest had announced "You may kiss the bride")!

"Fine be that way!" The Hungarian snapped. "You realize that I can help you, right? We were married after all!"

There it was again. _We were married after all!_ Verdammt! Every time she said that, it felt like she was ridiculing him. Like she was saying, _"Ha! I married him before you! He hates you, but at one point he married me. That's right. He got down on his hands and knees and said 'Elizaveta Hedevery, will you marry me.' Did he ever marry you? Hell, he wouldn't have even bothered officially dating you before if that Frederick guy you love so much wasn't chasing after Maria's hand!"_

"But now you're not, right!" Gilbert cried out. He had finally broken. "Yeah I get it, you used to be married and it was great! But guess what—you got freakin' divorced! So Roderich's mine now. Mine. You had your turn already but you screwed up."

Imagine his surprise when Elizaveta actually began laughing. At first it was soft little giggles but that quickly grew into full out laughter, laughter that stung the Prussian with every breath she took in between to keep herself from falling over.

"You idiot!" She gasped, in between. "You seriously think I loved him?"

"Well… Ja, isn't that why you got married?"

"It was for the sake of politics!" The Hungarian smiled, fighting off her fits of laughter. "The entire wedding, the courtship, it was all for political gain!"

"Wha-? Roderich married for… politics?"

"I once asked him the same thing, and you know what he told me?" Elizaveta smiled faintly. "He told me that he might as well since the one he truly loved was too busy trying to take over Europe to accept his feelings."

"What?" Gilbert cried out in shock. "He was in love with West?"

"No!" the Hungarian exclaimed, face palming at the albino's stupidity. "He was in love with you. This was before the World Wars started up, remember?"

"He seriously told you that?" Gilbert asked, his voice catching in his throat. Maybe he did have a chance after all…

"Go get him," Elizaveta smiled.

"Hell yeah I will, or my name isn't Awesome!"

~(^-^)~

"Gilbert?" Roderich cried out when he next saw the Prussian. "Is that you? What on Earth did you do to your hair?"

"Was?" Gilbert asked in reply. He ran a finger slowly through his now slicked back silver hair, making sure that no stray strands had popped into the air since the last time he checked the mirror. A soft frown crossed his face as his fingers searched for the stupid cowlick. Verdammt hair… "Did I mess it up?"

"Nein," The pianist slowly replied, taking in how neat the Prussian's hair was for once. With his hair gelled back in such a way, it was a lot easier to see his resemblance to his brother. In Roderich's opinion however, Gilbert managed to pull off the look much better than Ludwig…

Despite this, the Austrian couldn't help but feel that something was off. There was just something about Gilbert's hair that didn't seem right. It just… It didn't suit his personality at all. It gave him some sort of a tame and almost respectable look—which was great of course! Don't get him wrong or anything! It just seemed so far from his true self. It was silly really. Roderich had been trying to get that idiot to come his hair like this for more than a century, and now that he'd finally done it, he wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he had been before. Maybe the other's stupidity was contagious or something… Yes. That had to be it.

"So… Do you like it?" Gilbert finally asked, his voice hesitantly breaking the silence.

"Hm? Oh right!" Roderich stammered. "It looks great on you!"

The Prussian gave a sigh of relief before responding. Of course that prissy aristocrat would like it if he put his hair like his oh-so perfect younger brother. It made him look prissy, too… "Danke, but in my opinion spending an hour on combing hair is completely unawesome and not worth it."

Roderich laughed. "You'll get used to it. Besides, if you comb your hair regularly it won't get as many knots and it'll take less time."

"Seriously?"

"You didn't know that?"

"So what if I didn't know that? I do now!" The Prussian laughed uneasily. "How much time do you spend on your hair?"

"A little more than half an hour each day," Roderich replied, brushing a stray strand of his chocolate colored hair out of his face while the albino just stared.

_He spent half an hour every freakin' day just to comb his hair? Was?_

Gilbert took a careful look at the Austrian's hair, and noticed for the first time in his life how perfectly it was arranged… except for that one little cowlick that he had nicknamed _Mariazell_, of course. Still, it was amazing how perfect his hair was. It looked the exact same way it did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on. In fact, every little strand appeared to be in the exact same position. Why had he just noticed this today?

"Isn't that way too much time to spend on just hair?" Gilbert asked, doing his best not to sound like he was laughing at the other, ridiculing him for being such a prissy aristocrat.

"Considering how much appearance matters when you meet someone, I think not."

"But nobody other than me is here and I don't care what you look like!"

"Elizaveta pops in from time to time…"

"And? Weren't you two married?"

"True…" The Austrian responded slowly, carefully choosing his next few words. "I suppose that there'd be no reason to do my hair tomorrow, then…"

"Personally, I think you look cute with your hair down."

"…I'll be going to my piano now…"

Gilbert couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as the Austrian turned around and walked back to the music room, his face blushing as red as two-thirds of his flag.

~(^-^)~

Roderich was busy making dinner when he heard the soft opening notes of "Fur Elise" float into the air. He paused, hand hovering over the little knob on the oven, listening to the gentle notes and their sweet melody. That couldn't be Gilbert on the piano… could it?

_No, of course not,_ The Austrian thought to himself as he left the kitchen to seek out whoever was playing such bliss music. He may have combed his hair today, but there's no way that he learned one of Beethoven's greatest hits overnight. That dummkopf was probably playing a recording or something. There was absolutely no way—

Roderich gently pushed open the door to the music room to find the Prussian seated at the piano, his fingers dancing across the ivory keys, actually playing the blissful music. Rather than relaxing with the soothing music at his finger tips, the albino seemed to concentrating far too hard. The Austrian could practically feel the panic and urgency to get every note right emanating from his body.

Hm… Perhaps he truly was the source of the enchanting song. But then, this was Gilbert, so _anything _could be possible, really.

"Are you really playing that?" Roderich finally asked once the last note of the song had faded into silence.

"Ja! Of course I was!" Gilbert cried out vehemently. "Was? Did you think that I used a recording or something? Mein gott, Roddy that is completely unawesome…"

"So that was really you?" The Austrian asked in surprise. H-How could that be possible?

"Obviously."

Silence…

"So," Gilbert spoke up, taking a stab at conversation. "Did you know that the German guy who wrote this—"

"Gilbert?" The Austrian asked, interrupting the Prussian before he could say more. "That 'guy' _composed_ wrote _Fur Elise_ was named Ludwig Van Beethoven. Furthermore, he was Austrian, not German."

"But West told me that he was German…" Gilbert responded. Now, however, he was a little bit more hesitant and unsure that he had properly remembered what his younger brother had told him.

"_Nein_, he was Austrian."

"Oh… Well, anyway… I heard that he wro-composed _Fur Elise_ for his girlfriend who was named Elise."

"Mhm…" The pianist confirmed with a slight nod of his head. "It's a shame that she rejected him."

"She what?" Gilbert exclaimed, jumping up from the piano bench in surprise. _Verdammt…_ Elizaveta had didn't tell him anything about that! She told him that it would be romantic not awkward and unawesome like this. Yup, the frying pan woman was officially insane. There was no doubt about that in his mind now.

…Insane or not though, he sincerely hoped that she would at least manage to carry out her portion of _The Plan_.

"So, I take it that this isn't romantic?" He asked before he could stop himself.

_Schiesse!_

_Schiesse!_

_Schiesse!_

_Why did he have to say that out loud? Verdammt! Why would he do something so completely unawesome?_

To his delight however, the Austrian smiled, sincerely touched by his dedication and affection. "You did this for me?"

"J-Ja…"

"That's so sweet of you, Gilbert."

"I'm not sweet. I'm awesome."

Roderich gave a soft chuckle before pressing his lips to the Prussian's who eagerly widened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Austrian whom he was sure was now his and his alone.

~(^-^)~

When they walked back into the kitchen, Roderich felt a catch in his throat.

Just five minutes before, the kitchen had been quite a mess what with all of the new groceries scattered on the table and several mixing bowls full of cake mix laid out on the counter top. There had even been a few spills and spots on the floor, now that he thought about it…

Now, however, all of that was gone. Heck, even the kitchen light was off and instead a single candle cast its own dim light on the entirely re-decorated kitchen table. Atop of the bold red table cloth were several plates of food that actually looked edible… and absolutely scrumptious!

Roderich cast a glance at the albino, who in turn rushed to the table and pulled out one of the only two chairs now positioned there.

"Do you want to sit or…?"

"Oh, danke…"

The two ate their dinner in silence, both unsure of what exactly to say. Gilbert had opened his mouth several times and appeared as if he was going to speak, but never actually did. Instead, he quickly shoved a spoon full of food into his mouth in an attempt not to look like a fool… although, his bulging cheeks did make him look rather ludicrous. At that point Roderich would blush softly and try to bring up a conversation, but the words never did really make it out and in no time, he too was also stuffing food into his mouth.

Five minutes later, when the meal was completely finished, a soft melodic tune floated through the air causing the pianist to tap his foot in time to the music.

It took Gilbert a few moments before he actually remembered what exactly he was supposed to do. Then, praying that the embarrassment wouldn't show up on his face, he got up from his seat and knelt down on the ground towards the blushing Austrian. Slowly, he extended one hand to the man before him before saying the words he had never thought that he would ever hear himself saying.

"May I have this dance?"

Him, the invader of vital regions, the leader of the Bad Touch Trio, the king of sexual innuendos, asking for a dance… on his freakin' knees. _Gott_, it was humiliating.

Worse so was the pause that seemed to stretch for an eternity after he had finally gotten the words out. He couldn't stand waiting for an answer. What if the answer never came? What if the Austrian absolutely refused? He was prissy and stupid like that…

He watched carefully as a soft red blush spread over the aristocrat's face and he opened his mouth to form the one word that he needed so desperately to hear.

"Yes… Yes, you may."

~(^-^)~

Roderich had actually been quite surprised when the Prussian had asked him to dance… and more so when he actually swept him off his feet and into the living room where the beautiful music echoed loudly for a spectacular effect.

There was a brief silence as the albino moved forward to place his surprisingly soft pale hands on his body, one on his waist and one on his shoulder. The Austrian, however, drew back at the other's touch.

"Do you seriously expect me to do the female part?" He asked, his cheeks fiercely blushing red. The Prussian, in contrast, chuckled softly. Oh Roddy was just too adorable…

"Well ja," He smirked. "You did it the last time we danced. Remember?"

Roderich sighed. He did remember. He remembered it as if it were yesterday when, in fact, it had been several hundred years ago… back when "Old Fritz" and Maria Theresa were still courting. He had been forced to go to the Prussian's palace with his noble Queen of Austria and wait for her in one of the spare rooms until her date with the Prussian ruler of the time was over. He would often finding himself waiting for hours on end just to go home and attend to the mounds of paperwork piling up on his desk… that was until a certain nation stumbled across him in the spare room. After that chance meeting, the two met as regularly as the Maria Theresa and Old Fritz. They would sit in the room together for hours, simply talking to each other and passing time.

One day, however, Old Fritz had asked for a dance, which the Queen of Austria eagerly gave him. Within mere moments, an orchestra was summoned and they began to play. Roderich had found himself tapping his foot along to the notes and playing along with a pretend piano until the Prussian bounded in and asked for his own dance. At first, Roderich had looked at him as if he were insane but eventually gave in to the other's pleading and insistence.

"But that was last time," Roderich pointed out. "You took me by surprise."

"You aren't surprised now?"

"Not as much as I was before, no."

"Would you dance the female part for me if I told you that you had to because you're_ meine_ _prinzessin_?"

"Was? What do you mean by—" was all the Austrian had time to cry out before the Prussian had grabbed him once more and began to dance… with him doing the female part, once more.

He blushed heavily as Gilbert fearlessly lead him across the room. He hated to admit it, but the albino was actually a pretty decent dancer. Alright, he was more than decent. He was breathtaking. He had a way of making even the most complex dances appear simpler and soothing. The way he moved in such perfect time to the beat was alarming to the pianist who had long forgotten the other's hidden talent.

"Were you surprised when I said that?" He asked, breaking through the aristocrat's thoughts.

"A bit."

"So…" The Prussian whispered, a soft smirk forming between his pink lips. "Would you say that I took you by surprise once more?"

"I suppose."

No sooner had the words left the brunette's mouth had the albino spun him wildly in his arms before dipping low… their faces mere centimeters from each other and hovering only a foot above the floor.

Roderich could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. This was too—too—he didn't have the words for it now, nor did he think he would ever. The way the Prussian pulled his body closer to his before gently pressing his soft lips onto his skin was undescribable. He had no words to even express how he felt in the other's arms. There was definitely peace and joy… He felt nervous too, come to think of it. But there was something more—he just knew it!

Suddenly a new song, far livelier and energetic than the other, echoed throughout the room causing the Prussian to mutter a string of curses under his breath and drop the Austrian before running off to the CD player hidden behind the curtain.

Roderich made an attempt to get up and follow that _dummkopf_, but a sudden dizzying pain in his ankle refused to let him. It hurt. Dear _gott_, why did it hurt so much? He gritted his teeth as the stinging sensation washed over his entire body and fell back to the floor in an effort to at least prevent hurting himself further… not that it helped much.

Gilbert's ears perked up at the Austrian's soft whimpers of pain.

"Roddy? Are you okay? RODDY!" His voice was panicky and shook as it had never done so before. But hell, this was the love of his friggin' love rolling on the floor in pain! Why wouldn't he be freaking out? _Schiesse! Schiesse!_ What should he do? _Verdammt!_ This was the frying pan woman's fault!

"Ja, I'm fine," Roderich replied, managing a soft smile. "I think I may have just sprained my ankle."

"WAS?" Gilbert exclaimed. "Does it hurt that much? Should I call Elizaveta? Nein… This is all her fault… Oh! An ambulance! Should I get an ambulance?"

Roderich chuckled. Gilbert could be such an idiot at idiot at times…

"Nein, I'm alright. We're nations, we heal quicker than normal people," He answered, purposely keeping out the fact that the pain was still the same. Although at this point, his sprained ankle felt more like a sword plunged into his foot.

"Y-You sure?" Gilbert asked. Roderich smiled to himself. There was sincere worry and compassion in his voice. Heck, his eyes were even teary… which was odd considering that he, the actual victim, wasn't even shedding a tear.

"Ja, I'm sure," Roderich replied. He slowly wrapped his arms around the Prussian shoulders and tried to pull himself up. The pain was still there however, and refused to let his body rise even an inch off the ground before falling back once more.

"I can carry you, at the very least."

"That's not necess—"

Before the Austrian could finish, the albino had gently scooped his body up from the floor and placed it snugly within his arms. Roderich, who didn't have the strength to resist anymore, could only give a soft yelp of surprise before letting the other have his way. It wasn't too bad though. He secretly enjoyed being held in the other's strong arms, taking in nothing but his scent, feeling the rush of their skin against one another's, and listening to soft yet urgent beat…

When the Prussian had finally made it too his room and gently laid him down on the soft bed, he couldn't help but miss the absence of the other body snuggled up right next to his and that sense of peace and tranquility that came with it. It was like a drug. He needed it so desperately at this point, he failed to imagine how on Earth he had lived without it before.

"Stop!" Gilbert was just about to leave the room, when Roderich's words cut through the silence. The Prussian paused, his hand hovering above the door knob and his eyes staring directly at the now completely red-faced Austrian.

"Ja?"

"You don't have to leave."

"Hm?" The Prussian casted his injured lover a look of disbelief. Of course he had to leave. What else was he supposed to stay? He'd get yelled at if he bothered trying to snuggle with the other man in between the sheets of soft linen and the bed beneath.

"I—That is to say… I wouldn't mind if you stayed…" The Austrian mumbled.

Gilbert gaped.

Was?

How?

Was he truly hearing this? The prissy aristocrat was asking him to sleep with him? That was what he was asking… right? I mean, he was asked to stay and there was really nowhere else to stay in the room other than the bed so…

"Please?" The pianist's voice was actually quite pitiful and made it sound as if the owner actually wanted him... actually liked him... As ridiculous as it sounded, it somehow felt true. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

"Alright alright…" Gilbert smiled, climbing into the bed with the brunette. He gave a sigh of contentedness as the other's body snuggled up against his and a soft moan as his hair tickled the bottom of his chin. With a smirk, he wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist pulling his body closer to the point where there was no space between them. Rather than, resisting this time, to Gilbert's surprise, the Austrian actually kissed him. It was a soft brush of his lips against the pale flesh of his cheek, but a kiss nonetheless.

Finally, it felt like that prissy aristocrat really loved him…

_**Like I said, I actually edited and fixed this one up a lot before finally publishing it, so tell me if it's better or makes no difference, or whatever in the 'reviews' below…**_

_**Also, I'm not really sure how accurate the whole Fur Elise part was. I just heard from someone, who may or may not be really reliable, that he made it for a girl and… yeah. So, please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!**_

_**Oh and one last thing: I LIKE REVIEWS. You guys have been so amazing with the reviews (whether it's because I threaten or bribe you) and I really just love you all and your beautiful reviews.**_

_**So yeah, please review!**_


	13. Day Ten

_**First things first—I have changed my pen name to Fantasia DiMiller in hopes that we can all familiarize and become friends because making friends with people is great but making friends with people who love PruAus is just "–adskafj!"**_

_**Now that that's done I can finally say "Wow this is one long chapter…" I guess because it's so long you can excuse me for taking about twice as much as I usually do to upload it. Anyway, on word this is a huge 25 pages and about 11,000 words (ahhh the days when my fics were only 5 pages and 2,000 words long…) SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WRITE ABOUT SOMETHING I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT SINCE DAY 3 OF THE FIC.**_

_**Weelllp—I hope you guys enjoy!**_

~(^-^)~

Roderich's soft violet eyes fluttered open only to see the Prussian's soft serene face snuggled up against his own as pale arms drew him in closer and closer as if they that half a centimeter between them was really half a kilometer. And yet…

He felt the exact same way. He felt the same need to be as close to the other as humanly possible. The same need to cuddle and be cuddled by him. He didn't know why, but he felt it also the same, eventually giving in to the feeling to snuggle into the Prussian's personal space, leeching off of the soothing warmth emanating from his body. He needed to feel his skin against the other's, needed to feel the comfort of the other's embrace… He still didn't know why, but he knew that he needed it…as crazy as it sounded.

Maybe he was finally losing his mind. After all, staying with somebody so obnoxious and utterly stupid was very well likely to have such an effect. Maybe all of the idiocity was rubbing off onto him. Or maybe… Maybe it was just love. He wouldn't know seeing as that all of his prior marriages had nothing at all to do with the invisible force that binded couples to each in such a way that they were truly never separated. If anything, it had to do with politics—and lots of it!

A soft sleepy moan escaped from the Prussian's lips as that one pesky strand of brown hair brushed against the bottom of his chin, tickling him in his sleep. His penetrating crimson eyes slowly opened to find the Austrian pressing his head against his bare chest, entwining his body around his own and looking up at him in such a desperate needy way. His soft violet eyes pleaded silently at the other to simply keep quiet and scoop him up, embracing him in nothing but pure and passionate love.

Gilbert couldn't help but give a little smirk. That priss could be so incredibly effin' cute at times…. The way he held on to his pale skin for dear life and looked up at him with such desperate violet eyes was just far too adorable… He was finally truly showing his love and the Prussian loved it. He delighted in the way the Austrian pressed his head to his chest, chocolate colored hair falling gently over his pale skin, listening for the soft lullaby of his heart beat with eyes closed in complete bliss. If only he would look like this more, as if he needed the Prussian and only him. Gilbert thought that he would have liked that quite a lot. Heck, he knew he would like that. He'd love it. Crave it. Desire it. Need it. Need the feeling of being the only important man in the other's life.

He wanted to say something. But that would mean breaking the silence. Still… it felt right to say something. For some reason, it just struck him to kind of fit the moment.

Gilbert thought carefully. What to say… What to say… He could say many things, really. But would any of them be awesome enough? Would any of them be worthy of interrupting the silence between him and his beautiful love?

"Morning _prinzessin…_" He finally whispered before scooping the Austrian up into his arms and pressing a delicate kiss to the Austrian's forehead. He wanted to hold onto the pianist's slender body like this forever, wrapping it in nothing but his love for an eternity. It was an impossible request, but the thought of just having him and only him for the rest of his life was completely awesome. "Sweet dreams?"

"Not as sweet as you…" Roderich admitted quietly, a confession that made the Prussian pause and stare thoughtfully into the other's eyes as if to determine whether or not his latest words were true or false.

Or if he had even heard the Austrian correctly, really—something he was seriously beginning to doubt. Roderich was rarely (practically never) the one to say sweet nonsense like that. It would have been more believable if he just pushed him off of the bed and yelled at him to get out. In fact, that was what the albino pretty much expected him to do. Roddy, after all, was always saying stupid prissy stuff like that.

'Clean up after yourself!'

'Don't bother me while I play the piano!'

'GILBERT BEILSHMIDT I DID NOT BAKE THAT CAKE FOR YOU SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING IT!'

Even after he had confessed, he continued on in this pattern which made the Prussian wonder whether or not he truly meant what he was saying or if he was being like a typical girl and meaning the opposite of what he said. He truly wouldn't have been surprised if the latter was true. In fact, he would have smiled and embraced that knowledge seeing as the other option would be rather terrifying. Roderich truly couldn't be lying to him, could he? He yelled at him a lot, true, but would he really tease him and break his heart in such a way?

He was still pondering over this when the brunette pulled himself up to face him, his lips crashing against his own for a full-on kiss of heated love and passion. Arms wrapped around both of them, entangling the two lovers in pure love.

Roderich didn't know what caused his to do this. It was insane. Why was he kissing the Prussian? Didn't he hate him? But he loved him, too… right? Was that why he did this? It felt like it was, but he wasn't certain. He had, after all, never felt this way before. The feeling of needing someone so much, the need of that one person and nobody else, was all too new for him. He didn't know what to do. Everything just felt so awkward. If it weren't for the Prussian's responses of pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, he would have honestly believed that he wrecked everything.

Gilbert's mouth was full of smelly morning and the still lingering taste of alcohol. It was a scent that that the musician didn't particularly care for—or even like for that matter!—but for some reason he didn't even care. He needed the albino. He needed this kiss. And no morning breath was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Heck, as the two lovers went in for a second kiss, Roderich felt as if the Prussian mouth could smell like he had never brushed before in his life and he still wouldn't care. It was Gilbert and that was all he could ever possibly want.

No sooner than had they gone in for the third kiss, a particularly bright flash of light and the loud _snap!_ of a camera shutter caused the two to instantaneously break apart and look up at the cheerful Hungarian girl standing brightly at the edge of their bed.

"Way to ruin the moment…" The Prussian muttered. Of all times for her to come in, she had to come now. He willed her to leave so that he could return to making out with his darling _Osterreich_, but no!—she simply stood there, eagerly checking the picture on the camera and giving a dreamy sigh. Honestly that girl had to get a life. It was pretty unawesome the way she kept stalking them for footage of their passionate love making.

"E-Elizaveta? What are you doing here?" Roderich cried out, ignoring his love's rude comment on her sudden appearance (although if he hadn't cared about manners and guests to such an obsessive degree, he would have said the same thing himself). He quickly jerked on the blankets, pulling it over his completely bare body and obscuring his ex-wife's view.

"I'm just reminding you that Antonio, Francis, and Ludwig are coming over today at three," Elizaveta replied nonchalantly. Her polite and laid-back tone suggested that she hadn't just seen the two nations kissing each other in a hungry frenzied passion… or even taken pictures of the scene, for that matter! In all honestly though, she would have much preferred a full-blown video than just a bunch of pictures. Since she hadn't expected them to be going at it so early in the morning, she brought her best high-focused camera… even though it was the only one to lack a video recording function. She sighed. It didn't matter that much anyway. At the rate these two were going, she'd still have plenty of videos all to herself!

"Bruder's coming?" The Prussian exclaimed in surprise, his sparkling red eyes lighting up in delight. "Ha! I wonder how West's been coping without 'awesome' to help him out! He's probably gone insane by now—"

"Why did you have to wait until today to tell us today?" Roderich asked, ignoring the albino who was continuing to ramble on about how awesome he was and how much his brother relied on him and—and gott knows what!

"I told you last week when Gilbert here jumped out the window," Elizaveta replied smoothly. "I thought you would have remembered."

"My apologies Elizaveta, but at the time I was a little more considered with this complete _dummkopf _who almost died. At any rate, an extra heads-up yesterday to remind us a little beforehand would have been welcome."

"I was a little busy yesterday," His ex-wife responded, shooting a glance at the albino and silencing his rambles immediately. "Anyway, they're coming at three—you have tea then, right?—and we can't really do anything about it now… If you want, I can help prepare. It's only seven now, so you still have… 8 hours?"

"No, we'll be fine Elizaveta."

"Well if that's all…" The Hungarian turned to leave, but stopped abruptly at the door with a soft giggle.

"What is it now?" Gilbert asked, his voice hinting strongly at irritation towards his lover's ex-wife.

"I forgot! Roderich, I bought all the groceries you wanted and found a spare pair of your glasses at my place," She smiled, cheerfully.

"_Danke_ Elizaveta. Did you by any chance manage to bring any of my clothes?"

Here the Hungarian cursed under her breath. "I knew I forgot something! But it doesn't matter too much, right? You can keep sharing with Gilbert, it shouldn't be a problem." With another cheerful smile she rushed out of the room once more, oblivious to the "problem" that would arise if he was seen wearing that _dummkopf's _clothes.

_Ah well… At least she had brought my glasses._ The Austrian thought before drifting back off to sleep in the albino's arms.

~(^-^)~

"Dich dummkopf!" The p***ed of pianist cried out, slapping the albino's face with a pillow and all the strength he could possible muster. "Dummkopf! Dummkopf! Dummkopf!"

"Was?" Gilbert groaned, his voice groggy with sleep and muffled by the soft pillow pressing down threateningly on his mouth. He raised his hand up, catching the pillow before it could hit him once more. "What do you want?"

"Don't you know what time it is?" Roderich asked in impatient irritation. He swung again, thrashing the pillow against the other's strong forearms.

"Nope," Gilbert replied lazily. The _"I'm far too awesome to deal with such trivial things such as time" _tone in his voice only further infuriated the Austrian, but he couldn't help it. Quite frankly, he just wanted the aristocrat back in his arms as if the two of them were the only ones in the world. Screw whatever was going on today. It couldn't be that important, could it? Besides… It was still morning, they had time, right?

"It's already 1:30!"

"And?"

"And? And Antonio, Francis, and your _bruder_ are arriving at three!" He huffed. Leave it to Gilbert to completely forget that they were having guests after being in—about a week and half now, right?—of solitude. Ha, he truly was an idiot. Not a minute passed when he questioned why he had fallen in love with such a maniac… "Just let go of me so I can get everything ready."

"No way, prinzessin."

~(^-^)~

It had taken more than half an hour for the Austrian to finally manage to wrestle out of the Prussian grip and escape swiftly out the door… much to the other's desperate cries of dismay.

_He really is quite the dummkopf… _Roderich couldn't help but think as he stumbled down the staircase, his steps still heavy and clumsy with the drowsiness that refused to go away. He had to admit, it was quite tempting to crawl back into bed with the albino and be encased by his strong loving arms once more and peppered with soft butterfly kisses… That moment when the two of them just laid down there together just seemed so right, as if it were meant to be. Everything else in the world seemed to melt down until they were the only ones there.

"Let me guess, you fell back to sleep," A Hungarian girl's voice mused the moment he stepped into the kitchen. Roderich looked up to see Elizaveta (who else could it have been?) sitting on the table with a large cardboard box, once again, as if she owned the place.

"Yeah… I was actually quite tired this morning," The Austrian replied casually, hoping that his ex-wife would believe this blatant lie. Obviously she didn't… Why else would she have flashed him that smug smirk?

"Mmhm… Anyway, I bought all the ingredients for that sachertorte you enjoy making so much and a box of tea bags. They're all right in the box. Oh! And your glasses are here!" She smiled before digging into her skirt pockets and pulling out a pair of the Austrian's glasses. "Sorry about your clothes, but you can borrow Gilbert's, right?"

"I suppose I can…" Roderich sighed. "But it would have been nice to have my own clothes."

"Just be happy that I found your glasses. I'm sure Gilbert has to have _something_ decent."

~(^-^)~

"Gilbert! Gilbert get up!" Yet, despite the Austrian's cries, the silverette slept on, faint snores dancing throughout the room in an innocent and bliss melody.

It was rather cute, actually. Watching the Prussian sleep…

His tough and muscular body was curled up in a fetal position that very nearly resembled the way a child slept. His pale knees had been drawn up to his chest, grazing against the six-pack that the Austrian couldn't help but secretly admire. His head was laying down inches below the pillow with his shiny silver hair tousled and messed up and soft pink lips open ever so slightly so as to allow several gentle snores to emerge every now and then.

If it hadn't been for the guests coming in less than half an hour, Roderich supposed that he would have crawled back into bed and filled up the space where the Prussian's empty arms lay down on the bed.

"Gilbert…" He whispered softly as he took a seat on the bed. His slender pianist fingers gently combed through the other's disheveled hair, slowly undoing the knots and tangles that it was made up of while continuing to whisper his name.

"Hm?" The Prussian finally asked, his voice still husky with sleep. He rolled over onto his side, tired crimson eyes staring into the Austrian's impatient violet ones. "Whaddya want?"

"You have to get up now."

"Now? I want five more minutes."

"No 'five more minutes' Gilbert," Roderich replied with a sigh. Didn't the other realize how little time they had left? "Now means now. You wouldn't happen to have anything decent to wear would you?"

"For who? You or me?"

"Both, I suppose."

"Yeah… I'll have something," Gilbert answered. With a still sleepy yawn (that he didn't even bother to cover, the Austrian noted) he pulled himself out of bed, pale feet finally making contact with the wooden floor of the bedroom. "But give me a kiss first."

"What?"

The Prussian smirked, taking pride in his love's startled manner. "You heard me, _prinzessin_. The awesome me doesn't do things for others without being paid in return."

"So I have to pay you because you shrunk all my clothes in the laundry," The Austrian replied, his voice a dangerous mixture of surprise, irritation, and absolute anger.

"Pretty much, ja."

"Gilbert, this is ridiculous!"

"Suit yourself, show up in front of everyone naked."

"Don't be a dummkopf!"

"You're the one who wants it!"

"What do you mean I want to be naked in front of everyone? I woke you up just so I could have something decent to wear."

"Which you won't get unless you kiss me."

"Fine."

Before Gilbert even had time to prepare himself, the Austrian had gotten up and pressed his lips up against his own. It had made to be a short kiss, no doubt about that, but Roderich for some reason found himself unable to pry himself off of the other, his tongue gently slithering over the entrance to his mouth, feeling the chapped texture of his pale pink lips. A soft moan of passion and needy want was extracted from the Prussian who in turn pulled the other's body in closer and deepened the kiss. It only took the Austrian a few seconds to do the same and throw his arms around the other's neck, pulling him into a loving and needy embrace. Hands roamed everywhere on both sides, both trying to get as much of the other person as possible.

Secretly, Roderich had wanted the kiss from the very start, but being as he was, (stubborn, prissy, stuck-up, and so on) he felt that he couldn't just give in like that. No, he had to fight. See if there was a way out of it. Even though he had already known that he was fighting a lost battle, he couldn't help but try to maintain at least a little of his already shredded dignity.

"Alright, you've had your fun," He finally spoke up after managing to control himself and draw back. "Now give me decent to wear."

A faint smirk flitted across the silverette's lips. "The maid dress?"

"I said decent."

"Fine fine… I'll find something. Gott, you're so prissy…"

~(^-^)~

If Roderich was one who was inclined to cursing, he would have let out an enormous slew of swears as he tried to hold down that one strand of hair with at least twenty bobby pins and a full can of hairspray. After putting in one last pin, he finally let go of the seemingly untamable cowlick, praying that just this once it would obey him and stay down… especially after all the pain it was taking to put it in.

A soft smile of satisfaction crossed his face as he turned to the mirror and came face to face with his reflection… a reflection without that silly cowlick standing up. For once he finally looked—was one of the bobby pins sticking out?

The ever perfectionist examined himself carefully, before giving a sigh. Yes, there was a pin sticking up. It wasn't much of a big deal though, as long as he was careful nothing ought to be—

BANG!

"RODDY!"

The noise of the stupid Prussian body slamming against the locked bathroom door and the sudden screaming made the aristocrat jump and the cowlick to spring up and defy gravity again.

"What do you want?" Roderich cried out, unlocking the door angrily and coming face to face with the albino. "What could possibly be so important that you have to make me mess up my hair? I finally just got it right!"

The Prussian smirked, his pearly white teeth flashing in between his pale pink lips. "You were doing your hair this entire time? I thought you were taking a super big dump."

The Austrian rolled his eyes. So mature… But what did he honestly expect? It wasn't as if he thought that the Prussian would politely knock on the door.

"What do you want?" He asked once more, his voice growing edgier in irritation.

"West and the others are here."

~(^-^)~

The Austrian made a mad dash to the door, running and running through the house to the point where he was completely panting when he laid his hand on the doorknob. He bent down, hands digging into the skin above his knees in exhaustion. He had never really been the best at athletics, but that wasn't his main concern right now. His main concern was the guests standing right outside his door!

Alright, so maybe he was the absolute worst when it came to athletics.

Even as a child when he still had to undergo training, he was the worst. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Vash were always better than him. The three were able to perform all types of maneuvers to save themselves from being the victims of harsh wars and battles. He, however, was forced to protect his weak self through marriage alliances.

"Roddy? You okay?"

The Prussian's voice whispered into his ears while his arms wrapped around his waist protectively. "Kesesese! You're so weak, Little Master!"

"Oh be quiet!" The Austrian huffed angrily before swinging the door open.

"Gilbert!"

Before Roderich could even move out of the way, two of the visitors, a cheerful Spaniard and a perverted Frenchman, brushed past him and tackled his albino in a fierce hug. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the three as they laughed and hugged each other, grateful for the chance to finally see each other once again. To be honest, he had always been jealous of his albino lover for this one thing: Friends.

Roderich, despite how much more socially refined he was, often found himself unable to make friends like the Prussian. He could make friends—don't get him wrong or anything!—it was just that his friends were different. They were more of allies, really. Just kind there for you, in a way that showed that they cared… but not really. It was hard to explain. Even he didn't understand it as much as he thought he did.

"Roderich," Another voice spoke up, taking the Austrian out of his dream world and placing him back in the one involving reality. The brunette looked up to find Gilbert's younger brother, peering intently at him from out of the door frame with his piercing blue eyes.

"Oh Ludwig, I didn't see you there. Why haven't you come in yet?" He asked, gesturing for the blonde to make his way in through the door.

"I just wanted to check with you first, it's alright that I brought Feli, right?"

"Huh? Feliciano? Sure. I don't see any problem with it…" Roderich replied, a little surprised that Ludwig had even bothered to ask. After all, he had raised the Italian and his brother back in the good old days. Feliciano had always been such a wonderful child—unlike his rude brother. Polite, adorable, obedient… He was like the child he never had. Even when he hit puberty and was revealed to actually be a boy, rather than the sweet-hearted girl everyone thought him to be, he was still all of the same things that made him such a great child… and today, a flourishing nation.

"_Danke_," Ludwig smiled. It was something he rarely did, but when he did, Roderich couldn't help but note that he looked a bit like Gilbert with the same bliss happiness plastered over his face. "Oh and Roderich?"

"Hm?"

"I hope _bruder's _not giving you too much trouble. I know he can be a handful at times."

"Oh no, it's nothing I can't manage."

"That's good…" Ludwig sighed in relief. It was remarkable how much the younger brother looked after his elder instead of the other way around.

"BRUDER!"

Before Roderich even had time to look up, his albino lover had darted past him and tackled the blonde into a fierce hug, laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Missed me Luddy?" The Prussian asked, ruffling his younger brother's neatly gelled and combed back hair. "Geez, how much gel do you put in here? It's so sticky and weird. I get that you like your hair looking like this, but do you really need to put so much?"

"Ja, because if I didn't you'd completely mess it up."

"You really think I'd do that? Gott, Luddy I can't believe that's really how you think of me. I mean, after I raised you and everything. Not awesome."

"That's because you've done it before."

"I'd do it again if I didn't want my hand to get stuck to your head."

The German sighed and gave the looking on brunette a look a sympathy. "I'm sorry you've been forced to deal with this for so long on your own."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Gilbert huffed angrily. "You make it sound like a bad thing! I am the King of All Things Awesome, okay? People don't have to deal and put up with me! They have to worship me! Kesesesese!"

"This is exactly what I meant…" Ludwig mumbled under his breath while the Prussian continued his rant about how "awesome" he supposedly was. "Again I'm so sorry that Elizaveta locked the two of you up here like this."

Roderich forced a laugh, or a nervous chuckle really (that was really what it sounded like, after all). "Like I said Ludwig, it's alright. Besides this isn't your fault, right?"

"Oh, yeah," The German lied, praying that the Austrian before him wouldn't think his hasty reply too suspicious. "I can't believe your ex-wife would do something like this."

"Neither did I really," Roderich sighed. "I always knew that she was rather… determined and energetic, but I never thought that she'd try something like this."

"Veee! Why do you sound so sad, Mr. Austria?" The little brown haired Italian finally spoke up. His large innocent eyes blinked twice in rapid procession as if he couldn't believe that the pianist before him would say such a thing. "I thought that you and Gilbert loved each other and when two people love each other they want to be with each other all the time which is what Mrs. Hungary is letting you do, ve?"

"Wh-what? Me love _him?_" The Austrian drew back in surprise. How did someone as innocent and naïve as Feliciano know something like this? Was he being that obvious? No, no he couldn't be! He hadn't mentioned that _dummkopf's_ name to do anything but ridicule him. Maybe having love for the brains was just an Italian thing… "How on earth could I possibly love such an idiot? Feli, I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken."

"No, I'm not!" The Italian whined, his large eyes searching his face for evidence of the obvious lie. "I know that you love him. You love him the same way that Ludwig loves—"

"F-Feli, that's enough!" Ludwig cried out, pulling the little brown haired man away from the Austrian before he gave anything away. "I-I'm pretty sure that Roderich is more than capable of knowing whether or not he is in love with _bruder_. Roderich, I'm so sorry if Feliciano was bothering you."

"Oh—oh no it's quite alright!" The Austrian hastily replied, the bright red blush in his cheeks still refusing to go down.

"Rooodeeerrrriiiich!" Antonio's cheerful voice suddenly cried out as tan arms slung themselves over the startled aristocrat's shoulders. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Same place as it was last time…" Roderich sighed.

"You seriously expect me to remember, _amigo_? It's been practically forever since I last visited you!" The Spainard rolled his green eyes in exasperation, something he no-doubtedly learned from his young bad-tempered, Italian boyfriend.

"Fine, it's upstairs third door on the right."

"Gracias!"

As the cheerful brunette skipped up the steps, Roderich let out a sigh. He had been looking forward to this day so much, dreaming about how he would be free for at least a moment, and had entirely forgotten who had been invited over. Every time he fantasized about this day, he imagined himself relaxed and having fun. Everything was calm, peaceful… Now, everything just felt so awkward. After all, he never really associated with the Prussian friends—save Ludwig and Feliciano of course! He and Ludwig were sort of friends he supposed. At the very least the two were acquaintances.

Feliciano and him, on the other hand, had a rather… bizarre… relationship. Several hundred years ago he had acted as a father to the young Italian nation. He fed him, scolded him…. To this day he was still surprised to see how much that adorable little girl boy had grown over the years. Of course he still had that ridiculous cowlick, but then again, Roderich had a similar one so no complaints there.

A sudden loud beeping went off from the kitchen, causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise.

"That's the cake!" Roderich cried out, but before he could dash off to the kitchen, Ludwig had stepped in his way.

"It's okay Roderich, Gilbert can get it."

"Whaaaat? Me get the cake? Are you out of your mind West? Completely unawesome…" The Prussian whined. It truly was remarkable how childlike a grown man could sound—or grown nation! Honestly, he had been alive for centuries and he still failed to have a speck of maturity whatsoever."I mean, I'm so friggin' awesome. You guys should be bowing down to me, not making me get cake for all of you. Geez…"

"Please Gilbert," Roderich asked, his violet eyes boring into the albino's piercing red ones, a pleading look etched into their magnificent color. "Just go with Ludwig."

"Ja, ja, I'll go…" The silverette finally sighed before turning reluctantly to the kitchen with his brother and the brown haired Italian in fast pursuit.

"Danke! And don't forget the tea on the counter!" Roderich gave a little smile as he called after the trio. Gilbert could actually be pretty nice when he wanted to be. It amazed him that someone so obnoxious and self-worshipping would pause every now and then to just look down on him and listen… and then, obey.

Before nothing of the sort ever happened. In fact, the mere idea of such nonsense of unfathomable. Now however, it appeared that the Prussian had changed… sort of. It wasn't too much of a change, but it was still there. Roderich could see it clearly when Gilbert stopped bugging him and looked directly into his eyes, looking for approval or some sort of reaction from the other before going on. He could hear it when he'd stop his "awesomeness ramblings" just to listen to what the Austrian would have to say. He could feel it when warm pale arms wrapped around him in the middle of the night and sweet sweet words of love and compassion were whispered into his ear.

"Well then Roderich…" A voice with a heavy French accent rang out across the room, jolting the Austrian out of his thoughts on his love. "I suppose it's just the two of us now, non?"

~(^-^)~

"Geez! What's the big deal West? Why did you want me to get the priss' cake? It's just a friggin' cake. So what if it burns?" The Prussian whined as he crossed his arms over his chest in absolute defiance. He wanted to look awesome. He wanted to look as if he didn't care about the stupid aristocrat and his stupider cake and tea. He didn't feel that way, but he at least wanted to look that way…especially in front of his_ bruder_ and his little Italian boyfriend.

"Gilbert listen to me," The German stepped up towards his brother, his blonde hair brushing against the other's silver. "I know you love Roderich. You can't fool me. When you're home, you're constantly talking about him. And when you're not home, you're at his house. I've always known that you loved him. Even before you yourself figured it out, I've known."

The Prussian froze. A look of surprise and shock plastered over his usually oh-so cocky and superior face. L-Ludwig knew? H-How did he know? Gilbert thought that he had kept it extremely well hidden—hell! He knew he did! He wanted to ask how the other found out, but doing so would mean admitting his feelings, something he really wasn't quite ready for.

"What makes you say that?" He asked after some time, in what he hoped sounded like an indifferent tone.

"Because I've seen you together. As a child, you'd always bring me here and laugh and tell me that Roderich was my _mutti_."

"Geez West… That was a freakin' joke hundreds of years ago! Besides, even if he was your _mutti,_ I'm your brother so he'd be my _mutti _too!"

"Then why did you kiss him?"

~(^-^)~

Roderich spun around to see the Frenchman sitting down on the couch, a soft smirk forming over his pink lips as a slender finger twirled his golden locks in what appeared to be harmless boredom… but then again this was Francis, so no one could truly be sure. It could, after all, just be another plot to get into somebody's pants.

"Francis! I didn't see you there!"

"Odd…" The blonde murmured as a soft frown overtook the smirk. He looked down at his outfit, carefully examining it for wrinkles or creases or any reason why he, someone so noticeable, would be unnoticeable. "Everyone said that this was by far the most exquisite and eye-catching uniform they had ever seen. Even Arthur came up to after the meetings to comment on my outfit's beauty that unique only to the Country of Romance."

"Oh no, it's not that!" Roderich chuckled nervously. "I simply thought that you went to the kitchen with the others. Nothing more."

"I see…" Francis sighed. "Well, do you want to sit down? You look like a sore thumb just standing around awkwardly there."

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"But I insist! Come Roderich, what's the point in just standing like that? Relax, a bit."

"Honestly, I'm alright here."

"But I'm a guest! It's not very polite to disagree with guests, now is it?" The Frenchman murmured softly, his blue eyes narrowing slyly at the Austrian who was now frozen in spot.

Should he go? Should he stay here?

He really didn't want to sit next to Francis of all people, but he didn't want to be considered an impolite host either. After all, it had been almost two weeks since anyone at all dropped by his house. Would Francis really act in his usual perverted ways the one time in so lone he could come for a visit?

He wouldn't dare, right?

Right?

That was at least what was going on in the brunette's mind as he sat down right next to the Frenchman, just missing his satisfied smirk by a matter of seconds…

~(^-^)~

"Wh-what? Specs and I? KISS?" Gilbert asked nervously in what he hoped was disbelief. "That's ridiculous…" Ludwig didn't really see the two of them locking lips, did he? Roderich and him had always been so careful around him, making absolutely sure that before they even laid eyes on each other, innocent baby blue ones were far away from them. The notion that Ludwig could have seen something that the two strived so hard to prevent him from seeing was impossible, right?

"What's ridiculous is that you still don't admit it!" The Prussian's brother retorted in frustration.

"Because it's completely untrue!"

"It is not!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"I will," Ludwig hissed, intense blue eyes staring fiercely into his brother's nervous crimson ones. "Elizaveta was kind enough to take a picture for me."

"Photoshop," The Prussian scoffed. "I mean, come on Luddy, you know that half the junk out there now isn't even real! People change it!"

His words however stopped when the German pulled out an old dog-eared black and white photograph out of his breast pocket.

~(^-^)~

"So, Francis…" Roderich began, groping around for any conversation that could alleviate the awkward silent between the two of them. "How's your country?"

"_C'est_ magnificent… as usual. What's there not to love about the country of romance? We lost Eurovision most likely because that Swedish piece of shit rigged it. I mean, our entrance was simply beautiful, _non_?" Here the blonde turned pointedly to the Austrian as if daring him to disagree. He could have also moved in closer just a smidge, but Roderich honestly couldn't tell. It _felt _like the was less space in between them now, but he had no way of knowing for sure.

"I, actually, didn't get a chance to watch this year's Eurovision," He admitted quietly. To him, that was the worst part about this imprisonment. He had grown to not mind Gilbert all that much, but Eurovison? He loved the music and craved to see that one day where Austria would finally be crowned winner.

"Oh? What a shame… France was amazing as usual. But, apparently not amazing enough for Europe to vote, hm? What is it with these Europeans' taste nowadays?"

"I have no idea… It probably left with their actually good classical music with real instruments and not computerized fakes."

"Well said Roderich!" Francis laughed, weaving his arm around the Austrian's shoulder and moving in even more. This time, the brunette was sure that the Frenchman was getting closer. Now their legs had no room besides ride next to one another's and their sides were seeming as if someone had glued the two together.

What was Francis trying to achieve here? Was he just used to being this close to others or…

Did he have some type of ulterior motive?

~(^-^)~

The picture was a bit blurry and obviously lacking in color, but it showed its purpose at any rate. If it wasn't being used as evidence against him, Gilbert supposed that he would have kept it in his own pocket or even framed it! It was after all their first kiss after the fall of the Berlin Wall.

At the time, Gilbert had been completely changed. Red eyes that used to flash in obnoxiousness and self-praise were dull and drained of life. His abnormally pale skin seemed even paler and sicklier with the addition of many painful looking scars decorating every inch of him. It had been a scary time for him. He didn't know how to act anymore, what to say to everyone who welcomed him back from Russia, or how to even live normally. Everything felt like a lie. Was he truly safe from that Braginski bastard? Or was this all just some cruel terrible dream? The only time he knew for sure, was demonstrated in the picture.

The two of them were at a beautiful grand piano, an unusual place for a kiss between two regular people, but a growing normalcy for them. Gilbert had grown to love sitting down on the black piano bench and stretching his arm behind the Austrian's waist before pulling him into a passionate hug with many kisses and whispered words of love.

In this one particular picture, however, Roderich was sitting on the Prussian's lap with his arms wrapped around tightly around his shoulders as if letting go would mean death. Their lips were locked in a frenzied passion as tongues swept about, dancing between one another's mouths. Gilbert could still remember the kiss and the feel of the pianist's soft pink lips against his chapped ones. It was all of this that brought him back to life. Without Roderich he would have continued to live on like a true monster, living on only for the sake of waiting to be put out of its misery.

The photo reminded him of a lot of bad times, but it also reminded him of the good times. Like, the times when he Roddy were together with only themselves and nobody else… The magical hours they spent together…

With a soft sigh of reluctance, the albino shoved the picture into his pocket. What good was it resisting when his brother had such strong evidence?

~(^-^)~

"Your entry for Eurovision though…" The Frenchman chuckled, a flash of brilliant white teeth appearing between his lips, "it completely blew me away! I wasn't expecting it at all!"

"How could you not suspect it? I thought you knew how much I value my piano and classical music!" Roderich exclaimed in surprise. Francis must have known that he would submit something so soothing and proper. This was Francis they were talking about though… He probably expected something completely vulgar. _Dummkopf._

"_Mon dieu!_ You call _that _classical?" The blonde laughed, his grip on the Austrian's shoulder tightening as he chuckled to himself as if that were the silliest thing he had ever heard.

"Of course, I do. What would you call it?" The brunette snapped, irritation visibly showing in violet eyes. Something was seriously wrong with that complete pervert of a nation today. He of all people had to know classical music when he heard it. If Gilbert could identify it, so could Francis, after all!

"Hmm…" Francis mused, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as if mocking the other by not giving an immediate response. "It sounded a lot more like something you'd hear at an Austrian strip club…"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Roderich gasped, completely taken aback by the other's response. In fact, he was so surprised he failed to notice a certain someone's hand sneaking up his thigh…

~(^-^)~

"H-How did you get this picture?" Gilbert asked, his cocky and over-confident voice for once hesitant and at a loss of words.

"Elizaveta took it," Ludwig responded simply. "But that's beside the point. What are you going to do about Roderich?"

"What d'ya mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't. Gott Luddy, I may be awesome, but I'm not a mind reader!"

"You don't need to be a mind reader to see your own emotions! You just have to stop being so Gott verdammt stubborn!"

"Ich? Stubborn? I'm awesome, not stubborn!"

"Fine, then admit that you love Roderich."

"Why? What good will that do you?"

"See! You're being stubborn again! If that's what you want to do, don't admit," Ludwig sighed, blue eyes staring straight into his brother's intense red ones, pleading him stop acting so narcissistic, stubborn, and well… Gilbert-y.

"Fine, I love him," Gilbert replied with a roll of his eyes. "Now, what do you want to tell me that's so _verdammt _important? And why do you need to know so much about Roddy and I? Doesn't the awesome me get a little bit of privacy?" The Prussian growled as he bent down to wrap his fingers around the oven handle, jerking the door open and allowing the delicate scent of freshly baked cake to take over the kitchen.

"Elizaveta was nice enough to lock the two of you up here for a month, _alone_. I think that should be enough privacy, _ja_?" Ludwig responded impatiently.

"What do you mean _nice _enough?"

"In case you haven't noticed Gilbert, everyone's rooting for you and Roderich to make a move!" The German finally cried out. "Honestly, the two of you have been casting goo-goo eyes at each other for centuries and yet you both still deny everything. You won't ever shut up about him, you always go to his house, and we even have a picture of the two of you kissing. Verdammt, we don't have just that picture. We have hundreds! Did you know that Elizaveta is able to cover her entire room with pictures of you two going at it again?"

"Why the hell does she have those pictures!"

"Answer me first, why the hell haven't you proposed yet?"

~(^-^)~

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean," The Frenchman mused, pursing his lips as he watched the brunette wriggle in discomfort, a heavy red blush gathering around his cheeks.

_Mon dieu,_ he really was adorable when he wasn't so uptight. Francis could really see why his Prussian friend had taken such a liking to the pianist. He was just beautiful the way his brown chocolate colored hair was so neatly combed, the way his soulful violet eyes hid behind proper and distinguished glasses… Everything was absolutely perfect when he stopped being so stingy and uptight. Like right now for instance. Roderich wouldn't dare lash out at a guest, which gave the perverted blonde absolute control…

"I-I'm afraid I still don't quite understand what you mean," Roderich stammered. "What do you mean by saying that one of Mozart's finest pieces seems as if it belongs in a strip club?"

"One of Mozart's finest pieces?" Francis asked, chuckling lightly at the Austrian's continued obliviousness to what truly represented his country that fateful day… And it wasn't Mozart. "If I recall correctly, the song was performed by a group who called themselves _Trackschittaz_?"

"So the song that represented Austria in the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest was not _Rondo Alla Turca_?" Roderich asked, a soft gasp escaping his lips as his fingers trembled in both shock and nervousness.

"Not at all," The French nation replied, his voice now a seductive whisper as his soft pink lips grazed across the shell of the brunette's ear, causing him to flinch slightly and draw back. "I think the title of the song had something to do with… _deim popo_."

~(^-^)~

"Y-You expect me to propose?"

The Prussian's sudden response was cried out with surprise and uncertainty, the hesitance of doing what was demanded of him quite apparent on his usually oh-so cocky face. Red eyes blinked quickly in shock as ears worked fast to make sure that the German had said what they thought he had.

Was Ludwig seriously waiting for him and that complete pansy to get _married_? As in, get settled? Maybe start up a family?

"You've loved Roderich for centuries, right?" The younger brother asked, blue eyes staring sternly into surprised crimson ones. "Don't you think that it's about time you finally do something about it?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Gilbert responded quietly, lowering his head to avoid his brother's harsh gaze. He looked down at the floor with its clean white tiles. Ha, how much time did that silly pansy spend cleaning it? Probably more than he ever spent doing anything interesting… unless of course you counted his piano as interesting.

"How are you not sure?" Ludwig exclaimed, impatience obvious in his voice. "The two of you have loved each other even before I was born! Everyone knows that you two can't stand to be without each other. It's not a secret anymore!"

The Prussian stared blankly as his younger brother fished through his pockets, cursing slightly under his breath, until he finally found what he was searching for—a small velvet box whose contents were quite obvious given the situation. Ludwig tossed it to the albino who caught it half-heartedly and asked what was inside… even though he already knew far too well what the reply would be.

"It's an engagement ring. Open it. All you have to do now is go back there and give it to him, ja?"

"Nein."

~(^-^)~

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" The Austrian asked. "_Meine popo?"_

A pink blush spread over his cheeks. Francis couldn't be for real, could he? O-Of course not! It was preposterous! This had to be another one of his perverted tricks…

But then again, Roderich had heard the name _Trackshittaz_. He couldn't place where, but he had heard it all the same and he knew enough about the group to know that they were Austrian rappers… and of course that he didn't particularly like them, although his citizens did have some sort of unexplained love for the group. He couldn't see why, in all honesty. Their songs were nothing when compared to Mozart's finest masterpieces after all!

The confused little pianist was in such deep thought about this he barely noticed soft French fingers waltzing slowly up his leg to the point where they dug gently into his inner thigh, pressing and squirming the sensitive flesh there and eliciting a soft surprised moan from the Austrian owner.

"Fr-Francis! What are you doi—"

~(^-^)~

"W-was?" The German asked, hesitantly. He hadn't been expected this response. He knew there would be some resistance—okay maybe a lot—but he thought in the end his elder brother would just go through with it. He didn't think that he'd be hearing the denial in such a strong, completely uninterested voice. "Y-You do love Roderich, right?" He finally asked. Now that his confidence was lost, his voice took up a more hesitant tone that was almost child-like really.

It shocked the Prussian at first. It had been a while since he saw naïve blue eyes stare up at him in such a questioning manner. It was times like this that made him actually feel like the big brother, even though now they had become quite the rare occurrence.

"Loving someone and proposing to someone are two different things, West," Gilbert finally responded, his voice soft, yet strong and confident. "I love Roderich, yes. But I don't know if he'll accept. I know that proposing, marriage, and all that junk seems pretty easy when Roderich has been married every other century, but it's not just love that's involved. This is Roderich. The only people he's ever married are the people he could gain something from to save his nation. What do I have that I could give him?" The Prussian asked, his voice getting progressively louder and far more irritable as he continued on. But that was expected more less seeing that A—this was Gilbert and B—he did have a valid point. "The Kingdom of Prussia was dissolved years ago. I'm not even considered a nation anymore!"

"Bruder, don't be so shallow," Ludwig responded hesitantly. He tried to keep his voice cheerful and optimistic but knew that he was failing quite heavily at it. Oh why couldn't he be like Feli? The adorable brunette haired Italian with wide innocent eyes always knew what to say and was cheerful even in the worst of times. "I'm sure Roderich would make an exception for you."

Red eyes lifted up from the ground slowly, piercing themselves into a certain younger brother.

"Would he?"

~(^-^)~

"I mean that the song had something to do about _deim popo_," The French nation responded innocently, completely ignoring the Austrian's last stammering question. In fact, rather than stop what he was doing, he simply took his other arm and wrapped the now very much uncomfortable Roderich in it, pulling him in closer to the point that there was no room between their two bodies.

Had this been Gilbert making such moves, the brunette felt that he would have felt fine. In fact, maybe he'd take a little pleasure in it, too… But this wasn't his albino lover now drawing him in and brushing along his—erm… vital regions. This was Francis. The pervert. The one person everyone feared touching them.

A soft gasp was forced out from between Roderich's lips as fingers brushed slightly against his rear end.

"I don't believe that it was _deim popo_, in particular," The Frenchman nonchalantly spoke up, now that he had completely gained his Austrian companion's attention once more. "I thought that he was speaking more or less to everyone, but I could see why he'd pick yours if you're right…"

~(^-^)~

"Veeee! Of course he would!" Feliciano jumped in, practically saving his blonde boyfriend's life. It was really pretty amazing how he could just jump into conversations and take a part in them… even if he didn't really know what was going on. At any rate, he knew what was going on here and also wanted to see his former caretaker marry the one person he had always loved.

"F-Feli?" The silverette gasped, taken aback just like his brother at the Italian's sudden involvement. Unlike Ludwig, however, Gilbert had actually forgotten that the little brunette had followed them into the kitchen.

…_Followed them into the kitchen… _

There was just something about that sentence (well sentence fragment really, but when was Awesome really ever concerned about grammar?) that suddenly caused the Prussian to freeze.

"Ludwig… How long have we been here?" He finally asked, crimson eyes growing wide with horror.

~(^-^)~

"Fr-Francis! Stop it!" Roderich gasped as the Frenchman's experienced fingers traveled farther up his inner thigh, stroking and teasing the sensitive area there. The brunette bit his lip to keep the moans from escaping his mouth. He didn't want to give in, but he didn't want to scream and start an enormous fuss with a person who was supposed to be a guest. What to do… What to do…

"Stop what?" Was the innocent reply. It was the typical reply the perverted blonde usually gave when his startled victims begged him to leave them alone. Thus, it really was silly for the Austrian to think that this time would be an exception… especially since the two of them were all alone with nobody around to stop or intervene.

"I'm not doing anything… But would you like me to?" He continued, his voice a soft seductive purr in the pianist's ear, gently nibbling on the area there.

Roderich could feel his face growing red as the man's tongue swept over his ear shell, pressing soft kisses to the skin as it trailed across his face.

"N-nein! I wouldn't like you to!" The Austrian squeaked as soft pink lips brushed against his forehead. With a huff of his breath he forced his head to turn away, but found the arm draping around his shoulder preventing him from doing so as slender fingers gripped his chin, nails digging into his skin in such a way that he was sure there would be a mark the next day.

"Well that's a shame…" Francis pouted as he moved in closer to the Austrian's face to the point where there was less than a centimeter between their lips.

~(^-^)~

"About half an hour maybe…."

"SCHIESE!" The Prussian cried out as he dashed to the countertop and sloppily cut the cake into four quick uneven slices.

"Gilbert, don't worry about the cake. It has to cool down to room temperature before you eat it anyway," The younger brother sighed. Honestly, how was he related to such a pure idiot?

"It's not the cake!" The Prussian cried out urgently as he ran towards the door with two plates of cake balancing precariously in each hand. He cursed under his breath as he laid down the two on his right hand to open door before picking the plates up again and turning to his brother and his boyfriend.

"It's Roderich. We left him with Francis."

~(^-^)~

The Austrian's violet eyes widened in shock as French lips pressed against his own. Th-This was too much, even for France who constantly molested every person he met. It was completely uncalled for and morally incorrect. Every fiber of the brunette's feeling screamed out against the sensation of Francis' teeth nibbling gently against his lips, begging for an entrance that would most certainly never be given if he had anything to say over the matter (which in truth he didn't, but he did like to believe otherwise, ja?).

Determined to escape the blondes surprising iron grip on him, Roderich began to try squirming out of the situation, his weak and dainty aristocratic hands pounding against the other's back in harsh protest. His feet kicked angrily, but seeing as that at this point he was practically on top of the French nation's lap (oh how uncouth…) he failed to hit anything that would cause him to be released.

He opened his mouth to scream his true beloved's name, but the second his lips formed the familiar "Gi," Francis had seized the moment to push his tongue inside his mouth, sucking out the air that would have been used to call for help. Thus, against the aristocrat's will, the kiss was deepened… and the Frenchman's desire to completely dominate the other was fired up even more so.

Hands that had previously been attached to one particular place now roamed up and down the Austrian's body, savoring and taking in the feel of every curve and patch of skin. One minute they would be gently tousling brunette strands of hair, the next they would plummet down his shirt in a much violent manner, and later on up his pants in such a needful and greedy way that Roderich had never felt before.

He didn't like this one bit. It didn't feel comfortable. It wasn't right. It was everything it shouldn't have been. Gilbert, as silly and narcisstic as he was, never behaved like _this_. Hell, Francis' behavior made the obnoxious albino seem like an angel!

Roderich continued to squirm against the hands that held him still, trying his best to escape the embrace of death, although he knew by this point that such attempts were useless… Oh why oh why was he so weak?

And where was that _dummkopf _Prussian? How long did it take to get cake?

~(^-^)~

Red ruby orbs widened in shock as they took in the scene taking place in the living room.

Francis kissing his Austrian, his love, oh-so passionately on the couch with hands everywhere they shouldn't have been. His gentle blue eyes glimmered in erotica as Roderich's violet ones froze over in a shock, a mix of horror and the need to escape plastered over his face as his weak fists beat at the other's back in an attempt to get him to let go.

No, this couldn't be happening. It was impossible. It couldn't be real.

Roderich was his and his alone. He was the one who loved that pansy of a nation, not the perverted blonde molesting on the couch as if there were no tomorrow. He didn't like this one bit.

RODERICH BELONGED TO HIM GOTT VERDAMMT!

~(^-^)~

Roderich didn't know what happened first.

Was it the sickening pop as a pale fist, appearing from almost nowhere, connected with his molester's jaw?

Or was it the both horrified and extremely agitated scream of "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

At any rate, the Austrian felt Francis' grip on him loosen considerably to the point where he simply fell out of perverse embrace and into familiar Prussian arms that wrapped around him tightly in a way that signified he'd never let go if he could.

Of course Francis had displayed the same emotion, the same feeling of wanting to keep the little brunette pianist all for himself, but Gilbert was somehow more gentle and just… well… true. He would have never thought that he'd think this way of someone who had only centuries ago been his hated enemy, but there it was in plain black and white.

Roderich stole a peak at the French nation who was now sprawled over his back on the couch, arms laid out in absolute defeat. A scowl that resulted really from surprise and pain rather than his friend's actions was plastered onto lips that had only a few moments ago been harassing every visible part of him. His grimace deepened as he gently ran a finger over the swollen red skin on his jaw line, flinching at the slightest touch of himself that caused more pain than his precious face could bear.

"Ahhh mon ami," He moaned. "Could you have not gone a bit lighter? I need this face for favorite pastime, non?"

"Since when did harassing _meine Osterrich_ could as a pastime?" the Prussian growled, crimson eyes glowing angrily in a determination not to give in and simply smash up the rest of the blonde's face. "What makes you think that you have a right to him anyway? He's mine, you got that? You go find your own little slut to do whatever you want."

Francis simply chuckled darkly, his perverse attitude not put out by the hit or abusive talk in the slightest.

"What makes me think that I have a right to him? Gilbert I thought you knew…" He mused, arms pulling him up from the almost sleeping position on the couch.

"Fr-Francis!" Ludwig choked out, as he realized what the Frenchman was about to tell his older brother. His expression was a mix of both concern and horror as the perverted blonde simply looked up and gave a mischievous smile.

"Oui?" Was the innocent response.

"Don't tell him. Do not tell him anything."

"You mean he seriously doesn't know?" Francis asked, genuine shock and surprise coating over his voice. "But how? I thought everyone knew…"

"Well Gilbert doesn't."

"But don't you think he needs to know who his precious little Austrian truly belongs to? Hmm?"

"J-Just don't tell him, Francis."

"Don't tell me what?" Gilbert whined, his voice rising in impatience much like a four year old's. "Don't keep secrets from me West. I've raised you better than that."

"See, he wants to know, too!" Francis grinned much to the German's horror.

"Francis," Roderich finally spoke up, his voice trembling slightly from nerves. "Don't tell him!"

"You can't force me to," the French nation simply replied, a cocky expression perched upon his lips. "Alright so Gil, listen closely."

"Francis, please!"

"Don't tell him anything!"

A soft smirk was the only reply to two Germanic nations got before the secret slipped through his lips and out into the living room for the startled Prussian to hear.

"We used to be married…"

Ruby red eyes widened in both shock and horror as silence re-enveloped the room. It felt like a different sort of silence somehow, much more different than the one that had gone on for only a few seconds before the Frenchman uttered those terrifying words. In a way, it was deafening. There were so many thoughts running through his head at once he felt that he would simply burst open.

_Since when had the two been married?_

_Why were the married?_

_Are they still married?_

_But didn't Roderich use to be with Elizaveta? What was he doing with Francis?_

The list went on and on, but every time he opened his mouth to ask one of the questions, he shut it again as a new query and wave of nausea took form. He didn't know how long he continued on like this, but it must have been a good minute until he was saved by a certain Spaniard's sudden cry and pounding of steps on the polished wooden floor.

"Guys, I'm back!"

The moment the new comer entered the room, he felt as if he ought to retreat immediately. Every single pair of eyes was boring into him—even Gilbird's small beady bird eyes were pinned onto him. Of course they really weren't to blame. Their only choices after all were to either stare at the melting down Prussian or the innocent, completely situation oblivient brunette that had just walked in. Obviously, the better choice was the latter.

"Wh-what took you so long?" Roderich finally spoke up, his nervous voice cutting through the silence in the attempt to revive at least a bit of conversation.

"I got a little lost since it's been quite a long time since I visited. The bathroom is the fifth door on the left, not the third on the right," Antonio replied easily, unaware of how awkward silence that had relapsed. "That's the bedroom—oh and I didn't know that you two shared a room together!"

"W-was?" Roderich asked, his cheeks blushing a furious shade of red. "That's not true! How can you tell that?"

"Both of your clothes were lying out on the bed," the green eyed man smiled cheerfully as if he hadn't just revealed an intimate piece of information that was obviously not to be shared. However, he wasn't done with the privacy violations just yet! "It's so weird that the two of you share a room. When we were married, you bought an extra bed and put it in the basement."

"Wait, you married Antonio too?" Gilbert cried out, his mind now racing. So while he wasn't looking, Roderich had managed to marry both Francis_ and_ Antonio. "When was all of this?"

"We sent you the invitation to the wedding, but only Ludwig came," The Spaniard replied quietly. "He said that you couldn't make it."

"But I never got an invitation!" The Prussian screeched in anger. "I got no notice of this whatsoever! Ludwig Beilshmidt, what the hell is going on here?"

The German tugged anxiously at the collar of his shirt. _Shiesse…_ Why was he being put on the spotlight, like this?

"I intercepted the mail before you could get it, okay?" He finally confessed. "I didn't want you to get hurt when you saw all of Roderich's wedding invitations in the mail."

"You mean you lied to me?"

"Gilbert, please don't say that. I protected you."

"Nein, you lied."

"Stop being so _Gott verdammt_ stubborn Gilbert! I didn't lie. I just hid the information so you wouldn't break down like you obviously are now."

Gilbert simply stood up and walked out of the door, only pausing briefly to say one last and final thing to his brother.

"I'm not breaking down."

But the tears gushing down his cheeks spoke otherwise.

~(^-^)~

_**I'm sorry for ending it this way, but I had to. I knew it would really torture you guys and that's what a good writer does, right? I've been planning this particular day for a long time now. /cackles evilly. Yup, all of this was planned since around Day 3. I love you all too~ Have fun with those feels!**_

_**Anyway in the beginning, I was planning to make the day after this have a bit of eurovision in it what with Francis' bringing up of a certain song that represented a certain Austrian nation. If you haven't seen it yet, then I guess you really really should just for shit and giggles. The name of the song is Woki Mit Deim Popo which roughly translates to "Shake your butt." Gah—getting off topic here—The main reason I brought this up was to ask**_

_**:Do you think it's a bit (fine, really really) too late for that, or should I just say "YOLO" and do it anyway? **_

_**Once again, reviews make me happy which makes the upcoming chapters full of the fluff, angst, and smut I know you all love~**_


	14. Day Eleven

**[A/N]**-Alright so I took a pretty long time to write this, what else is new? Sorry about that, really nice people who like quick updates, but it's like time is just falling out of my pockets these days. Ugh… Anyway, this chapter has the Austrian Eurovision entry "Woki mit Deim Popo" in it, despite the fact that the Baku 2012 Eurovision Contest ended months ago.

At any rate, the song is in German so I put the English translate ((like this)) so you guys can read the German and see what it means in English.

You're welcome darlings—and without further ado, here is the next chapter of…/drummroll

LOCKED UP WITH HIM~!

~(^-^)~

The clock burned red numbers reading out three thirty-one in the middle of the night, a time when all of the household was expected to be in a deep peaceful slumber.

Tonight, however, was quite the exception as the Austrian rolled over and over in his sleep, feet kicking out in protest at some imaginary person as his mouth formed the words he had spoken the day before in absolute horror and fear.

"No! Don't tell him Francis!"

The panicked cries of desperation slipped out of the Austrian's mouth, increasing in volume and fear as both nightmares and flashbacks of the day plagued his little brunette hair covered head. He wanted it to stop. No, he _needed_ it to stop, and desperately at that. After all, why would he need reminding of the event that had been constantly eating away at his mind ever since those idiots had left… not including Ludwig of course. Thankfully, he had been the one to actually keep a portion of his good sense.

Yes, only a small portion of what usually was something so great and vast. Ludwig usually always managed to be level headed and keep a great amount of common sense—especially when his idiotic brother, lacking in both, would start acting up. It was true that while Francis and Antonio were telling his brother of their married lives with him, Ludwig was doing his best to get them to stop. However, in that case, his best truly failed to be enough and as a result had really failed from stopping such a scene.

Of course at that point, stopping the drama was seemingly impossible, but Ludwig could have prevented such an occasion if he had simply told Gilbert about Roderich's previous marriages. Perhaps, if he did that, there would be no need for the entire catastrophe yesterday.

A new layer of sweat and tears broke out over the Austrian as new vision and flashbacks took a strong hold on his sleeping mind, drenching his body in panic that one would have been able to smell from the doorway…

"_And why not?" Francis asked, his sly voice asking in a tone of make innocence. "I think this is something your little albino ought to know, non? How silly of him to think that you belong to him... You're mine, aren't you mon cherie?"_

"No!" Roderich whimpered, hands splaying out in front of him to push away the Frenchman who, in reality, was nowhere near his home. "I-I'm not! Let go of me!"

"_Hm? You don't remember that fateful day of 1770 when we exchanged our…" Here his voice became a hushed whisper, as if to dramatize the news that really didn't need much more drama. "...wedding vows?"_

_Roderich felt the urge to strangle his ex-husband as the two unmentionable words slipped out of his mouth. He turned to look at Gilbert, his true love, whose deep crimson eyes were now wide open in shock. He attempted to play it cool though. He always did. That's just how Gilbert handled everything._

_Never show your weakness._

_Be strong._

_The Austrian knew, that even now when his heart was most likely just torn into two, he would continue to play it cool. He was always so stubborn like that. Even now, despite how hurt and torn apart he must have felt, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a small smile._

"_Wedding vows? Roddy, is this true? You got married?— and to Francis, of all people?" Gilbert had asked him. It was obvious that he was trying to sound as if he were poking fun of the Austrian, laughing that he had been silly enough to get married. The Prussian himself had always shied away from marriage alliances, scoffing marriage as too dumb for someone as awesome as him. Roderich had always told him in the past that he should have married to avoid the dissolution of his kingdom. Maybe an extra ally would have saved him from his cruel fate! Gilbert, however, would always laugh in response to this before looking straight at the Austrian, a serious look in his normally joking eyes as he spoke._

"_I would have, but I doubt that I one I wanted to ask would have agreed."_

_Before Roderich had no idea what the albino had meant, simply thinking that he was being a_ dummkopf_. Now however, he knew exactly what he had meant… If only he had known before… If only he actually listened…_

"J-Ja…" _The aristocrat's dream-self flushed, looking down at the floor in a pathetic attempt not to look instead into his love's sad red eyes, glittering softly in true melancholy and heart break._

"_Oui, of course it was! Why didn't you come to see the ceremony, Gilbert? Oh Roderich looks simply stunning in a wedding gown—and the one we picked, together of course, just suited him so perfectly!" Francis sighed dreamily as he went on and on to describe everything that had happened at the ceremony. And when Roderich had said everything, he truly meant everything. Francis described to the obviously envious and heart-broken albino the way the veil was cast over his violet eyes, the magnificent wedding cake that he had baked himself, the enchanting gold wedding bands, the music of Mozart as the walked down the aisle…_

_As Francis' list went on and on, Roderich could sense crimson eyes boring into his face, asking him why he had done this. Why had he married Francis and not him? _

_Francis was a creep, a pervert. Roderich doubted that he even truly loved him. Wanted him perhaps, lusted after him definitely, but when the question turned to love the answer was a negative._

_Gilbert on the other hand, Roderich sensed, truly loved him. That was why he was falling apart now, after all. His Roderich. The one he had loved for so many years had already been married twice, and neither of his marriages were to him. Instead, he had married a pervert and a queer girl who had thought herself to be a man until she reached puberty and someone had sat down with her and told her the truth._

_Roderich could understand how he felt and why he felt his way. He knew that this was all his fault._

_And Gilbert would probably never forgive him…_

The soft pounding of footsteps in the hallway caused Roderich's sleeping form to turn around, still only half awake as he cried out "Antonio!" and dove back beneath the blankets and into his nightmares while a dark form looked on sadly from the doorstep with a soft sigh.

_Of course,_ the albino thought to himself as he watched his love's body toss and turn on his bed in a restless have sleep.

Obviously, _he_ had been the person approaching the Austrian—not the oh-so precious Antonio. Gilbert wasn't surprised though, not after the day's surprising twist of events in which he had learned the truth about his love, his precious little piano player… The Prussian took in some pleasure in remembering that Antonio had gone home long ago with the rest of those traitors.

And to think that he had once called them his friends… Ludwig still was his friend of course—heck they were brooders—but he considered Francis to be in quite the bit of hot water.

If only Roderich had been able to hear these thoughts. Maybe he would have finally awoken from his nightmares and made things right. He could have told the Prussian that he loved him, loved him more than anyone else in the entire world, loved him so much that he didn't need a ring and a certificate to prove it.

Heck, those two items didn't even mean anything to him anymore. It was more of just a "seal the deal" kind of thing and after forming marriage alliances with so many nations, he was, for the most part, done with such deals. Even if he wasn't completely fed up with such a boring tradition at this point, he would never dream of marrying his real true love in fear that the two of them would be broken up by war or the disapproval of the other nations.

_Ludwig's face broke out in sweat when his brother called out his name, commanding him to tell him just what was going on._

"_What do you mean you intercepted the mail? Didn't you think that I at least ought to know about little mister 'I'm going to marry every nation in Europe?" Gilbert had cried out. His eyes looked down on his brother as if he had been betrayed rather than protected from the melt-down he was having now._

"_This is why. If I didn't take the invitations before you, you would have broken down like this. Then you'd make a mess of all the wedding ceremonies!" Ludwig retorted. "Gilbert, I tried to protect. Don't act like I'm trying to do you in. I'm your bruder. I love you."_

"_Really? I thought you loved Feli…" Gilbert muttered, before running out of the room, tears cascading down his face as his brother called his name, begging him to return._

"Gilbert!" Roderich had choked out, tears now making a mess of his own face as well. "Get back here! Gilbert!"

"Are you sure you want me back over there?" The_ real_ Prussian spoke sourly, his hurt feelings not even disguised as his voice barely managed to choke out the words. "Aren't you happy with your real lovers—your two husbands and that thing with a frying pan you call an ex-wife?"

A frown crossed Roderich's mouth as he envisioned the red-eyed man standing defiantly in the door way, tears so close to gushing down his face in a stream of heartbreak.

"But they aren't my real lovers!" The Austrian cried out in protest. His eyelids squeezed urgently as his feet kicked out in frustration and restlessness. "Everything was just for the sake of politics!"

"But you ended up marrying them…" Gilbert spoke silently to the sleeping Austrian's form. It was silly really how he was finally having the conversation he needed to have when the person he needed to have it with when the person was fast asleep.

In a way, Gilbert supposed that this was better. If he had confronted the awake aristocrat, he was certain that he would have been met with harsh words, ridicule, and his typical Little Master attitude.

Heck, maybe he would have even gotten hit… although if it was Roddy delivering the blow, he doubted that it would hurt much.

"Because I had to…" Roderich finally answered with a sigh. It had taken him a while to respond, but when he did, his words had taken on a pained tone. It was almost as if he regretted his marriages and the pain they caused. "I didn't want to, but I had to for the sake of my country."

_Geez…_ Gilbert couldn't help but think. _Even in his sleep he's so verdammt stubborn! 'But I had to marry, Gilbert! I had to save my country!' Gott, if he needed help he should've come to me. I've always been there by his side, waiting. I've never left him in alone in years. I've always been there, ready to help, ready to do whatever would make his royal airheaded-ness wanted me to. If he needed a little help with his country he should have come to me, verdammt!_

_Or better yet, he should have married me._

_I'd take much better care of him than those three idiots because one—I'm awesome, two—I'm awesome, and three—I'm awesome. I would have done everything for him. We could have combined our land and fought as one strong force. We could be united under one flag and completely merge countries into one unstoppable landmass we could call "Prustria." Hell, maybe I could have even gotten him to change his name to Roderich Beilshmidt. Mein gott, that would be so awesomely sexy._

_Plus, I would have given him a much better ceremony than that cheap-o Elizaveta. The bar there completely sucked… no German beer._

"You didn't have to marry, you know. You could have fought," The albino finally spoke up after debating for the quite the long time what to say. There was no way that he could spill to even the sleeping Austrian that _he _wanted to be his husband. Who knew when that idiot would finally wake up and slam a pillow into his face?

"I'm not a fighter Gil, you know that…" Roderich smiled sadly in his sleep. "You were always the fighter, the strong one. I was the musician who hid behind politics and alliances…"

_Ja,_ Gilbert sighed to himself. _And that's why we'd be such a great couple. You could handle all the politics, paperwork, and kissing-up junk while I'd fight for you. You know I can do that. I've fought for you before, Roddy, remember that? I was your knight back then… The only person you depended upon and truly needed. Who cares about the rest of them? Their idiots! You and me however… We'd be perfect for each other. It would be awesome. Why can't you see that?_

"But why did you have to marry _them_?" He asked, his voice dripping in disgust at the thought of Roderich, his good ole' Roddy, getting married to someone other than himself. It made him cry honestly. Nobody else was awesome enough to call themselves worthy of that stuck-up idiot's hand.

"Who else was there?" Was the Austrian's oblivious response causing the Prussian to mentally curse out against the world in anguish. "I didn't have a choice Gilbert, so stop being so stubborn and just come over here."

Gilbert sighed. He really didn't want to go over there and lie down next to that priss. That would be a sign of weakness, proof that he was giving in, and the Awesome Prussia never _ever _gave in. He always dominated, got things his way. It would be others who surrendered before him, their pathetic white flags painting clouds in his sky of pride.

Despite the strong way he felt about what he should do, he couldn't stop his legs from moving forward, dragging his body over to the brunette's bedside. Even though he knew that it was a sign of weakness, this strange urge to go on and comfort the trembling aristocrat, he bent down, white hair gently brushing against the other's forehead as he whispered the words he fought so hard against saying.

"I'm right here, liebling…"

And just as the pianist opened his sleep-ridden violet eyes, the Prussian's chapped lips crashed against his, dominating the other's mouth as his arms wrapped firmly around his body in a desperate need to keep him as close as possible.

Heck if he was waking up now, the Prussian might as well have given him something to wake up to. Besides, what would be the better waking up scenario: Specs screaming at him for standing in his room and watching him in his sleep? Or Specs and him making out for a while before he was yelled at to leave the room?

Naturally, making out before getting his punishment seemed to be the better choice of the two.

Roderich's eyes widened in surprise as the kiss deepened and the other's tongue began to invade mouth. His own hands flew out from by his sides and rushed up to the Prussian's face, urgently pulling his hair so as to bring him in closer.

And closer he was brought in, to the point where their bodies were pressing and pushing roughly against one another as moans escaped both of their throats in a heated passion.

"G-Gilbert!" Roderich gasped. He was the first to break the kiss, pulling his mouth away from his mid-night molester in need of fresh air. "What on earth do you think that you're doing? What could have possibly possessed you to pull a stunt as stupid as breaking into my room in the middle of the night? And sexually harassing me in my sleep? I swear Gilbert, this has got to be one of the most outrageous things you have ever done in your life."

And there Roddy went off on one of his little tirades… At this point, the silverette had given up listening. How could he when the face that spoke the words just stole away all of his attention? Watching a small light blush creep up over the Austrian's face was far more entertaining than actually listening to him ramble on and on about privacy and respect.

"I can't believe that you'd do something like this! Actually, I can. You would be the type to do something as vulgar and perverted and assaulting me in my—Hey! Stop staring at me like that!" The aristocrat cried out as he noticed red crimson orbs carefully studying his face as if his mouth was pouring out strings of nonsense in some foreign language.

"Like what?" Gilbert simply grinned mischievously.

"You know what?" Roderich sighed in dismay with an air that simply spoke 'I give up.' "Just go away and leave me alone."

Gilbert's grin only spread wider over his face.

"That's not what you said while you were sleeping… Besides, I thought you liked our little kiss, hm?" He taunted, his lips brushing teasingly against the other's ear. In response to this a soft moan escaped the Austrian's lips, causing him to withdraw and scramble to the other side of the bed where it was only easier for the Prussian to corner him. His arms wrapped eagerly around the other's slender body, drawing him into a rough embrace.

"What on Earth do you mean by that?" Roderich asked, giving in to his piqued curiosity, ignoring the arms that tightened protectively around his waist. Well, he didn't really ignore it. It was hard to ignore the pleasing sensation of being drawn into the Prussian's body, held close against him and only him as hands roamed up and down his chest. He pretended not to care, but ignoring the feelings of passion ignited within him was a near impossible task.

"I thought you knew Specs, seeing as how you dragged out the kiss even longer than I planned for."

"D-Don't be ridiculous! And I meant to ask what you meant about me talking in my sleep."

"Oh I'm being ridiculous?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow in mock confusion. "If you must know, you were crying out for me in your sleep. You seemed so desperate for me to, like you really really needed me. I swear, I saw tears glide down your cheeks as you screamed my name over and over again, begging the awesome me to come back to your side."

The Prussian smirked evilly, pausing to think about how adorable his love's sleeping face had been. "Gott Specs, how did you live without me?"

"Very happily, thank you," was the prompt reply.

"That's not how you acted when you were screaming my name out," was the even prompter reply, causing the Austrian to scowl as he donned a false high-pitched and exaggeratingly feminized voice. "Oh Gilbert! Gilbert! I need you baby! Come back to me!"

"What were you doing in my room anyway?" Roderich asked, purposely breaking away from the Prussian's constant references to his sleep-talking. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch again…"

"I have to check up on my Roddy-cakes, ja?"

"Please Gilbert, don't ever call me that again."

"What?" Gilbert asked, a small smile forming over his lips. "You're Roddy and you bake cakes, Roddy-cakes."

"Dummkopf…" The aristocrat (and cake baker) sighed, rolling over in bed so he faced the wall rather than the deep crimson eyes of his lover. "If that's all you came here for, you might as well leave."

"But what if someone steals you away in the night?" Gilbert's voice, a soft whisper in Roderich's ear, asked. "What if Francis returns? Or you run away to get married again? I have to be here to make sure that my little _Roddy-cakes_ stays here with me…"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Roderich snapped irritably as he turned around once more to face the Prussian.

Or rather, the Prussian's eyes.

Deep ruby orbs, staring straight into him, studying his shocked facial features.

"Why are you on my bed you _dummkopf_! I thought you said you were going to sleep on the couch!" The Austrian whined, his feet kicking out at the albino to push him off the bed. As usual, he didn't succeed and was forced to give up the completely useless task when Gilbert pulled him close to his body where his legs and arms had no room to hit him.

"I didn't say anything…" Gilbert breathed into the Austrian's ear once more. "You simply assumed…"

"C-cut that out Gilbert! Mein Gott, why are you always so idotic?" Roderich complained, trying in vain to force himself out of the Prussian's grip who simply pulled him in tighter before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead that got him to finally become still and quiet.

"I'm the idiotic one, now?" Gilbert asked, his arms gently entwining themselves around his love's body, despite the fact that he still refused to turn around and face him. "Weren't you the one who got married twice behind my back?"

"Why do you even care?" The aristocrat asked in response. "You knew about my wedding with Elizaveta and you didn't even bother to attend that!"

"Ha, of course I was there Roddy. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you for the world…" The Prussian sighed, his voice remaining low and quiet while Roderich's had risen in a mild rage when he spoke. "You just didn't see me because I was too busy bawling my eyes out at the bar. You can even ask Luddy, he had a hell of a time bringing me home that night."

"You could have, at the very least, been happy for me you know," Roderich stated pointedly. "It was a wedding ceremony for crying out loud Gilbert. You're supposed to be happy! That day was the beginning of a great alliance for me. It was important."

"You really don't get it, do you?" The Prussian murmured, his voice a soft anxious whisper in the other's ear. "How friggin' dense do you have to be, Specs? 'You were supposed to be happy Gilbert!' 'It was a wedding ceremony for crying out loud!' Well how the hell was I supposed to be happy when the man I loved the most in the whole damn world was getting married to Little Miss Frying Pan?"

Roderich flinched as the albino began another impersonation of him, but not because of his ridiculous voice that he claimed sounded "just like his," but because it was the first time he realized why Gilbert was upset about this.

He felt as if something had punched him in the gut… a little something called reality. Of course Gilbert would be jealous. That was just the type of man he was—dominating, possessive, materialistic… The list went on and on. It was no wonder that he'd be jealous that three people had gotten something he had strived for for centuries just by using the word "alliance."

"Gilbert, I-I'm really sorry about—" The Austrian began only to be cut off by his companion.

"Now how do you think I felt when I found out that you married Francis and Antonio, too?"

"Gilbert, I told you that I'm sorry—"

"But how do you think I felt?" The Prussian asked again, crimson eyes flashing urgently.

Roderich sighed. Why couldn't that idiot just take an apology instead of keeping on staying mad at him?

"Upset…" The pianist finally replied softly, his voice so quiet that Gilbert had to listen carefully to hear him.

"Do you know why I felt upset?" The albino then asked, a small smirk forming over his lips as pale arms continued to roam up and down the other's body teasingly, fingers tickling the soft smooth Austrian skin.

Roderich gave another sigh. Why was Gilbert interrogating him like this? Didn't he understand that he was sorry? That he never really wanted to get married in the first place? Of course he didn't. With Gilbert, things were usually going his way or not. He either got what he wanted or threw a fit—a really childish trait now that he thought about it…

Back to the question… He was fully aware of the reason why Gilbert had ran out of the living room and thrown such a fit when his past marriages were revealed—it was jealousy. The answer was so simple. Of course Gilbert, seeing that he truly did love him, would have been in tears if he found out that he was already married _thrice_. He no doubtedly wanted Roderich for himself alone and couldn't bear the thought of his little pianist getting married with someone else, let alone three people.

Roderich knew he had the right answer. But what if… what if there was some slim chance that he was wrong? Gilbert would probably laugh at him and say stupid something like, "D'aaw Specs, did you get married all those times just to get my attention?" Thus, he obviously couldn't say what he felt was correct.

Besides, even if he was right, he had a bit of a problem with just blurting out, "You're upset because I married three people, none of which included you!" That would be rude and insensitive and make Gilbert even more upset. On the other hand, he couldn't exactly feign ignorance and pretend he had no idea when he truly did and felt absolutely horrid about what he had done. He had to make something up… and fast.

"Do you know why I feel upset?" The Prussian repeated, his quiet words a simple whisper in the other's ear as the familiar maniacal smile spread over his lips. Truly Roddy couldn't be so dense as to not see why he had been such an emotional wreck earlier.

"You're upset because I've been married already… thrice…" The Austrian finally replied. His slender pianist fingers entwined tightly, crossing together like a child who still believed in magic and tooth fairies. When he heard Gilbert's soft laugh, he knew that the little charm Alfred had brought to one of the meetings quite some time back had indeed worked… for now at least.

…Or maybe it was a coincidence all together.

"And?" Gilbert smiled gently, his hand reaching up to tread through his little companion's soft brown hair. He always loved playing with the other's soft little locks. They were always so silky and felt oh-so smooth against his fingers as he brushed on by, turning neat and precise strands into a complete disarray… but a cute disarray all the same. Roderich always looked so beautiful with his brunette hair thrown casually over his flashing violet eyes and that look on his face that only he could wear so well…

Roderich bit his lip in confusion, a little trait that the Prussian always gushed over. How could you not see how absolutely adorable he was when he did that? It was pretty awesome really, but since this was Specs he would only ever admit to it being "close to awesome."

"And what?" The brunette finally asked after a few moments of quiet thinking and concentration. "I thought that you were mad because I got married Francis, Antonio, and Elizaveta."

Gilbert laughed. Roderich was always so incredibly naïve. It was a wonder that he had survived for so long given how cruel and ruthless the world could be.

Oh wait, no it wasn't. He had his precious little marriages to save him, now didn't he?

"Geez Roddy, I'm not mad. I say one thing and you interpret it as another. Are you sure that you're not a woman?" He asked, his voice teasing and playful as fingers tread gently down the back of the Austrian's neck, tickling the sensitive skin there.

"C-cut it out!" The other moaned in frustration as warm Prussian breath blew gently on the back of his neck, almost causing him to jump. "Why can't you just be normal and explain to me why you're upset?"

"Because that wouldn't be fun Roddy-cakes," was the instant reply.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And I thought I told you that it was such a cute nick-name for you… Roddy-cakes."

"Cut it out!"

"Never!"

The Austrian made a noise, something between a sigh and a cry of frustration… Gilbert really couldn't tell which one.

"Fine, I'll stop," he relented.

"Gut."

"On one condition."

"Gilbert... Really? Why can't you just stop?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Then at least leave me alone."

"Nein, I told you. What if Francis breaks in or you try to get you married a fourth time?"

"Fine fine, what's your condition?"

"Turn around and face me."

"Warum?"

"I want to see your pretty little Roddy-cakes face, of course!"

Roderich chose to remain silent as a fierce red blush took over his face. That stupid dummkopf… Why did he have to be so… so… Ugh! There probably wasn't even a word out there that would ever describe him well enough. It would be an impossible task to look for the right words to describe the sort of stupid, idiotic, and yet mesmerizing and… well… awesome, person he was. It was hard to explain and honestly when the aristocrat truly pondered over it he felt his heart flutter and his face grow even redder… two things that he honestly did not need for the situation at hand.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Gilbert smirked, his arm wrapping gently around the Austrian's waist.

"A no." was the immediate reply, followed by the Austrian abruptly pulling the blankets over his head so that his lover could no longer see him and his positively scarlet face.

"Rooodddy! Why are you so mean?" The Prussian whined. "It's so cold… You could give at least half of the blanket."

A soft muffled "no" was the only reply, once again.

"Fine… If you're not going to give me any, I'll take it myself."

"Gilbert, what on Earth are you planning to do—Gilbert!" Roderich's voice cried out in a mixture of horror and surprise when he felt the Prussian's knee nudge him in the side while a pale leg was thrown haphazardly over his body.

"I'm taking the blanket myself," Gilbert replied with a smirk. He then took a firm grip on the violet sheet and jerked it out of the Austrian's hands, allowing him a stolen glance at magnificent violet eyes glowing brightly in alarm. Without even thinking, Gilbert gently brushed the tangled brunette hair out of his eyes and bent down to press his chapped lips against the smooth surface of his forehead.

"Gilbert?" The aristocrat asked, his voice growing soft at the gentler approach that his lover had taken. He didn't particularly enjoy being pushed under the man in such a comprising position… but…

There was just something about having that bigger, more muscular body on top of his weak frame….

There was just something about the way their skin brushed against one another's and legs tangled together to the point where he wasn't all too sure which ones belonged to him…

He had been so overwhelmed by this familiar passionate feeling—this rush of emotions that made his heart flutter about—that he simply let pale fingers comb back his hair as chapped lips pushed against his own again and again, a new flame of desire lighting and re-lighting in his chest as he drew back and went in again for another passionate kiss.

"Gil, this is hardly the time for—"

"Hardly the time for what?" The other asked. His lips paused merely a centimeter above the Austrian's own to form that little sly grin he was none only too well for as fingertips trailed gently down the edge of his face, affectionately tracing over his jaw line.

"I thought you wanted to know why I was upset…"

"But what does that have to do with this?"

Gilbert simply chuckled before going in for another kiss, his body pushing down on the Austrian's with such force that he felt as if he were going to be smothered in love… which in all honesty didn't seem like too bad of a way to die.

It was a small quick kiss—chaste really—with the most that happened being a simple light brush against his forehead.

"It has to do with me loving you," Gilbert spoke simply, causing his little_ liebling_ to blush beneath him.

"Oh Gil…"

"_Was?"_ The Prussian asked. His penetrating scarlet eyes blinking in confusion as his fingers absent-mindedly teased his silky brown locks. "You know that. I've told you over a million times, Specs."

"Mmm…" A soft murmur of agreement came from the Austrian's just partially opened lips. "I know you do. It's just that every time you tell me so…"

The words trailed off, but the silverette knew exactly what his _Roddy-cakes_ meant. Every time they touched, confessed, or—to hell with it—even made eye contact, he felt the same way. His heart would pound faster and faster until he expected it to burst. Then, his palms would get sweaty as anxiety built up within him. He couldn't help it. Heck, sometimes he'd glance at his appearance in a mirror or lake or whatever could reflect his awesomeness and find a soft pink blush spreading over his abnormally pale face.

"I know meine prinzessin…" Gilbert replied smugly. "Your turn."

"For what?"

The Prussian simply smiled. It was a quick, yet sincere flash of white appearing between his lips, but it was still written all over his face as he bent down to give more kisses to his beloved. His silver hair gently tickled the skin of the aristocrat's forehead as the two mouths connected and skin pushed against skin once more.

Gilbert's tongue quickly burst out, taking quick actions so as to dominate the other's mouth and turn the innocent kiss into something so much more. He hadn't been planning on this, no. But the way the Austrian moved beneath him, reaching up to stretch his arms around his neck and pull him back down on the pillows was all too perfect.

A sharp hiss was elicited from Roderich's mouth as he felt the other grinding his vital regions against his own. Roderich had never seen the albino act so… needy. The way he was pushing up against him and pressing sloppy kiss all over him was almost desperate.

However, that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it…

Heck, he loved it. He craved the feeling of friction between their two nether-regions more than anything else in his world, which (surprisingly enough) included his beloved piano. The thought of his precious instrument waiting downstairs for him while he bucked up in need against the Prussian led him to the idea of combining the two things he loved the most.

Gilbert and his piano…

Oh dear, that was quite the idea now wasn't it? He made a mental note to try it out one day as a moan ripped through his lips once more.

"Gilbert!" Roderich whined in protest as the _dummkopf _tactfully pushed the Austrian completely beneath him, stripping him of his ability to thrust up and satisfy his desperate cravings.

"I'm waiting Roddy…" The Prussian whispered. His hot breath blew gently onto Roderich's skin, causing him to slightly squirm under the other's grip.

"Impatient much?" Roderich asked. A small smile formed over his lips as he carefully studied his love's pale face. Tangled and messy silver hair was tossed carelessly over bright scarlet eyes the color of hearts and roses. He wore an undisguised expression of need and lust (the same that had probably been etched onto his own) that somehow made the aristocrat feel even more attracted to him.

"Only when it comes to you liebling," was Gilbert's quick reply. "Besides, I think you were the more impatient one… ja?"

Instead of answering the question, which was rhetorical in any case, Roderich simply rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his forearms for another kiss.

The skin on the back of the Prussian's practically neck erupted in pure pleasure as he felt the skinny Austrian arms around it abruptly pull him down to be assaulted by those heavenly Austrian lips. The two pushed their bodies together in desperation to be as close as possible as they both attempted to devour one another. Needless to say, it was a pretty good kiss. Sloppy, rough, and only put on hold to get a deep air before connecting once again, but still a pretty good kiss.

Heck, Gilbert actually liked it this way. It was much more fast-paced and desperate as both of them showed their need for one another by attempting to join their mouths into a kissing frenzy.

He just couldn't help but think that all those times he had spent making out with his precious little pianist had made him a much better kisser. Now, the brunette who had so eagerly began swirling little circles of saliva on the inside of his cheek was actually pretty decent at the task.

Oh who was he kidding, Roderich was friggin' awesome at this… probably one of the best Gilbert had ever known. Of course their undeniable passion and need for one another was probably an enormous factor in the same, but all-in-all those adorable Austrian lips were just irresistible.

"Say it," The Prussian suddenly commanded. He had abruptly broken the kiss to take a gasp of air, panting as he spoke the two words to the man beneath him. "I told you how I feel so now it's your turn."

Roderich lifted his head up to evenly face off his lover, violet orbs staring intimately into crimson.

"I love you. I've always loved you. Despite that I've been married thrice, each time I approached the altar my thoughts were on you and not the idiot getting ready to put a ring on my finger or, in Elizaveta's case, get a ring put on her finger. I could only imagine the two of us, standing together there and saying our vows to finally become one. You're the only one I've ever loved Gilbert and the only one I've ever slept with. You're the only one who's always on my mind despite how much you annoy me, disrupt the peace in my house, cause chaos, pick on me, tease me, attempt to maim my piano—"

The Austrian's grew wide as his words were silenced by a kiss. Unlike the one before, this was gentler, sweet even. And as the two fell back onto the bed together, Roderich felt himself grow intoxicated on the feeling of being wrapped up in the Gilbert's arms while his tongue gently danced around the inside of his mouth.

They broke apart after a few seconds before it could turn into a heated frenzy like the one before, leaving Roderich still needy and desperate for the other's touch on his skin.

"Geez Specs, I only needed three words not a whole essay," Gilbert whispered into his ear. He took the time to gently roll his tongue over the skin there, gently biting down with his teeth at every other word.

A soft moan escaped from between the Austrian's lips before he could stop it, not that he planned on doing so at any rate of course. He had long given up that silly task of keeping his pleasure to himself and now didn't even bother to disguise. Besides, he knew by this point that his soft needy moans never failed to turn his lover on.

His knowledge was proven correct as the other's hips began to slowly press down and grind against his, pushing their vital regions together and heightening the friction between the two.

Kisses began up again. They started out as poised little butterfly brushes of lips against skin but quickly turned into a passionate frenzy as Gilbert's skilled mouth began sucking roughly on the base of the Austrian's neck causing him to hiss and whimper in pain. The Prussian was so good at what he did and at this point, he knew all the places to lick, scratch and suck to make him moan and call his name out like nobody else.

"G-Gilbert!" Roderich screamed. The albino had now proceeded in firmly grabbing his wrists and holding them tightly above his head in such a way that he could no longer use them. The aristocrat snarled as his legs flailed out in protest, attacking the man who so obnoxiously grinned above him. "Unhand me right now, you_ dummkopf_." He commanded, but was met with no actions, not that he really expected anything. This was Gilbert for crying out loud.

"You really want me… Don't you Specs?" He smirked, completely ignoring the brunette's fury beneath him. Heck, instead of freeing the Austrian, he bent down for another kiss, brushing his lips sweetly against the other's forehead in such a teasing manner. "If you want me," Gilbert breathed seductively into his ear. "You have to ask."

"There is no way in hell that I'm asking you for anything," Roderich snarled in defiance. "Now let go of me."

"Nope," was the only reply as an easy grin appeared tauntingly on his lover's face. "That's not how you ask at all Roddy-cakes. Aren't you the one who always tells me to be polite?"

The Austrian had opened his mouth to argue back but was cut off by himself when a loud moan escaped from between his lips. Gilbert had gone back to attacking his body with rough and sloppy kiss mixed in with the occasional appearance of teeth. His fingers mean while tugged at the hem of his night shirt before diving beneath and rubbing the warm skin there.

Roderich shivered slightly at the feel of the other's cold fingers sliding up against his chest, but enjoyed the feel of Prussian palms rubbing against his tender skin nonetheless. They way he gently treaded up his ribs as if counted them off with love was all too perfect. Heck, this—them sleeping together in one bed, bodies pressing eagerly against one another's—was the very picture of perfection.

"Do you know why I'm upset yet?" The Prussian suddenly asked. He had paused just a centimeter above the abused skin on the other's collar bones to quietly ask the one question that had been playing on both of their minds ever since that afternoon.

"N-Nein."

Gilbert gave a sad smile before sliding his head down to the Austrian's—but this time, a kiss was not his expectation. Rather than crash lips with his love, he simply pressed his forehead against the other's to create a bit of calm before the storm. His fingers played eagerly on the back of his neck, pulling his precious closer into him, wrapping him in a sweet embrace.

"I'm upset because you're supposed to be mine."

Wide violet eyes only got a chance to blink once in surprise before his lips were seized and dominated for a fiery kiss of passion. Their tongues swept by one another dancing in the hall made of their united mouths as hands on both sides roamed practically everywhere in a desperate attempt to get closer to the one they loved and craved they most.

"You belong to me Specs, not any of those idiots," The Prussian told him, his voice rising in passion as crimson eyes sparkled in that magnificent way of theirs.

"I know…" Roderich mused thoughtfully, an amused expression sitting smugly on his face. "Three words huh?"

"Roddy, you already said that you love me," Gilbert chuckled."But if you want to say it again, I'm not going to stop you."

"Narcissistic much?" The Austrian simply laughed. "I had something else in mind, dummkopf…"

Roderich propped himself up on his elbows to lean in closer to the man still sitting smugly above him. Their eyes met for only the briefest of moments before the aristocrat's soft gentle lips captured the other's for another rough and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, lips still connected by a shaky thread of saliva, the aristocrat slowly opened his mouth to finally say the three words he had been longing to say ever since he had first set eyes on the Prussian:

"Fuck me now."

Gilbert smirked, his fingers gently pushing the brunette hair out of his lover's deep violet eyes.

"As you wish, meine Prinzessin…"

~(^-^)~

It had only taken a few seconds for both men to completely strip down, clothes carelessly thrown out onto the floor so as not to get into the way of their passionate love making.

_And passionate it is_, Gilbert couldn't help but think as the love of his life pulled him in for yet another long kiss, allowing the other's body to fall gently on top of his own. Even with the Prussian nation lying on top of his bare skin, Roderich felt the need to be even closer to the other. He couldn't comprehend the "how"s or "why"s of this absurd desire, but still felt his hands roaming over the albino's pale back, feeling and savoring in the scarred flesh from thousands of battles hundreds of years ago.

It was truly ironic how someone who had scolded him countless times in the past for attempting to do something of this nature, was now giving in to his own vulgar desires and needs. Gilbert really shouldn't have been surprised by this. After all, it wasn't the first time his precious aristocrat had broken free of his own morals and found himself pursuing such activities with the other. He was never one to make it into a habit of course, but it had been something that occurred countless times in the past.

Despite this however, Gilbert found himself never tiring of how beautiful the Austrian's flushed and breathless face was as he plummeted into his embrace for another deep kiss.

"You're sure about this, right?" The Prussian asked. It was a question he always asked his Little Master before they continued on, bite and kisses becoming more and more rough and sloppy as they headed off for regions that best not be named. Even though Roderich had always agreed to this question in the past, it was something that Gilbert always felt the need to ask as he stared in passionate and heated violet eyes filled with so much emotion and lust.

He supposed it was because he thought this all too good to be true. Him… and Roderich? Roderich? That prissy aristocrat was always so refined, so beautiful… Especially now with his soft brunette locks scattered haphazardly on his gorgeous face, features so enchanting that blazing crimson eyes couldn't do anything but stop to stare in breathlessness.

How had he ever gotten so lucky?

"Hm. Ja, liebe. You want me to be yours, right?" Roderich replied smoothly. His violet eyes flashed, emotions of love, passion, need, want, and much more, easily visible in his magnificently colored orbs. "Make me…"

"Oh I will Specs," Gilbert replied with his trademark smirk. His hands eagerly roamed over the other's slender body, memorizing its alluring curves and the feel of their skin brushing excitedly against one another's. "I'll make you mine and mine alone. Meine kleine prinzessin…ja?"

The Austrian simply pressed deeper into his lover, grinding their vital regions together and eliciting sharp moans from both mouths.

"Less talk and more action, ja?" Roderich whispered. His fingers, oh _gott_, his beautifully skilled pianist fingers were now running everywhere over his body, pleasure shooting each time he dragged his nails across the pale smooth surface of skin.

"Kesesese… Aren't you the desperate one?" Red eyes sparkled with even more anticipation as he bent his head down over the other. Silver hair tickled the base of his jawline as chapped lips took their own sweet time in attaching themselves to the aristocrat's neck. His tongue gently swept over the skin, teeth occasionally biting down in such an alluring manner that Roderich couldn't help but squeeze his eyes and give in to his loud lustful cries of pleasure and delight.

"O-Only when it comes to—nng!—you!" He gasped as the albino took the time to suck roughly at the edge of his collarbone, teeth gently grazing the skin as his tongue swirled in drunken manner around the spot. Roderich was certain that the next day his neck would be covered in hundreds of the Prussian's love marks.

"Just hurry up and put it in me!" Roderich choked out in between gasps and cries of pleasure. Gilbert smirked at his love's request, but obliged at any rate since he too was beginning to get a little impatient.

In all truth he was hoping to drag this out a bit more and make it a long and sweet battle before the two collapsed for the night, but as new emotions and desires took over him, he felt that the past notion could go to hell for all he cared.

"Sheisse, the lube… Where did we put that?" Gilbert asked, cursing under his breath as he got up to look for the tricky little bottle. He found it quickly enough though on the bedside table, thrown carelessly upon several books from another passionate night a few days back.

"Did you get it?"

"Ja, it's right here…" The other responded. He stuck a finger in the bottle and gently brought out a small amount of the pain-reducing substance. After all the times they had done it, he highly doubted that they needed more than a pea sized amount. The Austrian at this point was probably used enough to this.

"Done," He finally spoke up as Roderich approached him. "You ready?"

To this the other chuckled and repositioned himself beneath his lover. His slender thighs separated and allowed the Prussian to make his way in, sitting in between the two and waiting for the other's signal to start.

"I've been ready Gilbert," He smiled. "Make me yours."

That was all the Prussian needed to hear before gently pushing his way into Austrian who hissed in pain as the other's large organ slid into him. His hands tightened around the sheets, pulling and crumpling them as he arched back.

"Sheisse, I should have put more lube…" Gilbert muttered under his breath. "Do you want me to pull out and redo it?"

"N-Nein!" Roderich gasped, his face sweaty and flushed. "I want you now Gil! Besides, I like it rough…"

"Oh do you?" The Prussian grinned evilly, making the aristocrat shiver. Obviously his recent comment had been a mistake…"How rough?"

"Make me yours Gil," was the only reply before the albino slammed forcefully into the other, causing louder screams to ignite the room. His back arched in both pain and pleasure at the sensation of the other moving in and out of him. The feeling was more than anything else he had ever experienced in his entire life as a country.

Before he could even collect himself, another jerk of hips and deeper thrust of vital regions sent the Austrian moaning in pleasure again. His finger nails on the verge of ripping the fabric of the sheets beneath them whatwith how tight he was gripping them. His cries of pain and pleasure only escalated as the Prussian continued ramming into him with full force.

Their bodies shook and collided with one another in frantic need, arms and legs wrapping around wherever they could to close up the little gaps that widened the distance between them. Roderich couldn't even try to fight back the urges from reaching up and kissing the other, his tongue fighting with the Prussian's until a sudden thrust to his most vulnerable spot made his back fall down and make contact with the crumpled sheets beneath them once more.

"Nng! There Gil!" He cried out, pleasure paralyzing and taking control of him as his love carefully angled himself to make him see stars several times more.

The two moaned in absolute pleasure together, gasping and crying out between each push of the hips as the Prussian went in deeper and deeper, hitting the other's prostate with more exact precision each time.

"R-Roderich!" Gilbert cried out, his voice choking on the Austrian's full name for once. "I-I can't hold it in! I-I'm going to—"

Before the Prussian could complete that sentence however, his mind went blank and onto the verge of some heavenly bliss.

Roderich moaned as the other's hot and sticky fluid shot up inside of him, taking the place of the Prussian who was now slowly pulling out.

Beads of sweat lined the base of his forehead as he looked to the panting aristocrat with his disheveled hair and flushed face, grinning in exhaustion.

"Ich leibe dich, Roderich…" He whispered, bringing the other's face close to him for one final kiss before sleep took complete dominance over the two and made an end to the night.

~(^-^)~

"Gilbert! GILBERT!"

Roderich sighed. Why could that idiot never come when he was called? It was true that he almost always tended to hang around the Austrian, pestering and bothering him until threats and calls to Ludwig were made, however, when Roderich truly wanted that _dummkopf_, he was never there.

Like now for instance.

With another sigh, Roderich averted his gaze from the door back to his computer which had gone a much paler color as that extremely annoying hourglass figure took over the form of his… what was that called? The little arrow shaped thing that changed into a line thing when he typed…

Roderich hated when his computer went into this sort of bizarre mode. It wouldn't let him do anything! He couldn't type up his documents, go on online meetings, or even listen to several Mozart Sonatas that he had managed to download off of iTunes after several hours of adjusting the volume, trying to find the songs, and hunting and pecking for the letters arranged in their silly little way on the key board.

The worst part about his computer in this state was the fact that seemingly nothing could fix it… Except Gilbert.

He had no idea what that idiot kept doing to return it to normal, but he managed to do so and that alone just stunned him. Roderich definitely remembered that he had pressed several keys… but which ones?

Hesitantly, the Austrian pressed several random keys down at once: the escape, shift, enter, and the letter 'G.'

Nothing…

Of course, he really hadn't expected anything to happen. It would have been a miracle if his pathetic attempt had worked! Of course it would have also been a great deal better since he wouldn't need the services of that idiots who was taking so long just to enter the room.

Honestly, this entire computer thingwas a waste of time. The Austrian for one completely failed to see how others, that idiot Prussian included, could spend hours simply staring at the dimly lit monitor. They couldn't be emailing and IMing one another all day, could they? They had phones to talk with. Why bother turning on the computer when the phone was so much easier. Of course, that too had been a hassle for the brunette when it first came out, but he managed to learn… even if it was several years after everyone else. Phones rarely ever broke down like his computer had done now and when they did, he had a back up.

His computer, on the other hand, was the only one in his house. In addition to that, it was also pretty old fashioned compared to some of the newer models which meant that it froze up all the more.

"GILBERT! GET YOUR LAZY IDIOTIC SELF DOWN HERE!" Roderich cried out once more. He was louder this time, much louder, and sure enough the albino eventually strolled into the room. He lazily leaned back against the doorway, crimson eyes looking at the brunette in amusement.

"You called?" He asked. That was all. Two simply words from someone who had taken roughly half an hour to arrive after his name had been called.

"Yes, yes I did call you," Roderich replied impatiently. Who could blame him after waiting for so long? He had almost gone mad while the self proclaimed King of Awesomeness had made sure to take the longest route down as slowly as he could possibly go. "The computer froze."

Gilbert smirked at the sight of his irritated love (he really was all too adorable with his flushed pink cheeks and frustrated tone of voice) before strolling over to the desk and a soft kiss to his forehead, taking his time before finally asking in that teasing manner of his…

"Is my little Roddy all frustrated because of the meanie-weanie computer?"

Roderich sighed, practically throwing his face into the palm of his hand. Why had even bothered to call this complete _dummkopf_ to help him? He'd have to be pretty _verdammt_ lucky for him to agree to fix whatever had happened to his computer.

"It froze up again…"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the motionless screen monitor that had paled out quite some time back.

"Have you tried pressing control, alt, delete?" He asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Was?"_

"Control, alt, delete," the Prussian repeated. "Come on Roddy, they're the three keys you press to start up the task manager."

"Task manager?"

"Ja, that pop-up thing that lets you shut down the stuff that's freezing the computer?"

"…Just get over here Gilbert," Roderich sighed. All of this computer and technology stuff truly made no sense to him. Pfft… Control, Alt, Delete… Where those sites? Icons on his screen? Or were they buttons on his keyboard… He remembered that last time this happened, Gilbert had pressed several magical keys, so the latter was probably right. But even so… Where the hell were they?

While Gilbert watched over to him, that aggravating expression of amusement still etched onto his face, Roderich managed to find the control button on the lower left side right below the shift key and the Alt button was just a few places over. He pressed down on the buttons and waited for something to happen.

Nothing.

"You forgot Delete_, liebling_," The Prussian chuckled, pressing down the button on the top right side of the keyboard. Specs really was something when it came to technology. It was pretty annoying to keep going over and helping him every five minutes, but he enjoyed it. For once, the priss actually needed him rather than the other way around.

Roderich suddenly drew back from the monitor as the screen became a light shade of blue and several options popped up.

"Gilbert! What did you do?"

"Relax _liebe_…" The Prussian sighed. "This is what's supposed to happen. Click the last one, start task manager."

Roderich did, his shoulders relaxing as his desktop returned to him with just one lonely pop-up. Before he could ask what to do next, the Prussian had grabbed the mouse and clicked the 'x' besides several of the windows which had become 'not-responding.'

"Pffft Specs… You use Internet Explorers?" Gilbert smirked as he opened up the window.

"And? That's what was on my desktop."

"Explorers is for lame-os_, liebe_."

"Oh? So what do you, o' mighty King of Awesomeness, use?"

The Prussian shot his brunette companion a dazzling smile before simply replying:

"Chrome!"

Roderich rolled his eyes in response. Idiot…

"I don't have that on my computer, Gilbert," He spoke in annoyance.

"Not yet, at least."

Strong arms that the aristocrat had been only too familiar with wrapped gently around his body, lifting his with ease off of his comfy chair. He kicked out his legs in a weak protest, crying out in surprise and sheer shock that the other would dare to try something so stupid… and especially at a time like this.

"Gilbert, what are you—! Gah!"

"Relax Specs, I want to sit down too."

"Well you don't have to grab me in such an uncivilized manner! Haven't you heard of just asking?"

"But you'd just say 'no,' as usual. Besides, this is much more fun, ja?"

Roderich simply sighed. But in that complete _dummkopf's _defense, he did have a point. Even the slightest touch from the other would send his nerves tingling in joy. Besides, he was being uncharacteristically gentle with the task. That was definitely something the Austrian couldn't deny as he felt himself being scooped up into the other's territory. His arms had protectively wrapped around his legs and waist to prevent him from falling as the silverette slid easily into his seat before lowering the brunette himself on top of him.

"It's a good thing that you're shorter, hmm Roddy?" Gilbert chuckled. "Otherwise I wouldn't be over to see over you." With a small smile still flickering between his lips, the Prussian took control over the mouse, skillfully moving the pointer across the screen to click on the little blue 'E' shaped icon.

"Stop harassing me and just help," Roderich replied as a window for the internet shot up across his screen, replacing his boring blue desktop with the typical windows homepage. Leave it to that stuck in the past pansy to keep his homepage the same as it was when he bought it…

Of course, that was probably because he didn't know how to change it. Gilbert made a mental note to show the Austrian how to do that one day. It was about time he finally began to learn how to deal with the technology since it was slowly becoming a bigger and bigger part of the UN. In fact, several years back, they had all been required to make a work email and poor Roddy—who didn't even have a personal email—was quite at a loss on what to do…until Awesomeness came to his rescue that is!

"Gil, what are you downloading on my computer?" Violet eyes narrowed in suspicion as the little task box appeared on the screen.

"D'aaaw… You called me Gil," The Prussian cooed, completely ignoring the question. "You can be so cute, you know that? Say 'Gil' again."

"Gilbert, just tell me what you're doing."

"Not until you call me Gil!" The other replied smugly. "Come on Roddy-cakes… It's not that hard. Just call me 'Gil,' and I'll tell you what I'm downloading."

"Fine," Roderich sighed. He took a deep breath before speaking again, directly addressing the waiting Prussian behind him. "Gil, _liebe_, would you please be so kind as to tell what the hell you could possibly be downloading on my computer?—Hey! It's gone!"

Roderich had turned his attention back to the screen, and indeed the little pop-up with the loading bar had disappeared. This time, a new window (that bore an odd resemblance to his former Internet Explorers browser) took over the screen. The only few changes included a different… oh what was that called? That thing where you put in web addresses? That part was a little different. It looked a much smaller and thinner than his old one…

"That, my friend, is the magic of Google Chrome," Gilbert winked. "Super fast loading and pure awesomeness everywhere."

"Mhmm… That's great Gil," Roderich muttered distractedly. Why had he gone on the computer again? All of that idiot's distractions and his computer's ridiculous loading time had caused him to forget. It had to do with a video of something… Francis told him of it yesterday. But why would he want to see anything that Francis had in store for him? It was most likely some porn site or something.

But that wasn't it… No it couldn't be! He wouldn't bother to actually watch something like that! Heavens no! It had to be something else…

He faintly recalled that it had something to do with a contest… What was it… What was it…

Ah yes, Eurovision!

"How do I see my entry for Eurovision? Fra—err… Someone told me that I had better check on what I submitted…" The Austrian trailed off as a devilish smile flashed over his companion's face. He knew that smile all too well… That was the smile Gilbert always used when he had done something, something he found extremely amusing that the Austrian would find… well… quite catastrophic.

"Your Eurovision entry?" Gilbert chuckled. "I thought you knew what you submitted. Wasn't it some boring Mozart thing? Why do you need to see it again?"

Roderich sighed. Only could _that dummkopf_ call one of the greatest violinists of all time boring. In addition to that, he was also degrading one of Mozart's best pieces that the Austrian had chosen with much carefulness. But no—Apparently it still wasn't up to the Great Prussia's standard, now was it? Idiot…

"Yes, but someone told me that it got changed," The brunette replied. He turned back to face the Prussian who was now biting his lip to stop himself from bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"But don't you get denied every year when you try to push in your classical junk?"

Roderich sighed. Every year, just a week after he submitted his entry, he would receive another letter in the mail. Of course, by the time he got to it, it was no longer in the mail but in a madly grinning Prussian's hands. Gilbert had continually teased the Austrian about this for years, the fact that all his musical idols were being rejected from competing in Europe's biggest song contest of the time. That was why he always intercepted the mail just a week after a certain nation sent in his entry, so that he could wave the letter of rejection into the other's face.

"It's not junk Gilbert, and before they cancel my entry they send me a letter telling me that what I chose was not suitable as the composer is over several hundred years and no longer alive. Then, I have to pick another song." Roderich replied. It was obvious that he was doing his best to keep from lashing out and strangling the nation sitting beneath him.

"So you want to see if your second choice is up there?"

"But this time I didn't get a second choice! They didn't even send me a letter saying that my entry was invalid! I thought my songs were finally going through."

"Really…" The Prussian replied, his voice full of undisguised amusement and at that moment Roderich finally understood.

_Verdammt…_ He should have figured this out already! Of course that _dummkopf_ would sabotage his entry. That would explain why the week he had finally submitted the music, Gilbert had burst in with a wide grin on his face. How could he have not realized this until now?

"Alright Gilbert, what did you do?"

"Me?" The albino asked incredulously, blinking his crimson eyes in mock innocence. "Why do you think it was me?"

"Who else would be stupid enough to mess with my entry and make Austria look like a laughingstock in front of all the other nations?" Roderich huffed angrily.

"Nobody is laughing at Austria, Specs."

"Yes they are!"

"But you haven't even seen it yet!"

"So you don't deny that it was you?"

"It might have been, it might have not been."

"So it was you! Gilbert!"

"Hey! I haven't said anything and you haven't even seen it yet!"

"Alright alright, put in whichever site that video is on…" The Austrian finally relented with a sigh. There was no point in doing otherwise and pursuing the argument, now was there? If he were to do so, no doubtedly that idiot would just keep teasing him about the video's contents and then, of course, so aggravatingly insisting his own innocence in spite of it all. The worst was that little game he played of "maybe I did and maybe I didn't." It just drove Roderich up the wall. Couldn't Gilbert quit acting like a child for just one minute to give him a solid "yes or no" answer?

"Kesesese… I knew you'd give in," The silverette chuckled to himself. He reached his arms out around the smaller man in his lap, leaning gently on his body as his fingers ransacked the keyboard, hurriedly typing in a web address. His bare skin grazing against the Austrian's was enough to send sparks (more of enormous fireworks, really) flying through the aristocrat's body, paralyzing him in the other's grasp.

Roderich gave a soft smile, pressing himself even more against the other only to receive a soft kiss on top of his forehead in return. His lips only left when the sound of a loud crowd, frantically screaming and crying out, came out from his computer. Startled, the Austrian found himself jumping up in shock only to be held down by a hug from his Prussian lover.

"Where are you going, Roddy? I thought you wanted to see your Eurovision entry…" Gilbert smirked, pressing another kiss to the side of the brunette's head.

Roderich was about to give a sarcastic reply in return only to be cut off by a male rapper's voice from the computer.

"_Wia san am Start—"_ ((We are ready—))

Roderich cringed. This, obviously, was not Mozart. This was trash, garbage. It couldn't possibly have even counted as a song, or even music for that matter.

"_Klunker fiarazwanz Karat, Unser Bier hot ans-zwa Grad—" _((Jewlery 24 carat, our beer has 12 degrees))

And shockingly enough, this was what had been submitted for his Eurovision entry. Oh sure, reject the greatest pianist to ever walk the Earth, but it's alright for these tone-deaf morons to perform in front of Europe.

"_Mundort, yeah, wir zwa san Stars, plündern Bars, wia san am Start"_

((Dialect, yeah, the two of us are stars, looting bars, we are ready))

"_Und olle Leit schrein: 'Heya heya hey!'"_

((And all the people shout: "Heya, heya, hey!"))

"Gilbert," Roderich started, turning his head around to look at the grinning Prussian behind him.  
>"I honestly can't—"<p>

"Shh…" The albino simply replied, pressing his lips against the other's for a quick second just to silence him. Surprisingly, it worked efficiently enough and the Prussian made a mental note to use it again if his lover ever felt like being prissy and wouldn't shut up.

"_Wia san Party Indiana, Trogn de Federn auf de Kepf,"_

"_We are party Indians, wear feathers on the head))_

_Und jetzt aussa mit de Depf, jetzt kummt de Nudlsuppn Gang—"_

_((And now get your bosom out, the noodle soup gang arrives))_

But then again, he was pretty cute when he began ranting. It could make a person go deaf though, but that face he made was practically worth it.

Trailing a gentle finger over the other's lips, Gilbert spoke up once more. "It started. Wait until it's done so you can go be a priss about it, ja?"

"_Fruttn, yay, scho laung kan soichen Jubel Trubel gseng—"_

((Rednecks, yay, haven't seen much exuberance for a long time))

"Fine…" Roderich sighed. It was now completely obvious that that dummkopf had changed his entry. Who else would choose such an incredibly ear destroying song for something as important as Eurovision? Nobody in the entire world could ever be stupid enough to do that besides _him._

"_Und sie taunzn und sie shaken an de stangen an de deckn—"_

((And they dance, and they shake at the pole, at the ceiling))

And yet, Roderich could feel himself still sinking into the other's warm embrace allowing the other to completely wrap his arms around him. It was a nice feeling, being in Gilbert's arms, he couldn't fathom why, but it just… felt right… like it was a place he belonged. Did all lovers feel this? This rush of emotion as their other half cuddled gently down beside them?

"_Bin verzaubert, Fruttn, schau wie sa sie regeln, aha—"_

_((I am enchanted, rednecks, look how they sprawl, uh-huh))_

Roderich's eyes were just about to flicker shut, forgetting all about that awful music and just focusing on the Prussian wrapped tightly around, when the lyrics got louder as the crowd began to frantically scream like animals.

"_Geht scho, woki mit deim Popo, woki mit deim (uh uh)!_

((Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)))

_Woki mit deim Popo, yeah, yeah, so gfoit ma des—"_

((Shake your bum, yeah, yeah, that's the way I like it))

He had practically jumped at the sound of this, violet eyes returning their attention back to the computer screen to find quite the horrifying sight.

The crowd was still frantically screaming, waving their glowsticks in the air in time with the beat, but it wasn't them that the aristocrat was so worried about.

Behind the singers were several girls with outrageously colored hair, dancing erotically around several poles situated on the stage. Their tight black and neon green clothes clung tightly to their bodies, showing of their slender curves as they pressed themselves against the metal rods.

"G-Gilbert! Who the hell are these people and what are they doing?" Roderich voice was now panicky and surprised, causing the Prussian to chuckle to himself.

"Do you honestly not know Little Master?" He smiled, his breath a soft and teasing whisper in the other's ear. "They're pole dancers!"

"But what are they doing in my Eurovision entry?" The brunette questioned. It took every piece of inner strength he had to keep himself from lashing out and attacking his lover right then and there.

"Dancing, duh…" was the simple reply. "I thought you'd know dancing when you saw it Specs, especially with that little thing we had going in the piano room a few days ago, ja?"

"But that was proper dancing! This is…"

"Sexy?"

"Gilbert! Could you honestly be more crass?"

"Ja, I could, but I doubt you'd like it," The Prussian replied easily. His voice went into another husky whisper as he returned his lips to the side of the other's face, giving his temple a soft and gentle kiss. "I could say that we could try this new form of dancing that you're so interested in right now. I could tell you how hot you look with your hair uncombed, with my obviously too big for you shirt thrown over your skin, and most importantly…. How hot you look when you make it so obvious what we did last night."

"G-Gil!" Roderich protested, making attempts to shove the other away as lips attacked the base of his neck."C-Cut it out!"

"I thought you wanted me to be more crass, Little Master," He smirked, tongue running seductively over the bites and bruises decorating the other's neck.

"You know perfectly well that I don't want you to be crass at all, Gilbert."

"Aw come on, Specs… You know you love it—Hey look! It's my favorite part!"

Roderich turned his attention away from his molester for just a second to pass a glance at the computer screen that was still screaming out its vulgar lyrics.

This time however, the video had gone completely dark save for three sets of neon green lines that looked suspiciously like…

"BUTTS!" Gilbert cried out happily, a crazy smile sitting atop of his lips. "Butts, butts, butts~!" He sang out in that loud obnoxious manner of his.

While his arms were waving in the air, as if conducting his song on inappropriate body parts, Roderich took the chance to escape and leapt off his lap before he could blink.

"H-Hey Roddy? Where are you going?" He asked in honest incredulousness. "It hasn't finished yet!"

There was no response, except for the loud slamming of the room door that caused Gilbert to wince.

And a few minutes later, there was the sound of an angry Chopin piece being played downstairs.

Sheisse… He was going to be in so much trouble later…

Gilbert looked back at the screen to see the girls going at it again with their poles. He wished Roddy had stayed to see this. He liked it when the Austrian, so refined and proper, sat in his lap and allowed himself to be hugged and cuddled with. He was so effin' cute… Especially when he had such a silly little bed-head.

_Oh Roddy-cakes…_ Gilbert couldn't help but think as he watched the girls wrap themselves seductively around their poles. _It would be so hot if you'd do this…._

And that ladies and gentlemen was when an idea was formed, a not-so-smart-and-probably-dangerous-since-he'd-most-likely-get-in-a-whole-lot-of-trouble-for-it-idea.

But the Prussian didn't care as he opened up a new window and eagerly typed in the words "ebay stripping pole."

A sneaky smile took over his face when he pressed the first link and found just the perfect one to put in their bedroom.

A bigger smile, however, replaced that one when he found that Roderich had carelessly left his credit card on the table…

~(^-^)~

**[A/N]-**Oh oh oh oh Prussia, Roddy's going to kill you in the next chapter! Which, by the way, will hopefully arrive faster than this did. Ehehehe… I can't understand why, but for some reason, school helps speed up my writing. Maybe it's because fanfiction is my procrastination? I don't really know, but keep an idea out for the next day!

Oh and these are a few links that you may or may not be interested in clicking on (I for one, however, would be since it's Woki Mit Deim Popo!).

The first link is the actual video of the song and the second is just a German to English translation of the entire thing (which I used to get the lyrics, both English and German).

watch?v=BKQf8Z5uWQ8

So yeah, I really hope you liked this chapter (which you can tell me so by reviewing~) and hope you keep reading and loving PruAus (because daaang those two belong with each other, right?)

Until next time my sweet precious readers~


	15. Day Twelve

"Three..."  
>"Gilbert please, you've got to be joking..."<br>"Two..."  
>"Honestly, are you brain dead or something?"<br>"One..."  
>"Gilbert Beilshmidt, I'm warning you-"<br>"Kesesese!" The albino only cried out in response. He closed his eyes tightly, thoroughly ignoring the protests spilling from his love's mouth. His legs moved faster and faster, dirty boots crunching the brittle leaves beneath them. His feet kicked off of the ground, sending his body in the sky. He soared none too gracefully over several inches of grass before falling down onto at least two hours' work of raking leaves. Colors of red, orange, and yellow alike, flew into the air, a cold autumn wind conveniently blowing along and scattering them all over the yard once more.  
>"Kesesese, that was so much fun!" Gilbert laughed. He was still sitting in the remains of what had been a neatly raked pile, delighted with his chaotic work. "You should really try it out sometime, Specs."<br>"And you should really try raking the lawn instead of creating a bigger mess," was the other's harsh response. "Honestly, what has gotten into you? You're not a child anymore!"  
>Roderich gave a sigh as a red leaf fluttered down onto the other's messy silver hair making him appear almost comical.<br>He stepped forward towards his love, his fingers gently wrapping themselves around his wrist and pulling him back up onto his feet with a soft grunt of effort.  
>"You're getting weak Roddy," Gilbert snickered. "You should start working out before some other war comes and kicks you on your butt."<br>"And you should start working on raking these leaves," Roderich retorted evenly. He handed the Prussian a spare rake that had been abandoned quite some time back when a certain person decided how much fun it would be to create messes rather than clean them up.  
>"Alright alright..." Gilbert muttered, taking the rake from his love with a scowl. "Where do you want to start?"<br>"Does it honestly matter? You put us back all the way to the beginning! Not one of my piles is intact anymore!"  
>"Hey, at least I did it awesomely."<br>"Really now? How so?"  
>At this the other grinned mischievously, his crimson eyes lighting up at the question.<br>"Like this..."  
>And before Roderich knew it, he had dropped the rake and instead wrapped his hands around the Prussian as their lips made their long-awaited contact...<p>

"I can't believe you..."  
>Gilbert turned around from the window. He had been absentmindedly watching the soft droplets of rain land with little plops onto the table below as thunder and lightening roared threateningly above.<br>"What are you complaining about now, Little Master?" He asked, an amused expression etched on his face.  
>"It's not something to laugh about!" Roderich chided. "Look at the wind out there! It's just messing up all of our hard work...again!"<br>"Pfft... You get so cute when you're upset Specs."  
>"And I bet you'll look simply lovely when you finish the job all by yourself tomorrow."<br>At this the Prussian adamantly put down his cup of warm coffee. "You have got to be kidding me."  
>"Nein," The other replied, a sly smile forming in between his lips as he watched the albino's reaction. "Tomorrow, you are raking up every single leaf by yourself."<br>"But that's going to take for-fuckin'-ever!" He protested.  
>"Oh shut it before I decide to jump in your piles just as you did with mine and continue to destroy every accomplishment you make out there."<br>"You know Roddy-kins..." Gilbert smirked. "Just seeing you and your prissiness jump into a pile of leaves would make raking all of that _Scheisse _worth it."  
>Before Roderich had the chance to retort with one of his usual remarks, the timer on the countertop rang out, its annoying beeps piercing through the air.<br>"Ah hold on,that's the pie..."  
>"Sweet! I'll get it!"<br>"Don't burn yourself, Gil."  
>"Ja ja... I'm too awesome for th-Ow!"<br>"GILBERT!"  
>Roderich immediately set down his own cup of coffee to rush over to the Prussian who was now lying in agonizing pain on the floor as he sucked on his own hand in an effort to stop the blinding heat that had spread throughout his fingertips.<br>"Gil, are you okay?" He asked, his voice panicky as he watched his love in obvious pain. He knelt down besides the moaning Prussian, fingers soothingly combing through his hair in an effort to get him to calm down. Unfortunately, it did nothing of the sort as Gilbert's fury ensued further.  
>"How the hell can I be okay priss? Your oven assaulted me!"<br>"Gilbert, I did tell you to be careful..."  
>"Oh shut it," The Prussian muttered. "Just kiss it and make it better."<br>"You're not five Gil, my kissing anything won't make it better. You have to run burns under cool water-come on, take your hand out of your mouth." Roderich instructed, gently tugging on the other's arm until he reluctantly obliged to remove it from his mouth.  
>The Austrian bent over to carefully inspect the hand, observing the little area of red that was obviously bringing much pain to the other.<br>"Ow! Don't touch it!" Gilbert shrieked as he laid a gentle finger on the wound. He made an attempt to pull his hand away, but the pianist's firm grip on his wrist prevented him from doing so. "Are you trying to kill me or somthing?"  
>"It's not that bad Gil," Roderich sighed. "Honestly I can't see why you're making such a fuss... You've gotten <em>shot <em>before, this should be nothing. It's not even that bad of a burn."  
><em>"It's not even that bad of a burn!"<em> The Prussian mimicked in response, his voice purposely doing so in a much higher, feminine, pitch.  
>"Could you possibly stop acting like a five year old for even a minute?" Roderich asked.<br>"Probably... But what's the fun in that?"  
>"Ugh, you are just completely insufferable, you know that? Now get up so we can put cold water on that burn of yours," The other instructed, steering away from the previous topic.<br>"I'd ask you to lift me up, but seeing how hard it was for you last time..."  
>"Oh shut up, you hurt your hand not your leg. You're perfectly capable of getting up by yourself."<br>"I'm still injured..." Gilbert muttered under his breath as he struggled to his feet. It was obvious that he really had no difficulty with the simple task of doing so, but insisted upon his dramatic airs simply for the sake of bothering the other. His knees buckled and groans of pain escaped purposely from his lips as he brought himself up to face the other who was chuckling at his performance.  
>"You're injured, Gil, not disabled," He quipped, taking ahold of his wrist and leading him over to the sink.<br>At that, the Prussian made a face, sticking his tongue out in the childish manner only he could use. His expression changed, however, when a stream of the cool liquid splashed out from within the faucet and attacked the sore area of his hand.  
>"H-Hey! Watch it Specs!" He cried out. He made an effort to pull away from the source of his pain, but found the other's hand still clamped firmly around his wrist. "Let go of me!"<br>"Come on Gilbert, just bear it for ten to fifteen minutes," Roderich pleaded. "This is for your own good!"  
>"My own good, my ass! It stings like hell!"<br>"Serves you right for not looking where you put your hands."  
>"Oh? But I'm looking now..." Gilbert smirked. Before the pianist could respond as to what he could possibly mean by that, he had gently moved his other hand over the other's face. His fingers affectionately pushed aside strands of brown hair before chapped lips went in for a chaste kiss.<br>"G-Gil..." Roderich started, but was cut off by his own gasps and moans of pleasure as the albino's lips reconnected with that of his own. Their tongues danced eagerly together as that one unoccupied hand of the Prussian's travelled up his shirt and clung in want against the skin of his back, reveling in the other's warmth. And after spending several hours outside with the hours outside with the howling wind in his ear and icy temperatures, who could blame him? He didn't only crave warmth at this point, but needed it. Even though they were already inside, he still felt so cold without his little prinzessin to keep him warm.  
>"If you're going to keep me here for ten minutes you might as well occupy me," Gilbert finally whispered softly. He, himself had broke the kiss after his need for air dominated his need for the other. Red eyes sparkled in kitchen lighting as he looked right at the Austrian, making his features all the more alluring as Roderich gave in to his own desires and succumbed to the other's kisses.<br>Their lips quickly began to grow more and more desperate as the temperature between the two quickly rose, causing soft blushes and wanton pants to appear on both faces. Their tongues danced faster and faster, saliva mixing heavily between the two and carelessly dribbling down both of their faces.  
>Not that either cared of course. They were far too wrapped up in more pressing matters-like those clothes for example.<br>Gilbert was the first to remove the offending material, his teeth pulling down on the white fabric of the other's scarf, tugging persistently until it simply tore off of his neck to reveal pure skin.  
>If one could still call it that-bruises and bitemarks still covered the Austrian's neck as souvenirs from previous nights. The Prussian's tongue teasingly slid over these blemishes, encoating the skin in saliva and eliciting a soft moan from the other.<br>Gilbert revelled in the little shivers of pleasure that ran through his liebling's body, the way he would twitch and squirm in his awkward sort of embrace.  
>The next item to leave was the coat-not Roderich's, but Gilbert's.<br>Much to the albino's surprise, the aristocrat had dropped his almost painful grip on his wrist and moved his hands up towards his chest, fingers nimbly moving to quickly undo each and every button. The silverette in turn moved his injured hand from the sink only to receive a rather hard slap on the wrist.  
>"Don't be ridiculous, it's only been four minutes," Roderich reprimanded. "While your hand is out however, you might as well be of some help with this." His fingers were now working with an increased pace and urgency to remove the other's shirt, tugging it hurriedly over his head only to have the stationary arm stuck in the way.<br>"The fuck! So I can only move if you want me too? Is that really the way you treat burns?" His arm wriggled through the arm hole of the shirt despite his bitter arguing.  
>"Ja, it's the way<em> I<em> treat burns," he whispered seductively in response, tongue teasingly playing with the other's earlobe as he did so. A soft nibble invoked a particular shiver in the Prussian as a gasp of surprise left his lips. That dirty pianist was using his teeth! The sharp edge dragging down against his own love bites was making him rather fidgety. He wanted oh so badly to remove his hand from the torrent of water, but knew that he couldn't.  
>At least not until his time was up. ..<br>...When he would obviously have his own free reign over the other, a little revenge for being teased in such a manner as he was now was.  
>"Something wrong, <em>Gilly<em>?" Roderich asked. His hips were now purposely pushing into the other's, their vital regions grinding violently against one another in such a way, that the other was forced to bite down hard on his lips to stop himself from crying out with pure ecstasy. It was obvious that he was taking a great deal of effort to stop himself from completely giving into the other's touches and kisses. It was obvious to him and also obvious to the Austrian who only took his precautions as reason further tempt him.  
>"Nothing at all...<em>Roddy-dearest,<em>" He finally managed to choke out, refusing to give in. He was Gilbert Beilshmidt of Prussia for crying out loud. He didn't go down without a fight.  
>Even when he truly wanted to...<br>With a sly smile spreading across his face, Roderich couldn't help his fingers from moving down to the Prussian waistline, fingering the edge of his pants as if he was debating whether or not to take his time or just pull the verdammt thing off. He easily preferred the latter. Why waste time? Especially when that pale Prussian's body in front of him was so deliciously tempting whatwith its strong muscles and lean frame... Obviously, the training he had undergone during his time as a nation had paid off quite handsomely.  
>It wasn't an easy decision when his fingers finally began easily sliding under the waistline and gently soaring over the sensitive areas resting beneath the denim fabric, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other.<br>"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Roderich asked once more, his tone mocking at the other's reaction to his smallest touch. As he spoke, fingers brushed tauntingly against the albino's throbbing member causing him to shudder slightly and bit down on his lip all the more. "And don't bite your lips liebling. That's how they get all chapped and bloody later."  
>Gilbert had meant to shake his head in disagreement, but the moment his lips parted to let out the defiant words, the Austrian had seized control of his mouth once again. Their kiss was sloppy this time, rushed and needy as the musician's skillful tongue flitted around the other's mouth, completely taking in the other's essence through his mouth.<br>When his fingers made contact with the Prussian's erect mound again, Gilbert couldn't help but moan into the kiss, allowing Roderich to completely take over him as his fingers began to slowly move up and down the shaft.  
>"A-ahh! R-Roddy!" He gasped. The feel of the pianist's long slender hands wrapped around him was just too much. He could feel his own hand slowly moving from its former place under the tap-<br>Roderich's hand stopped.  
>"Gilbert Beilshmidt," He addressed, his voice full of authority over the other. "If you take your hand out of the water I am just going to stop, leave you here and go play piano, and this will be the end of it."<br>"Ugh... Fuck you."  
>"I was actually planning on the opposite for once."<br>Before Gilbert could respond in incredulous, he had been cut off by his own passionate moaning as his member was encased by the other's hot steamy mouth.  
>"Nnng! R-Roddy!" He had gasped, unable to control his lewd moans as the other's tongue slid easily up and down his shaft. Hot and sticky strings of saliva from the Austrian's mouth stuck and clung to his bare skin causing him to shiver in delight. Gott, Roderich was always so good at giving blow jobs... The inside of his mouth always felt so warm and delightful against his skin as his tongue teasingly wrapped itself around him.<br>He could feel the other's teeth now, softly pressing into his tip and eliciting another moan from between his lips. Tongue almost instantly replaced the teeth, sliding over the tip in a teasing manner.  
>"A-aaah..." Gilbert moaned, his cries growing in volume as the Austrian increased the pressure around his throbbing member. His soft tongue pressing so alluringly against his vital organ, wrapping around and covering it in messy heated saliva of love...<br>When he first went down it was slow and teasing, making sure to lick and kiss every area of skin adoring the area. Each one after that however only picked up in speed, going faster and deeper each time to the point where Gilbert could feel himself slowly fading away into the bliss of orgasm. As another one of his pleasured cries pierced the air, his eyelids couldn't help but flutter shut amidst all the pleasure and overload of senses. Only when the other's hot and sticky mouth removed itself from him, did he bother to open his eyes once more to see his love gently brushing loose strands of ivory hair out of his eyes. The corners of his mouth were up in a sort of quiet smile, happy to be with the Prussian and only him despite all the trouble he had given Elizaveta on the first day the two had been locked up together.  
>"Just stay right here liebe... I have to go get the lube," he whispered softly, a slight chuckle in his voice. "I know you're not usually the one bottoming..."<br>"Screw the lube Specs, I'll be fine," Gilbert replied.  
>"Are you sure about that Gil? I really don't want you to get hurt or anything of that nature."<br>"It's alright," The Prussian reassured, a smirk taking over his abused lips before he elaborated. "I doubt a priss like you could do much anyway."  
>As expected, he got a firm slap against his cheek.<br>"I'll just have to prove you wrong then," was Roderich's only reply before he was cut off by a certain Prussian's moan of pure passion.

"You know Specs..." Gilbert breathed. His voice was soft and quiet amongst the little pants and gasps his lips still gave way to. His chest rose and fell with each breath, his heart continuing to beat rapidly as he lay next to the Austrian. "I could stay like this forever. Just you and me..."  
>"Hm..." Roderich agreed. He rolled over slightly to slip an arm around the albino's waist and cuddle against his warm body. His hair brushed gently against the pale uncovered skin of his chest, Mariazelle faintly tickling his chin.<br>The two basked in the afterglow of their fervent love making for quite some time. Eyes gently closing to the melodies of the other's gentle heart beat.  
>"The pie must have cooled down by now..."<br>Roderich was the first to speak, his voice still a faint whisper as his fingers played with the other's silvery locks.  
>"Oh right, the pie..." Gilbert responded. He slowly eased his body into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in such a manner that the Austrian couldn't help but snicker at.<br>"The fuck are you laughing at?" He asked irritably. "You have no idea how much this hurts!"  
>"Oh trust me Gil, I do," Roderich couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up effortlessly.<br>"I'm glad to see our situations reversed at last."  
>"Shut up!" Gilbert whined. He rolled over on the floor, flipping onto his belly in a childish manner with a slight wince of pain. "Scheisse... This hurts more than that burn verdammt..."<br>"Now you know what I go through nearly every morning after."  
>"Is it honestly this bad for you?" He asked, his voice showing actually curiosity and compassion for his lover. "Because if it does, I swear we can find some alternative to sex or something."<br>Roderich only laughed at this, the sound of his chuckling faintly echoing off of the kitchen walls.  
>"That's because this is your first time, Gil. The first time always hurts a little more. I'm fine seeing how many times you've, ah how do you like to put it?-Invaded my vital regions?"<br>"This wasn't my first time..." was the only response. It was whispered and quiet, Roderich wasn't even sure if he had heard it. It could have easily been the wind knocking ominously on the windows.  
>"Pardon?" He asked, his voice hesitant and unsure.<br>"This wasn't my first time, bottoming I mean," The Prussian replied only slightly louder. "I've done it before, a lot more times than I want to remember. But before you, my last time was with Ivan."  
>"Ivan?" Roderich asked. The name could mean one out of two things: Gilbert was having an affair or worse, Gilbert had been tortured in more unspeakable ways than the Austrian could even think about those many years ago.<br>It would honestly break his little pianist heart if the Prussian revealed himself to be treating that Russian bastard the exact same way as he was treating him. True, he pretended not to like the pet names, or the hugs, the constant invitations to sex, and so on, but deep inside he did. He loved knowing how much the other loved him and needed him in his life. It helped him because he felt the exact same way. And after opening his heart multiple times to Gilbert, there was no way that he could ever forget that their confessions hadn't happened.  
>As bad as that would be, nothing would be worse than having the man he loved oh-so much tortured in such a vile manner. Physical was one thing, but sexual? That was more than just disgusting. It was wrong, immoral and just downright terrible.<br>Roderich felt that he'd be able to cope with practically any amount of heartbreak so long as it guaranteed the other's safety.  
>And that was why he almost felt his heart fall out of his body when the Prussian himself decided to elaborate.<br>"Don't get your panties in a twist, Specs," He laughed, almost darkly at the "fond" memories of his terrible times in Russia. "Ivan's not my boyfriend."  
>"Y-You mean he...?"<br>"Mm, ja. Sexually abused me. The first time was a lot worse than this though. That bastard has no idea of what the word "gentle" means. And of course I was tied up to make everything even more unawesome so..."  
>"Gil! Why didn't you tell me?" Roderich admonished.<br>"Why should I have? What good would it do? Look Roddy-kins, you're an awesome as fuck guy and I love you, but you can't travel back in time, give Ivan the whooping of his life, and rescue me. It doesn't work that way."  
>"But the next time I see that bastard at a world meeting..."<br>"Kesesese! I love seeing you like this Roddy. It's so cute and sexy!" At this, he finally stood up, wincing as he did so, but managed to get on both feet all the same. His arms wrapped gently around the other's waist, pulling him in for a soft chaste kiss.  
>"As much as I'd love to see meine liebling sticking up for me like that, I'd have to refuse. I don't want you to get tortured the same way I was."<br>"You're just going to leave it then? No revenge? No retaliation? Nothing?" Roderich asked, his eyebrows raising slightly just before he returned the kiss. "That doesn't seem very much like you..."  
>"Ja well, what can I say? That bastard changed me."<br>Another kiss, soft on the nose was placed gently by the Austrian.  
>"Then I'll just have to change you back..." He smiled.<p>

"I don't want to go back out there," Gilbert spoke up once the two had settled down with their steaming cups of hot cocoa. His pale fingers wrapped around the mug, taking in the warmth and heat the freshly made drink had to offer.  
>"You wouldn't have to if you didn't feel the need the need to be so childish and jump in all the piles I made."<br>"But look at how dark it is outside!"  
>"Gilbert," Roderich began, his tone questioning. "You wouldn't be <em>scared<em> of the _dark_, now would you?"  
>"Fuck no, I'm awesome!" He vehemently denied. "I'm not scared of anything!"<br>"Then it should be no problem."  
>The Prussian was about to make his response, but decided against doing so last minute. His mouth awkwardly closed shut as his crimson eyes shifted their focus from the grinning brunette to the glorious sunset view from the window.<br>"Oh alright Gil, you can do it tomorrow," Roderich sighed. "I don't want you to get sick or anything."  
>"Kesesese! Sweet!" The other cheered. He leaned forward to brush a victory kiss against the brunette's already abused lips.<br>"Don't get too excited, you still have to do it tomorrow," He reminded.  
>"Ja ja, I know... so now what?"<br>"Huh?" Roderich looked up at the other. "What do you mean 'now what?'"  
>"I mean what do we do now, you know... We could have sex ag-"<br>"Nein."  
>"But why not?"<br>With his lip curling up in a slight smirk, the other couldn't help but reply.  
>"I don't think your ass can take it again."<br>"What about your precious little ass?" Gilbert asked in response.  
>"My precious little ass will be sitting on the piano bench as I play piano."<br>"Again!?"  
>"What do you mean again? I haven't played all day!"<br>"You played yesterday."  
>"Yesterday is not today Gil."<br>"It's close enough."  
>"Alright, so today is tomorrow and you have to go rake the leaves now."<br>"What the fuck? That doesn't even make sense!"  
>"Exactly," Roderich replied coolly.<br>"You know... I could go for a bath now..." Gilbert mused as he watched the other get up and pull his coat over his naked body. A small smirk lit up between his lips as he noticed the way the fabric barely did anything for decency and only covered up to the beginnings of his thigh. He'd probably look cuter if it was one of his old war coats, but he could save that for another day, ja?  
>"If you want a bath, go run one yourself. I'm not your servant, Gil."<br>"That maid-uniform I still have begs to differ, Roddy..."  
>"It's not like I wore that out of free will."<br>"I'll get you to soon enough, don't worry..."  
>"Gil, I honestly just cannot comprehend you. Can you behave for even a fraction of a second?"<br>"Of course not," He chuckled, arms wrapping tightly around the Austrian as he pressed him against the wall for a quick kiss.  
>"That's not going to make me agree, dummkopf," Roderich spoke softly once they had broken apart.<br>"But this will... You're getting semen all over the house by walking around like that."  
>Violet eyes widened in shock before pushing an amused albino off of him and hastily running off to the bathroom to run a bath.<p>

"The fuck Roddy! You're taking a shower!"  
>Violet eyes widened in alarm as the Prussian made his dramatic entrance, kicking in the door with such a loud noise that he had almost jumped.<br>"G-Gil! Have you no decency?" He sputtered, the shower tap quickly turning to the left as the torrents of water ceased to fall.  
>"Roddy, babe, you've known me for how long now? Don't you think it's time to give up on that?" He asked, a soft smirk dancing across his lips as his hand was brought towards the other's, forming a tight grip on his wrist.<br>"And just what do you think you're doing?"  
>"I thought you were starting a bath and here you are taking a shower, without me..." The last words were whispered delicately into the Austrian's ear. Gilbert's hot breath causing goosebumps to rise over his skin.<br>"Showers conserve more water than baths," Roderich replied evenly.  
>"Taking a shower with me would save twice as much, then."<br>"That's not the point Gil..." He sighed.  
>"Right, the point is that you promised to take a bath with me."<br>"I did nothing of the sort!"  
>"Not my fault if you weren't listening."<br>"But how could I agree if I wasn't listening?"  
>"If you were listening, you would have heard me ask the same thing."<br>"That honestly doesn't make any sense."  
>"Nein? Well let me simplify it for you prinzessin... I'm taking a bath with you."<br>And before Roderich could object, Gilbert had invited himself into the bath.  
>"You're lucky you have one of those combo bath and shower things, right Specs?"<br>"The luckiest..." He replied bitterly.  
>"Oh don't act like that. We both know that you love seeing my hot and awesome naked body."<br>"Gil, please refrain from being so vulgar."  
>"Make me..."<br>They kissed, lips moving frantically against one another's as fingers hurriedly combed through damp hair. The water in the tub filled up around them, steam and hazy mist shrouding the rest of the room.  
>"Gil, get off of me. The water's going to overflow!"<br>"Kesesese! That would be pretty awesome, we could make the house into some kind of underwater world. Oh! Or a swimming pool! A giant swimming pool where everyone is allowed to swim naked!"  
>"I refuse to have that sort of thing going on in my house," Roderich replied coolly. He pushed past the Prussian, and turned the flowing stream of water off.<br>"Aw come on Specs, you're no fun..."  
>"Just be happy that I'm taking a bath with you," was the only reply as the Austrian slid back under the warm water. In all honestly, he much preferred having a bath to a shower. The way the water gently moved around him, immersing him to an extent where he did not need to rely on swimming skills as he would in an ordinary pool. The shallow bathing water was just perfect, of course, it would have been if Gilbert hadn't taken to grabbing a bottle of shampoo and pouring half of its contents into the water.<br>"Gilbert! Put that down! What on earth do you-"  
>"Relax Roddy, I'm putting bubbles. Gott, West used to love this..." He laughed at the memory. Of course now the stoic German would only cast him a strange look if he offered to give him a bubble bath.<br>"But he was still a child, Gil," Roderich sighed. "I don't know how often I have to remind you, but we're adults."  
>"And? We can still have fun, can't we?"<br>The Austrian had opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a splash of water from the other and a loud "kesesese!" of laughter.  
>"Pfft! You really had that one coming to you, Roddy!" He laughed in that loud obnoxious way of him, only stopping when the other had splashed a counter attack.<br>"The eff? I thought aristocrats were too prissy for this sort of thing!" He cried out as the wave of water hit against his skin.  
>"Think again," Roderich replied. Wave after wave of water hit the Prussian, not giving him an opening to retaliate at least until the Austrian felt something gripping his leg.<br>Fearing the worst, his face blanched as he attempted to shake whatever was off, but in vain. It's steadfast grip was unlikely to ever loosen and it was only after he stood up could he determine why.  
>"Kesesese! Gotcha again Spectacles!" Gilbert laughed. The resemblance between him and a three year old in the tub was uncanny whatwith the way he splashed around in the water, cackling madly at the little prank he had managed to play on the Austrian. "Gott, you always overreact."<br>"With good reason, you dummkopf!" Roderich retorted as he sat back down in the water.  
>"Why? What else could it have been besides me?"<br>"That's exactly the point, Gil."  
>The Prussian winced slightly at the other's words. "Ouch Specs, such a grumpy-pants... luckily for you, I know just the cure...Bubble beards!"<br>Roderich didn't even know how to react when the albino turned around to face him, the bubbly foam dripping from plastered all over the lower portion of his face and continuing down until it met with the soapy water. To top it all off, he was wearing that one obnoxious Gilbert grin of his...  
>He looked like such an idiot sitting there in the soapy water with such an odd expression of amusement etched onto his face.<br>But he was Roderich's idiot, and in all honesty, the pianist wouldn't have it any other way.  
>"Where'd Gilbert go?" He asked the other teasingly. "I swear he was right here..."<br>"Gilbert? Who the fuck is Gilbert, sonny?" The Prussian replied, barely containing his giggles as he donned an old man's stuttering voice.  
>"Well..." Roderich smiled as he leaned in to the mysterious crimson-eyed "old man." He felt so at ease in the tub with his love sitting childishly in front of him. They weren't arguing for once, nor were they making out or having sex. They were just there, two people who loved one another dearly and having a great time full of shits and giggles. "Gilbert is just about the biggest pain you will ever encounter... but he's a sweet pain, someone who cheers you up when you feel down, is great to cuddle with, lovable... And of course he's the most awesome person in the entire world."<br>"Geez Specs, you really think that?"  
>At this, the Austrian raised in eye-brow in mock surprise.<br>"What did you call me?" He asked. "I could have sworn I heard you call me Specs. Ah, that was one of Gilbert's many nicknames for me. It's such a shame he just wandered off."  
>The Prussian, refusing to play such games when he was being glorified by his love to such an agonizing extent could not help himself from doing what he did next.<br>"Fuck you!" He laughed, swiping an array of bubbles across the aristocrat's chin and causing him to have the same beard as himself.  
>"Gil!" Roderich whined, to which the other let out a whoop of victory.<br>"Hey, what do you know? You found me!"  
>"Ja, I guess I did."<br>"Someone gets a little victory kiss, eh prinzessin?"  
>The Austrian didn't even wait for the 'yes' to slip out of his mouth, he simply dove right in and tackled the other for his sweet little victory kiss.<br>"Victory is indeed sweet, hm?" Roderich asked, a soft smile playing between his lips.

"Stupid prisses and their stupid pianos..." Gilbert muttered under his breath. "What's so important about that thing anyway?"  
>"I can hear you, you know," Roderich interrupted. He had stopped right in the middle of his piece, a rare occurrence for him, and completely turned around to face the Prussian.<br>"I'm not stupid, I knew that... Why else would I be asking you a question?"  
>The pianist could only shake his head as he turned back around to the piano, studying the sheet music. The particular piece he was playing was something he hadn't played for years, and in truth, was giving him a little bit of trouble.<br>He was about to bring his fingers back down upon the keys when...  
>"Hey Specs..."<br>The albino leaned forward on the couch, propping his elbows up on the arm rest as the Austrian diverted his attention from the piano to spare him a quick glance.  
>"Was?"<br>Gilbert just grinned and kicked back his legs on the couch in a casual manner that he knew would truly irk the other. He would have worn his muddy old boots to top it off, but unfortunately after more than a week in the priss' house he couldn't find them anymore... It was a shame really, he had liked those boots.  
>"Woki mit deim..."<br>"NEIN!" Roderich practically screamed, his fingers crashing down on the piano in an ear-shattering symphony of chaos and frustration. "Why do you have to keep singing that? I swear, this is the hundredth time-"  
>"Hundredth and one...th," The silverette smirked, a flash of white showing in between his lips as he let loose that stupid "kesesese" laugh. "It's stuck in my head, princess, what do you want me to do?"<br>"Get it unstuck" was the quick and practically instantaneous reply.  
>"What if I don't want to?" was the equally fast question, causing Roderich to throw his head into his hands, brown hair messily falling down onto the pale piano keys.<br>"Gilbert please," He whined. "Can't you just occupy yourself in a manner that doesn't involve harassing me?"  
>The Prussian paused dramatically, as if to ponder this idea over.<br>"Well... That crazy ex-wife of yours left a bunch of movies this morning..."  
>"Gute, go watch them," Roderich instructed him, turning back to the piano. His fingers stretched out over the keys and were just about to resume their playing when Gilbert interrupted him once more.<br>"Alone?"  
>The brunette sighed, running a finger through his own messy hair. He really wanted to continue playing his piano as it was something he really hadn't had the time to do all day what with Gilbert constantly bothering him. On the other hand, however, it would be nice to sit back and watching a movie with his love...<br>"Alright," he finally relented. "Go set the movie up, make some snacks, and I'll be be there when it starts."  
>Gilbert chuckled softly as he gently stretched out from his place on the couch before slowly getting up and walking towards his darling little pianist.<br>"You're losing your touch Roddy-kins..." He smirked, wrapping an arm endearingly around the other's waist. "Are you really going to watch a movie with me that easily?"  
>He moved in hungrily for a kiss, his jaw stubbly from a few days of forgetting to shave, scratching against Roderich's face as their lips touched gently together for the briefest of seconds.<br>"Dummkopf... I'm not watching it because of you," he replied in that oh-so prissy manner that only he could use and still be so effing adorable with.  
>"Oh really? You could have fooled me..." Gilbert could only smirk in response before giving the other a final chaste kiss on the forehead and walking straight out of the music room.<br>"Dummkopf..." Roderich could only whisper as he watched the door carelessly slam shut behind his lover.

"What movie is this supposed to be?" The brunette asked before setting himself on the couch besides his lover.  
>"Something gory I think... Maybe a few sex scenes here and there?" Gilbert asked thoughtfully. He draped an arm casually around the Austrian's shoulder, closing off most of the space between them.<br>Roderich could only roll his eyes in response to this. "Is that the actual title of the movie?"  
>"Pfft... Of course not! It might be with the shitty movies you watch, but this is supposed to be pretty good... I think..." Gilbert murmured the last portion to hims, hoping that his beloved wouldn't pick up on it.<br>"I can't comprehend how anything with obsessive blood and vulgarity is supposed to be classified as 'good.'"  
>"You'll see..."<br>The two sat quietly for during the beginning of the pre-movie advertisements. Surprisingly enough however, it wasn't Gilbert who turned into the chatterbox but the Austrian. Unsurprisingly however, he was commenting on the absurdity of the other movies.  
>"Really now? Who in their right mind would <em>want t<em>o be scared?" He asked indignantly.  
>"Lots of people Specs. They call it a horror movie for a reason. Besides, this movie is supposed to scare you so they target other movies of the same type because they know the viewer enjoys them," Gilbert replied. He was slightly ticked off at how his love kept butting in to share his negative opinions and comments, but he knew that he'd have his sweet revenge... soon...<br>"That's surprisingly insightful of you."  
>"Pfft. Surprisingly? I am the king of awesomeness Specs! I'm awesome at everything."<br>"That's lovely dear," Roderich replied. "The menu screen's on by the way... What am I supposed to click?"  
>The Austrian ran his slender fingers over the remote and examined the multiple buttons. To tell the truth, he had never been much of a television fan and truly never caught up on the fad that his friends and citizens had. Honestly, what was the point in watching a bunch of people you didn't know run around?<br>"You need to watch tv more Prinzessin," The other chuckled. He reached down to press the button and then push the remote onto the coffee table as the movie finally began.  
>Roderich had to say that this was one of the worst movies he had ever seen. Firstly, they were already in an there had been nothing but constant gore and violence.<br>And that language.  
>Mein gott, the Austrian no longer wondered where on Earth the Prussian besides him had attained his vulgar language. It was all right here coming from the men with leather jackets riding on their fancy motorcycles as they shot down numerous zombies while flirting with every damn girl to arrive. Roderich wondered if each of them had also tried to make a move their mothers, it seemed highly likely.<br>"Well this is a sucky movie," Gilbert scowled.  
>"Then pray tell me, why on earth did you get it?"<br>"Alfred told me it was pretty good, but I'm really starting to doubt his taste."  
>"Obviously. Is he a fan of all this violence?"<br>"It's not the violence that's the problem Specs. Gott, I should have known you'd say that... But the plot for the movie is terrible. Who the hell is Debra and why does that one guy keep talking about her even though she's never made an appearance?"  
>"I haven't the slightest idea..." Roderich mumbled. He had been leaning against the Prussian for quite some time, and when Gilbert had finally turned around to ask him what he was talking about, he found the man fading into sleep. His eyelid were closed gently atop of those stunning violet hues as his chest rose and fell at a soft and easy rate.<br>He looked so cute when he slept... Especially when he slept on him in such a way with his head gently laying down on his shoulder and arms wrapping around his waist.  
>Gilbert would have gone to sleep right next to him had the phone not decided to ring right then and there.<br>Cursing the Prussian got up, much to the Roderich's disappointment.  
>"Stay," He pleaded.<br>"Just let me get the phone, Little Master."  
>And with a final chaste kiss brushing sweetly against his forehead, he had left.<p>

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Gilbert practically growled into the phone. He was having such a wonderful time with his liebe, the two of them peacefully spread on the the bed watching a movie. True, the movie did suck ass, but it was being in the other's company that truly mattered.  
>And on top of that, they were actually getting along. Plus, Roddy was being sweet towards him.<br>But no!-Some idiot just had to call the verdammt phone and ruin the moment.  
>On the other end of the line, a brunette girl rolled her eyes. She was hoping that Gilbert would be the one to pick up but was now regretting so. How Roderich had fallen in love with such a crass and unbearable moron she still had to discover. At any rate, she was supposed to be making the two of them get along a little better and mentally cursing at the silverette nation, wishing that he was closer so she could give him a good smack with her trusty frying pan, wasn't doing anything.<br>"It's Elizaveta," She finally replied, doing her best to not show how murderous towards the other she was feeling. "I'm calling to tell you that I found your order for the stripping pole yesterday."  
>"The fuck are you doing going through my private stuff!? Stop interfering with my life, bitch!"<br>Another roll of the eyes was given at this response as the girl moved the phone about a foot away from her head, still able to hear Gilbert and his ego just as fine. Honestly, that fool...  
>"Look Gilbert, I'm doing this for your own good. Now you better tell me why you ordered something so completely idiotic or I'll just cancel the order. Oh! And Roderich's not going to get a refund on it. He won't be pleased with that, will he?"<br>"Yeah well fuck you."  
>"You're not being very cooperative, you know..."<br>"You locked us up together for a month!"  
>"And look at the two of you! You're doing fine. No, you're doing better than fine. Gilbert, just hear me out."<br>A silent pause hung in the air as the Prussian fidgeted with the phone on the other end.  
>"Fine," he at last answered, reluctance hanging on every bit of the word.<br>"I want to know who the stripping pole is for. Who's using it? How are you using it?"

"You're sick!" Gilbert practically cried out in response. "Why the hell do you need to know that?"  
>"Does it matter? Oh, you know what? Forget it. Just tell me whether or not Roderich knows."<br>"Why do you care? Just leave me alone verdammt!"  
>"I care because I actually want you to have a good relationship with Roderich. I don't know whether or not you want that but-"<br>"Of course I want that! Why the fuck wouldn't I?"  
>"Then just tell me whether or not he knows about that silly pole!"<br>"Fine! Since you're being so gott verdammt stupid about it... He doesn't."  
>"Mm... I assumed so," Elizaveta allowed herself a small smile as she imagined her ex-husband's face upon finding Gilbert's little "present." "At any rate, it's coming tomorrow so prepare yourself, alright?"<br>"Tomorrow? I just ordered it yesterday!"  
>"Luckily for you, I know people and was able to pull a few strings to get it arriving a little early. Have fun tomorrow!"<br>"Bitch..." was the Prussian's only response before he hung up on his Hungarian helper. In spite of his profanity however, a small smile had spread over his lips.  
>Oh Roddy was going to have the surprise of his life...<p> 


	16. Day Thirteen

Gilbert smiled in his sleep as the aristocrat resting besides him wrapped his arms around his waist and cuddled in closer, Mariazelle gently tickling him below the chin. By now, the Prussian had gotten accustomed to waking up with Roderich's still sleep-ridden body entangled around that of his own. He bore a strong resemblance to a small child whatwith the way he would cling to the other in his sleep, arms and legs alike wrapping around his body.  
>Normally, the Gilbert would stay in bed for a little longer and allow his little Austrian princess to continue cuddling beside him in that adorable little way of his. But no, of course the phone just had to ring again, didn't it?<br>With a sigh, Gilbert had no choice but to detach himself from Roderich which proved itself to be a rather difficult task given his sleeping state, and to hurry downstairs to cease that annoying ringing from the phone. His slippers collided loudly against the wooden stairs as he made his way down, stomping with the anger and frustration he felt from missing out even more time with his precious little pansy.  
>When his hands finally got control of the phone, all it took was one glance at the caller ID to find that Elizaveta had called once more. Crazy frying pan bitch...<br>"Now what?" He demanded angrily.  
>"What do you mean 'now what?' Don't you dare use that tone with me Gilbert. I swear, I will come over to Roderich's right this instant and bash you on the head with my frying pan."<br>"No you won't. You wouldn't go out of your way to do that."  
>"Who says I'm going out of my way?" The voice on the other end mused. "The stripping pole is getting installed today in less than two hours and unless you feel like doing some explaining to Roderich-"<br>"Scheisse! Less than two hours? Are you out of our mind Lizzie? He hasn't even woken up yet!"  
>"Which is why I called to tell you. As I was saying, unless you feel like doing some explaining to Roderich, get yelled at, given the silent treatment and hours of Chopin-"<br>"Alright alright I get it Liz. He's going to hate waking up to the noise of stripping pole being installed, what do you want me to do?"  
>"Get him out of the house."<br>"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that? You locked me up with him, remember?"  
>"Relax Gilbert. Just wake Roderich up and make sure the two of you are able to go somewhere in about an hour."<br>"So I have until eight? You do realize how hard it is to get him out of bed so early in the morning, right?"  
>"Oh I do... Have fun!" The cheerful Hungarian told him before hanging up and leaving the Prussian with nothing but a dial tone for help.<p>

"Gil... Why'd you leave?" Roderich's groggy voice moaned out for his love the moment the door had swung open to reveal his pale figure. "It's so early..."  
>"It's a little past, seven, liebe," Gilbert replied. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the soft frown taking over the brunette's mouth as he rolled over on the bed once more. He didn't think it was possible to be so verdammt adorable when waking up until he saw the King of All Things Prissy doing so, himself. He would always cause such a huge fuss and just end up rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.<br>"That's exactly my point. We're not doing anything anything today, are we?" Roderich sighed. His body shifted towards the side that his lover had just sat down on, arms reaching out to wrap themselves around his waist and attempt to pull him back under the covers.  
>"Mmhmm, we are!" Gilbert chuckled softly at this. Refusing to give in, he simply ran his fingers through the brunette's silky hair and bent down for a gentle morning kiss.<br>"Alright, what are we doing?" the Austrian finally relented. His head was still resting comfortably on the other's lap as he gazed into the mesmerizing pools of crimsn above.  
>"I'm not telling you until you get dressed," the Prussian teased only to make him groan in protest.<br>"I don't have time for these games Gil..."  
>"Exactly, you don't have time because you have to get dressed right now."<br>"At least tell me what we're doing!"  
>"It's a surprise prinzessin, but we have to be ready by eight, you hear me?"<br>"Ja, ja..." Roderich sighed. He hated these sort of surprises and the thought of being in the dark. He couldn't stand the restlessness of not knowing. Were they actually going out for once? That person on the phone could have very likely been Elizaveta giving them permission to do so... Still, he wasn't certain. "Pull me up Gil."  
>"Spoiled little princess."<br>"It's your fault for spoiling me."  
>"And that's your fault for being so damn perfect, now hurry up and get changed. I'm going down to feed Gilbird and by the time I'm back, you better be ready."<br>"Alright, I will... So impatient." He huffed, a small smile still lingering between his lips as the other left to do the aforementioned.  
>"Oi, I heard that!"<p>

"Someone's gotten better at cooking," Roderich commented as he entered the kitchen. "You've finally moved on from cereal to toast, hm? Very impressive..."  
>"It is, isn't it? Kesesese! My toast is the most awesome toast in the world. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm honoring you with something so verdammt awesome," the Prussian replied happily. He set down a mug of steaming hot coffee besides the plate as the other slid himself into the seat.<br>"I should, shouldn't I? I haven't any idea what I've done to deserve such a thing... I mean, what could I have possibly accomplished in hundreds of years to ever earn toast?"  
>"Y'know Specs, I can't help but get the feeling that you're making fun of me and my awesome toast..." Gilbert responded in mock thoughtfulness.<br>"Aw liebling..." Roderich chuckled. "You've done a great job with not lighting my kitchen on fire again."  
>"Danke, darling. Now hurry up and eat so we can go out somewhere more awesome than my toast at eight."<br>"Eight?" The Austrian asked, positively surprised by this time. "But that's only less than half an hour away! Mein gott, Gilbert, I can't get ready in such little time!"  
>"You're not ready yet?" The other asked, his voice equally surprised. "But you've changed and your eating breakfast... Isn't that enough?"<br>At this, Roderich scoffed. "Well I wouldn't imagine someone who only brushes his teeth once a month to understand, but yes I'm not ready yet. After this I have to brush my teeth and floss before going on to do my hair. You really don't know how long that takes, do you?"  
>"I get the whole I-don't-want-stinky-breath thing, but your hair's fine, prinzessin!"<br>"No it's not! It's all in my face and I'm certain there's at least one knot somewhere..."  
>"But you look beautiful, babe..." Gilbert murmured softly causing soft dots of pink to appear on the other's cheeks.<br>"Danke, but-"  
>"No, don't bother with your hair, liebe. It's fine."<p>

"You actually did it?" Gilbert asked in surprise as the other finally managed to arrive in the living room just as the clock struck eight.  
>"Of course I did, don't be ridiculous!" He responded. "I still need to fix it up a bit, but I suppose I can do that while we wait for Elizaveta. Can you hold this mirror for me?"<br>"Roddy..." The other sighed. He honestly should have expected this...  
>"Just do it, Gil! I can't go out looking like this!" Roderich snapped as he began combing through strands of brunette hair and pushing them into place.<br>"You look great Specs! Gott, there's nothing more you can do! Anyway, Elizabeta's going to be here any minute so-"  
>"Good morning!" A cheerful voice chirped out as the front door was swung open. The Hungarian stood happily on their porch, grinning as if she had been waiting for Gilbert to say that exact phrase to foreshadow her entrance. "How have you two been doing?"<br>"Lizzzyyy," Gilbert whined. "Roderich's being prissy again."  
>"Oh hush! I'm just fixing my hair because unlike you I actually care what I look like when I go out."<br>"See what I mean!"  
>Emerald eyes couldn't help but roll at the couple's childish behavior. She honestly should have foreseen this whatwith their previous arguments and the like.<br>"Just give it a rest," she replied with a sigh. "Do you want to go somewhere or not?"  
>"Hell yeah I do!" The Prussian laughed, he jumped up only to have Roderich pull him back down and reposition the mirror.<br>"I don't even know where we're going," he replied, eyes still fixated on his reflection as he combed through strands of chestnut hair. "How on earth can I be excited about a place I don't even know?"  
>"Trust me Specs, this is going to be the highlight of your entire life as priss!"<br>"Considering that you think the highlight of the week is going to a bar and passing out, I don't think I'd like to trust you with that."  
>"And what's your highlight of the week? Playing piano?"<br>"Calm down!" Elizaveta intervened before her ex even had the chance to reply. "If you keep arguing nobody's going anywhere."  
>"But I still don't even know where it is we're going..."<br>"Hush Roderich. I expected you to be the civil one."  
>"How can I be civil when the dummkopf-"<br>"Roderich, please just stop. I can't tell you where you're going because it's a surprise."  
>"A surprise?"<br>"Ja, you're not going to know where we're going until we get there," Gilbert laughed.  
>"Can't I just tell from where you're driving?"<br>"Not if I blindfold you!"  
>Amethyst eyes met that of crimson, a fierce passion of unwillingness burning within their hues.<br>"You wouldn't dare..."

"I can't believe you're actually doing this to me," Roderich complained. After having a tie wrapped over his eyes and immersing his world into darkness, the Austrian's attitude hadn't become in the least bit lighter. On the contrary, it actually got worse, not that that was particularly surprising. He couldn't see anything whatsoever and that irritated him to no end. How was he supposed to know what was going on around him?  
>"And remind me why I have to be blindfolded again?" Roderich asked uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being robbed of his senses in such a way and didn't like in the least bit.<br>"Because it's a surprise, silly!" Gilbert laughed. He pushed the keys hurriedly into the ignition and turned it before the car roared to life.  
>All of this noise was the Austrian's only clue as to what was going. But all he had gotten so far was that the car was starting and that was fairly obvious. He could detect excitement in the Prussian's voice, anticipation of some sort. They were definitely going somewhere Gilbert had picked and deemed fun. On the other hand, Elizaveta had been in on this huge surprise affair and without a doubt would have stopped him from going anywhere too bad.<br>That definitely ruled out a few places such as an opera, a concert, a nightclub, a bar, but didn't help the aristocrat any further. The lack of hints only proved to further aggravate him.  
>"If you want you can take a nap or something," Gilbert told him, his arm gently wrapping around the other's shoulder. "You weren't too happy waking up this early so you might as well catch up on sleep."<br>"But I'm not tired now," Roderich insisted, his attitude as stubborn as ever. "Just tell me where we're going and get this thing off of my face!"  
>"Gott Roddy, don't you know what a surprise is?" The Prussian chuckled. He withdrew his arm from the Austrian, sensing the change in mood of the worse and instead began to simply drive.<p>

"Alright Roderich, we're there!" Gilbert's voice sang out. He playfully ran his fingers through the Austrian's hair, only to be slapped across the wrist.  
>"When are you taking off this gott verdammt blindfold?" He demanded.<br>"Oooh Specs cursed," the Prussian chuckled instead. "Must be in a pretty pissy mood, eh?"  
>"You're not answering the question, Gilbert."<br>"Geez Louise, you are in a pissy mood! If it's what really makes you happy, then I'll remove the blindfold."  
>"That would be simply wonderful," Roderich replied dryly as the other's finger gently tugged and pulled against the fabric obscuring his vision.<br>"Helig Schiesse... Who the fuck tied this knot?" he swore under his breath, brow furrowing in utmost concentration.  
>"That would be you, darling."<br>"Damn, I'm a pretty awesome knot tier! Oh-got it!"  
>The tie fell down onto Roderich's lap as Gilbert finally managed to undo it, violet eyes blinking twice before going on to study the surroundings. It didn't take long for him to realize where they were, however.<br>"The amusement park?" He asked in surprise.  
>"Ja, awesome isn't it!" The Prussian smiled, he threw an arm around Roderich who was beginning to adorn a small grin of his own. How long had it been since he had last gone to one of these? A decade perhaps? He could barely remember...<br>"I suppose it is fairly awesome..." Roderich at last responded. "But I still fail to see the need to rob me of my visionin such a way."  
>"Gott verdammt, how many times do I have to say it Specs? It was a surprise!" Gilbert threw his hands up, waving them like a child. "Surprise!"<br>"It wasn't necessary, you know."  
>"Ja, but it was worth it to see you smile," The Prussian grinned, taking ahold of the other's face and pinching his cheek. "You have an adorable smile, you know that prinzessin?"<br>At a loss of what to say next, Roderich simply pulled the other in closer, capturing his lips with his own for a chaste kiss.  
>"And you're a pretty good kisser too," Gilbert chuckled as they broke apart. His hands were still gently caressing the Austrian's face, savoring the feel of the soft skin and silky brunette hair against his fingertips.<br>Roderich only rolled his eyes at this. "I'd gladly show you I'm much better than 'good' but we can't let those tickets go to waste, now can we?"  
>"Cheap-o as always..."<p>

"So what ride should we go on first?" Gilbert asked. He had taken a map from one of the park's workers and was now examining it with utmost interest. "Oh we could hit the baby rides now and then do the awesome ones later. Gott knows when the last time you went on a rollercoaster was... You'll probably have to work your way up so you won't puke out your insides."  
>"Lovely," Roderich responded sarcastically. "You give me so much credit, don't you?"<br>"Ja, you bet Specs! So what do you think about the tea-cup ride? It's right around the corner here."  
>"Alright then. It's nice that you're not having me run around the park for a change," Roderich replied. He gave the other a rare smile, happy to be at the amusement park with him rather than cramped up at home. he was grateful for it and looked forward to going on the rides.<br>Unfortunately, Gilbert had a way of taking the "baby rides" and making them a horrific experience. No sooner had the two gotten inside their green colored tea cup, had Gilbert put his hands on the center wheel and began turning with some inhuman strength that the nations alone were notorious for possessing. Their cup turned faster and faster as the world around them blurred into a dizzying array of colors. The only thing Roderich could make out was Gilbert's face, joyful and laughing as he continued to spin round and round.  
>When the ride had stopped, however, Gilbert was the one unable to get out without walking into everything in sight. The cup itself, the booth in the front, a wall, everything. If an outsider were to guess what happened, they'd probably think too many drinks too soon... which, for Gilbert, was highly probable.<br>"Shit Specs, where'd you go?" Gilbert called out, after walking into the same garbage can for third time. Despite getting off of the ride, the world around him continued to spin as a mind-numbing headache began in the back of his head. He cringed at this, only relaxing when the Austrian's hands wrapped around his waist protectively.  
>"I'm right here, liebe. Don't you think it would be a better decision to sit down for a while?" He asked gently.<br>"Ja, that would be awesome..." Gilbert groaned in response. He rubbed at his eyes, which barely did anything to restore his drunken vision and allowed himself to be led into a nearby shop by Roderich.  
>The cool air was the first to hit him, calming down his nerves as he was gently pulled into a seat. His senses seemed to be at least ten times more vulnerable now as he could practically feel everything around him. The aroma of freshly brewing coffee filled the air, invading his nostrils with their trademark scent. Of course you could always trust an Austrian to take you to a coffee shop... It had to be the one place Roderich had visited enough times to not get lost on the way there.<br>"Stay right here, alright? I'm going to grab you a drink..."  
>"Mm, kay Specs!" The Prussian replied. He felt the other's warm embrace leaving him as a series of footsteps headed for some distance ahead, probably the counter to make a purchase. This act alone surprised Gilbert more than anything. Not only was Roderich taking such wonderfully "awesome" care of him, but he was also buying something for him. As in taking his money and spending it. Roderich Edelstein, the one who always cut corners. The one who continued to sew underwear back up time and time again even past the point where they were barely usable. This exact man, was now buying him a drink. And it amazed him beyond belief. Of course he'd probably ask for a refund after finding out what he, himself, had just bought using his credit card... No sirree, Specs was not going to be too thrilled with that purchase-especially since he was not only being charged with the actual product, but also with the maintenance and installation as well. Oh and insurance! But knowing Roderich, he'd probably use the pole enough to compensate for the expenses... that is if he didn't return it.<br>Just thinking about the trouble he would or would not be in made the Prussian's head hurt even more which, eventually resulting in him nearly falling asleep on the table.  
>"Gil..." He could feel that pianist's hand in his hair once more, playing gently with strands of silver. "I brought you some warm coffee. If you take a sip, I'm sure that you'll feel much better, liebe."<br>A soft grin played over Gilbert's lips that this. "Danke, liebe." He took the cup in his hands, only raising his head from the table just enough to sip the brown liquid. It was deliciously sweet and creamy, just the way Roderich knew he liked it. The foamy cream clung to his lips as pure sugar went down his mouth. Hell, Specs had even remembered to ask for chocolate syrup!  
>As he continued to drink, he could feel everything around him beginning to dull and return to normal. It took a bit of time, but eventually Gilbert found himself able to distinguish his surroundings once again. The fact that Roderich never let go of him, whatwith his arm slung comfortably over his back and other hand gently massaging his head definitely had something to do with such recovery speed. Or so Gilbert believed.<br>_The power of love, _he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he drained the cup.  
>Roderich smiled in return, taking the empty cup from the Prussian and tossing it into a nearby bin. "Do you feel better?" He asked, his voice still soft and reassuring.<br>"Much," Gilbert replied with a grin of his own. "Let's go hit some more rides!"  
>Roderich laughed at such a bounce back-it was truly like the Gilbert he had grown to love and cherish. Only he would insist upon going on more rides after hurling up his entire breakfast. And yet... It was the rash and insistent side of him that the Austrian couldn't find himself being able to live without.<p>

"Kesesese! You okay Specs?" Gilbert asked mockingly as he hopped off of the ride. "Was the rollercoaster too scary for you?"  
>Roderich only rolled his eyes to this. "Please Gil, I hold a higher tolerance level than yourself if you'll kindly remember that dangerous... what was it again? A tea-cup ride?"<br>"Puh-leeze, it's only because awesomeness took the wheel!"  
>"And you wonder why I worry about you driving..."<br>"Gott, such a worry-wart... You saw my amazing driving skills first hand with the bumper carts, remember?"  
>"I wish I didn't. If we ever go there a second time, I'm going to take the wheel."<br>"Like hell I'm going to let that happen! Scheisse, I gotta go pee..." Gilbert muttered to the other's amusement. "Stay here, okay Specs? None of that wandering off shit and getting lost on me, okay?"  
>"Yes sir," Roderich replied with a mock salute. "Don't take too long."<br>"Kesese, can't live for a minute without me, can you?"  
>A smile flashed over his lips for a moment before the Austrian finally answered. "Not even a second."<br>Happiness seemed to washing over him as he watched the other leave, admiring the way his ivory hair shone in the bright sun. Oh he was just too precious, too wonderful... too awesome. Roderich couldn't help but find himself loving the other with every fiber of his being. What kind of pathetic excuse for a life was he even living before Gilbert Beilschmidt had barged into it with that arrogant manner of his?  
>"Um, excuse me..." A girl, not much over eighteen perhaps, had approached the Austrian, breaking through his fantasies of a certain Prussian. Her friend, another girl around the same age, tagged along behind her as she fought hard to keep back an obvious fit of giggles. "Do you know where I can go get coffee?"<br>"Ja, there's a little shop if you make a left on this street here. I was just there this morning and the coffee was wonderful," Roderich smiled kindly. Oh he could still remember pulling his dizzied and nearly sick lover into the store, his arms protectively around the other's shoulders so as to keep him from stumbling.  
>"On this street?" She asked, thoughtfully. "Could you take my friend and I there? I'm just like really really bad with directions!" The girl gave a little laugh, waving her hand in the air to add further drama to her words while her friend behind nodded in agreement.<br>"I suppose I could... I'm really waiting for someone, but I don't think we'd take too long. It's honestly not that far away from here," the brunette could feel himself nodding too. Yes, Gilbert would be able to wait on his own for a while. He was a grown man after all. At any rate, he was more than capable of taking care of himself as countless wars before had proven. It was just the people around him that Roderich had to worry about...  
>"Yay!" The girl cheered, clapping her hands like some five year old in excitement. "Let's go! What's your name by the way? I'm Clary!"<br>"Roderich," he answered, smiling at the young girl in spite of his feelings of annoyance. She was behaving far too hyper for someone her age. He didn't have a problem that she was unable to find a simple coffee store, seeing as he suffered from the same lack of directions skill, but the way she was acting. Gott, it was childish, really.  
>"Oooh! That's such a cute name!" Clary gushed.<br>"Totally," the girl next to her agreed. "I'm Melissa by the way, but you can just call me Mel-"  
>"Let's get going!" Clary interrupted her friend with a squeal of excitement before grabbing ahold of the Austrian's hand and pulling him onto the directed street to make the left as he had previously told her to.<br>While she led him and her giggly friend away the door to some close by cafe had swung open. A silver haired male stepped out onto the pavement, his red eyes squinting in the harsh glare of the sun as he attempted to search for someone... The very same someone who had in fact just gone off to escort a pair of light headed and giggly girls to a cafe. But of course Gilbert didn't know this. No, he only knew that he wasn't still waiting where he promised he would.  
>He cursed under his breath at this. That dummkopf... Where on earth could he have gone? He had told him to stay put and not go anywhere! If he had gotten lost with that cellphone of his still left at home... Gott, he was like some sort of overgrown aristocratic version of a child. Couldn't even listen to a simple order... It was for his own good too!<br>He continued to search for the gone-missing-aristocrat only to completely miss the sight of him walking with the two girls to their coffee shop.

"Thank you so much!" Clary giggled as he gave each girl their cup of heavily frosted mocha. "I just love Starbucks, don't you?"  
>The Austrian nodded, not really paying attention to the two as they hurriedly reached for their glasses and sipped away at the brown caffeinated liquid.<br>"Hey! Can I like have your number?" It was Melissa who spoke this time. Her phone was already out, pink manicured nails held steadily over the numbers as she waited in anticipation for his reply.  
>"My number-? Ah!"<br>Before Roderich even had the chance to give the girl a reply of any sort, someone had come up from behind him and thrown a careless arm over his shoulder. His seat moved with a loud squeal and the girls before him gasped in shock as a sloppy kiss was pressed against his lips.  
>"Gilbert!" The Austrian cried out in shock. He turned around to see the bearer of the name with a wide cocky grin etched between his lips.<br>"Ja, liebeling? I was looking for you everywhere!" He tried to move in for another kiss only to have Roderich move away and hold his hands up in protest.  
>"I'm sorry Gil, but these two asked me for directions to the coffee shop and-"<br>"Oh, hey girls!" The Prussian smiled. He addressed them as if they had suddenly appeared before him, a mocking surprise filling his voice. "What's up?"  
>The two squirmed in discomfort, unsure of how to respond. It was Melissa who spoke first, disgust dripping her voice.<br>"Nothing much, we were just leaving," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Such a waste of time..."  
>The other girl followed her, hastily grabbing her own cup of coffee as she pushed her own chair back with a terribly loud squeal against the floor. The two then proceeded out the door, muttering to one another as they left.<br>"What was all that about?" Roderich asked, turning on the other. "Honestly. A 'hello' would have been fine!"  
>"Roddy, for crying out loud! They were flirting with you! Gott... How can you be so fucking dense?"<br>"I'm not dense! Of course I knew they were flirting with me. But did you honestly think for even a minute that I'd take them up on such a crude offer?" Violet eyes now stared lovingly into that of crimson. "I love you, dummkopf, not some random girl I literally just met on the street. We haven't even seen each other for more than a couple of minutes."  
>"Pfffft, I knew that! Of course I knew that! Why wouldn't I?" Gilbert chuckled to himself rather unconvincingly before leaning down to kiss the Austrian once more. "Come on prinzessin, it's getting late and we still have one more ride to go on!"<p>

"I certainly hope this is worth saving for last," Roderich told the other as he was pulled aboard the brightly colored compartment. The day at the amusement park had seemed to go so fast! He could have sworn that only a few minutes ago he was being shoved blindfolded into the car. But now, now as warm golden colors flooded the sky, there was no denying how much time had simply flown past him. It had truly been a wonderful day, especially since he got to spend so much of it with his Prussian love.  
>As if sensing such thoughts from the other, Gilbert pressed a quick kiss to the side of his head, a smile still donning his lips as he drew back.<br>"The day's not over yet, Specs," he grinned. "You've got to admit that I made a pretty verdammt awesome choice though."  
>"Ja, I'll give you that," Roderich replied, a smile of his own spreading onto his face. "I still don't think it was worth blindfolding me, though."<br>"Oh come on, you know you loved the surprise."  
>At this, the Austrian raised an eyebrow. The ride jolted to life while he did this, beginning its slow climb upwards.<br>"Dummkopf..." He whispered, positioning himself closer to the albino. He could feel his hands tingling at the touch of his rough skin, contentment taking over his body at their intimacy.  
>"I'm the dummkopf?"Gilbert asked, mockingly. "You're the one who followed two completely random girls to a Starbucks and left me alone."<br>"You're the one who thought I'd have affections for anyone other than you," Roderich replied, imitating the other's teasing tone as he did so.  
>"Hey, I can't let what's mine leave me, now can I?" The Prussian wrapped an arm around his liebe, pulling him into a closer embrace.<br>"Ah... Here's proof that you're the dummkopf," the other laughed. For once, he sounded completely free of all stress and worry. His laugh was pure and genuine, thrilled to be with the one he loved the most. "I would never ever leave you..."  
>The ferris wheel had finally gotten to the top and the view of the entire amusement park, shrouded in the hazy glow of the setting sun, was truly a sight to see... for those who were looking, at the very least. It is safe to say that Gilbert and Roderich were not those people as they only had eyes for one another-and what those hues of violet and crimson took in was far superior to any scenery.<p> 


	17. Day Fourteen

**[A/N]Starting off with a huge huge huge apology-I don't even know how long it's been since my last update. But for however long it was, it wasn't fair to you guys at all.**

**On my end of things, I guess stuff just happened. Highschool man... It sucks. Like big time.**

**DON'T BE FOOLED. IT'S NOT LIKE THE AU FANFICS AT ALL.**

**At any rate, here's the long awaited next chapter. Thanks for keeping with me for so long in spite of how ridiculously long it takes for me to update~ You guys are the best!**

~(^-^)~

Roderich couldn't help but crack a small smile as he lifted the cake out of the oven, still unable to get over the events of yesterday. How could he? Gilbert could be a complete charmer when he chose to be, taking him by the hand and pulling him along for the adventure of a lifetime. With the way he had insisted they stand so close together, Roderich could only assume that Gilbert wanted to do what he did best: show off.

Still, he had such a sweet alluring way of doing it. A way that instantaneously made him forget about everything else as they entered their own little world.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hm? What's so funny?"

Speak of the devil-or would it be 'the angel' in this case? The Austrian couldn't decide. At any rate, he turned around with a grin perched happily upon his lips.

"I was just remembering yesterday," Roderich placed the cake. His smile couldn't help but grow as Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist, lips brushing gently against his forehead. The way their bodies fit when pulled against one another was just too perfect to describe. It was as if they were _made _for each other.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was perfect," Roderich returned the kiss on the other's cheek. "But why did we end up falling asleep on the couch?"

At this, Gilbert chuckled. "You were already in la-la-land by the time we got back and I didn't want to wake you. Gott, you're just too cute when you sleep."

"Well aren't you sweet..."

"And awesome, sweet and awesome!"

Roderich only rolled his eyes.

"Kesese, relax Specs. There's no way I'd be even nearly as awesome as you-Helig Scheisse, is that cake!?"

"What else could it possibly be?" he answered wryly, amused by the Prussian's sudden change of attention. "I wanted to thank you for the wonderful day yesterday. You paid for the tickets, right? I know they aren't all that cheap these days."

"J-Ja, I paid."

"You don't sound so good... Are you feeling ill?" The Austrian gently pressed the back of his hand to the other's face. "You're temperature's fine."

"Nah, it's nothing. Hey, the cake's getting cold! Shouldn't we start eating? Gott, have I ever told you how much I love your cakes? Damn, it tastes like it was made by an angel."

"It has to cool down first leibe. You don't want to burn yourself now, do you?"

"Pfft, 'course not. It just smells so fucking good..."

"You can wait for a bit, can't you?"

Gilbert let out an impatient sigh. "Fine, Specs. But only for you."

"I'm doing this for your sake, Gil," he chuckled. "I'm going to get dressed, so find some way to occupy yourself alright."

"I'm not five Roddy!" Gilbert called after him.

"Ha, you could have fooled me!"

~(^-^)~

As Roderich gracefully ascended the stairs that led to his bedroom, he had a nagging feeling that Gilbert was up to something. He was behaving unusually nice, his compliments suffocating they're usual bickering-filled dialogue. For some reason, he couldn't help but think that they had a bit of a strained tone to them. Or maybe he was just overreacting... It hurt to think so negatively about his precious lover. He wanted to believe that the Prussian would always act with him in mind, he wanted to believe that their love was the strongest, most powerful force in the entire world.

Still, he couldn't simply dismiss his strange behavior this morning.

Gilbert had always been a physical person, but there was something off about his hug. It wasn't passionate, nor chaste, nor anything he had given before. There was no rush to suddenly close off all space between them, no need to hold each other tight without the intent of letting go, and certainly no burying faces in shoulders. Instead of any of that, the hug seemed almost... apologetic?

And that kiss only added further suspicion. Oh they kissed all the time, but the Prussian was usually one to dive straight for the lips.

As much as he wanted to think otherwise, Roderich was certain Gilbert Beilschmidt had done something.

And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Luckily, it didn't take him even a fraction as long as he thought it would. All he had to do was turn the bedroom door handle and turn on the lights...

~(^-^)~

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

The owner of said name winced, rubbing his ears in irritation. Geez, he was just downstairs. Specs didn't have to yell that loudly, did he?

"I'm not calling you again. Get your ass up here!"

Scheisse, he sounded angry. No, downright _furious_.

And then Gilbert remembered something, something very _very_ important that he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to forget: Roderich Edelstein was in the bedroom. There was no way in hell he didn't see the pole.

Gilbert's blood ran cold as he ran up the stairs and Roderich screamed his name a second time.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back. Gott, he was positively terrified. The Austrian had never screamed like that, ever. Yeah he got angry and upset from time to time, but this... This was completely different.

"Roddy?" he asked hesitantly. It took up all of his courage to enter that bedroom and come face to face with the enraged Austrian.

"Don't you 'Roddy' me!" Roderich spat, gesturing wildly to the pole. "Care to explain this? In my _bedroom_!"

Gilbert gulped nervously. "Well ja, that's kinda where it should be-"

"When did this even happen? Oh Gott no, please don't tell me that we only went out so you could hire some idiot to install it behind my back..."

"...I guess I won't then." Gilbert pressed himself up against the wall, hoping he pressed hard enough he'd be sucked in and spat out the other side-away from the practically frothing Austrian.

"I thought we were out yesterday so we could have a great time and be together-not so you could do this! I trusted you!"

"But we did have a great time!"

"That's beside the point."

"Oh yeah?"

"Gilbert, you installed a strippers' pole in my bedroom without my permission. I thought you were someone I could trust, and I trusted you a lot. I thought I knew you better. I thought you'd be there for me instead of running around, doing whatever you want behind my back. Besides,I highly doubt you got West or Elizaveta to pay for this. Tell me the truth!"

"Fine! I used your credit card! Happy?"

"Of course not, you insufferable idiot! Have you any idea how much these even cost?"

"Uhh..." Gilbert trailed off. So far his plan to disappear on the spot wasn't working as well as he had hoped.  
>"A lot! And then you hired others to install it here, how much was that?"<p>

"I... really don't know."

"Gott verdammt Gilbert!" The brunette groaned. "It's expensive. All of this is insanely expensive. The amusement park was alright, but you should have at the very least asked me! Don't you care about what I think? Of course not, you only care about your awesome self, don't you? You're far too caught up in your own stupidity and ego to care about others. How could I have been so stupid?"

"But I never said I-"

"Oh please!" Roderich interrupted. "It's written all over your face. Don't even try to lie to me now, Beilschmidt. You honestly should have just asked. You should have trusted me the way I trusted you."

"But you'd say no!"

"To the pole yes, but probably not to the park. Besides, if you knew I'd say no, then that's further reason why you shouldn't have done it. Why do you have to deliberately do things that you know will make me upset?"

"Gott... You sound like some pissed off parent."

Roderich gawked at him. "That's because I am pissed off, and have every right to be so! Why can't you think about me every now and then? You always think the world revolves around you and your giant ego."

"At least I don't think it revolves around a piano. Bleghh, _I'm Roderich Edelstein and I'm practically married to my piano!_" Gilbert mocked.

"I do not sound like that!" Roderich screeched.

"Ja you do, that's you right now-always pulling out what's left of your hair and never just enjoying life. You're too uptight! Try relaxing for a while."

"On a strippers' pole you just bought for Gott knows how much!? That doesn't sound very relaxing to me!"

"That's because you're a little screwed in the head. All you ever do is play that stupid piano."

"That is not true! I do tons of other things and you know it. I didn't have to go to the park with you yesterday. Hell, it would probably be better if I didn't. Why would I want to spend more time with you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I hate being with you over twice as much."

"Nothing could be more than my hatred for you, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Well mine certainly is! Just deal with it. We're over."

For a while, there was silence. A terribly awkward silence that stung more than words could ever hope to.

"Get out," Roderich finally spoke up.

"W-What!?"

"You heard me, out. Out of this room, out of this house, out of my life! You only cause problems for me, you know that? Do you even care that I have to deal with this...this _thing_? No, of course not! You're too awesome to care about others, aren't you!"

"Well you're way too prissy! Why can't you let it go and have fun every once in awhile?"

"And this is supposed to be fun?"

"Well not when you're yelling at me about it, but ja, I bought it so we could have fun."

"Oh yes, it's all perfectly clear now. You purchased a giant structure of metal with my stolen credit card and had it installed in my bedroom behind my back because you thought it would be _fun_. Silly me! It's definitely going to be bucket loads of fun when I bash your head in with it!"

"Well when you put it in that stupid prissy way of yours-"

"It's much better than your 'I don't care, I'm awesome' way!"

"Ha! You wish!" Gilbert retorted. "Whatever, I'm going to pack my shit up. Can't wait to get out of this mad house."

"Well, don't think that I actually want you here. Everything was fine before you had to come and ruin it," Roderich snapped in response. "Oh and if you leave anything behind, believe me I will burn it."

"Ha, maybe I'll let you since everything probably got tainted by you prissy presence. Ewww!"

"Good, go walk around naked and see if I care."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Gilbert repeated angrily. He spun around on his heels before leaving the room to go collect his things.

~(^-^)~

"Roderich! How are you? Notice anything new?" Elizaveta greeted cheerfully. Her sugary-sweet voice made him want to punch a hole in the wall. How the hell could she stand to be that happy when his world was practically falling apart.

"You knew?" he asked hollowly. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from throwing the phone against the wall.

"Oh don't be silly, of course I knew!"

"...Elizaveta?"

"Hm?"

"I don't care what you said about the possibility of me and that deranged lunatic engaging in a relationship of any sort. I want him out of my house by sundown."

"But-"

"I can't even believe that you were a part of his sick plan. Just please, get him out of here. I don't want to see his face again."

"Maybe if the two of you just try to work it out-"

"Elizaveta," Roderich interrupted. His voice sounded strained, as if he was holding back tears. "There's nothing to work out. Just deal with it. We're over."

~(^-^)~

"Where the hell is she?" Gilbert grumbled. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor as Roderich had banned him from sitting on the sofa, the piano bench, or any other piece of furniture in his home again. In fact, the Austrian told him that he ought to think himself lucky for being allowed to sit on the hard pine floor given his disgusting Prussian filth.

"I don't know, but if she's not here soon I swear I'm just going to toss you out the window."

"Not if I jump out first. Gott, I can't stand this place. I'd rather jump out of that second floor window again then stay another minute here with you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to give you the satisfaction of seeing my corpse on the grass."

"Oh please, I could use some new fertilizer."

"Why don't you just roll around on your lawn, shit head?"

"Why should I if you're going to jump out the window? Speaking of which are you ever going to-"

He stopped abruptly as the door swung open to reveal Elizaveta.

"Roderich," she smiled. It was obviously forced, but neither of the men found themselves caring much.

"Mornin' Lizzy, about time you came to get me out of this mad house."

"It's only a mad house because you're here." Roderich retorted.

"Right, without me it wouldn't even be a house. It'd be a freaking circus or some shit," Gilbert retorted as he walked right past the Hungarian girl. "Are we going now or what?"

Elizaveta shook her head. "Is that really the last thing you want to say to him? Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah, last words," the silverette remembered, abruptly stopping in his tracks before turning around to face the scowling Austrian. "You, Roderich Edelstein, are a dick. I hate you and never want to see you again. Done! Now let's get the hell out of here."

He grabbed a hold of Elizaveta's hand, quickly leading her down the porch steps and to her parked car as Roderich let out a torrent of curses and insults behind them.

~(^-^)~

"Bruder?"

"Hey West," Gilbert greeted. His voice was cheery enough, but there was some sort of melancholy hanging in his eyes that Ludwig couldn't even begin to describe.

"What happened? I thought you were at Ro-"

"Don't say his name!" the Prussian snarled. Without so much as looking at his brother again, he pushed open the door and let himself in. The house looked much cleaner than when he left. All of his lovely dirt and abandoned beer bottles were gone. Ah well, now that he was back he could start all over again...

And that priss wouldn't be there to yell at him for it. Oh yes, things would be so much better now that _he_ wasn't here!

Without saying another word, Gilbert trudged away from his brother slammed his bedroom door. Ha, he'd like to see that stuck up priss stop him now. The silverette opened the door two more times, just for the sake of slamming it shut, only stopping when his brother arrived.

"Gilbert?"

"Shut up! Just fucking shut up!" he snapped angrily.

Ludwig sighed, but complied nonetheless. It hurt to see his elder brother, who was usually so self-confident to the point of irritation, wallow around like this. To say he was a mess wouldn't even come close to describing it.

Wordlessly, he watched Gilbert collapse onto the bed and kick the sheets off. He crossed his arms and rolled over, coming face to face with the wall.

"Do you want anything to eat? It's past lunch time-"

"Not hungry," the silverette interrupted with a scowl. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine, but you can't spend the rest of your life crying in your room."

"I'm not crying!" Gilbert screamed. As Ludwig made for the door, a pillow was chucked at him. He turned around to see that his brother had sat up once again.

"I'm not crying..." he insisted once more, his voice trembling. It sounded as if he was trying to convince not only Ludwig of this, but also himself. "I-I'm not."

"Bruder-"

"Leave!"

The younger brother slipped out the door, just barely dodging the next pillow.

~(^-^)~

"Roderich?"

Elizaveta had arrived at her ex's house the very next day, only to find it a complete mess. Pages and pages of loose leaf sheet music scattered the floor as a pained cry pierced through the house every few minutes. The carpet was rolled up and kicked up against the wall while he sofa was somehow flipped onto its side. It was terrifying to think that everything had changed so drastically in less than twenty-four hours.

Wanting to confront Roderich about this, Elizaveta followed the sobs to the kitchen, where she found him surrounded by nearly a dozen bottles of beer.

"Roderich!"

"Hnnnh... Lizzy? Tha' youuu?" He slurred, not even bothering himself with getting up to greet her properly. Instead, he dove face first onto the table, burying himself in the tablecloth.

"Yes, it's me," she answered, worry choking her voice. "What happened to you?"

"Nuthin' happen to meee... Wha'choo talkin' 'bout?" his fingers stumbled across the table, finally managing to close around the nearly empty beer bottle on their third try.

"No! You've drunk way too much!" Elizaveta scolded. She wrenched the bottle from her ex's hand only to be met with puffy red, watering eyes of violet.

"Pleeease..." the brunette begged. He reached out, attempting to fight back and recover the needed alcohol. "I neeeed it..."

"No Roderich, you don't. How many bottles have you drunk anyway?"

"N-Not tooo much," he hiccupped.

Elizaveta sighed. She had been living with this man for years at one point and had only seen him stoop this low once-the day Gilbert Beilschmidt declared war.

Bottles and bottles of alcohol had gone missing from the cellar, only to be found in the Austrian's room, reducing him to a sobbing mess.

When he stayed away from drinks during the happier occasions, it brought out a more... interesting side.

On occasions such as this however (funny how they always had something to do with that Prussian), all the drinks did was drag him into a deeper and deeper pit of despair.

"Yes, it is too much," she argued, quickly moving to collect all the bottles off the table and set them down by the trash bin. Roderich only groaned in response before planting himself face-down on the table again.

~(^-^)~

"Bruder? I know you're not sleeping!"

"What do you want?" Gilbert snapped. He wasn't sleeping, just as Ludwig had guessed. Instead, he was laying down on the bed and still staring at the wall as if it were the most fascinating wall he had ever seen. A mean little voice in the back of his head kept saying it was much prettier than that stupid Austrian.

West found it hard to believe that it was a full day since his brother had returned, and he _still _had yet to leave his room.

He only ate when Ludwig brought the food straight to his bed, and still left more than half of it to be thrown hadn't showered. He hadn't changed out of his boxers-which was odd considering the wrinkled shirt he tightly held onto... And despite doing nothing but lay on the bed all day, he hadn't slept-at least he didn't everytime Ludwig came in to check up on him. At any rate, the heavy bags under his puffy red eyes served as enough proof.

Ludwig could only shake his head at the mess his older brother had become.

"Are you ever going to come out?"

"Why should I? I have everything I want right here!"

"Suit yourself, I'm going to Feli's."

"Heh, how is the little guy doing?"

Ludwig, who had nearly left, turned around in surprise. "He's alright. Do you want to see him?"

"Hmm... Ja, why not? Gimme a minute to change."

The German meticulously checked his watch. "We're supposed to be there at seven for dinner."

"What time is it now?"

"6:50."

"Fuck, I swear I'll be quick... Hate to break up your little date, after all." Gilbert buried his face in the shirt one last time before finally throwing it over his head.

~(^-^)~

"Mmm! This shit's so good Feli! So much better than apfel strudel or any of those prissy pastries!" Gilbert told the Italian as he dug his fork into a pile of spaghetti.

"Grazie! But Roderich taught me a lot about cooking so most of the credit goes to him."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm not eating."

"B-But I thought you said you liked it?"

"Gilbert, eat your dinner," Ludwig ordered only to receive a scowl.

"No, it was soiled by _him_," the silverette pushed his plate away. He knew he was being childish, but he didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

His younger brother, who had given up, only sighed and tried to restore some peace upon the dinner table.

"Are you prepared for the meeting tomorrow, Feli?"

"Si! I finished the paperwork early because I knew you were coming. And Lovino helped!"

Ludwig nodded. "Now make sure you don't lose them again."

"I won't," Feliciano promised, he held out his hand-pinky sticking out for the German to take.

Gilbert almost pissed himself with laughter.

"Pinky promises!?"

"Gilbert..." his brother warned, taking the pinky with his own nonetheless.

"Mein Gott, I didn't know you still did that West!"

"Huh? What's wrong with pinky-promises?"Feli asked with wide-eyes.

The Prussian only shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing-I was just surprised."

His fingers drummed restlessly on the table, their soft thudding the only noise echoing through the night. He felt like shit. Was it even possible to be this tired? This worn out? Gott... he was starting to get a pretty bad headache too.

"You're learning piano?" Feliciano suddenly asked him.

"What?"

"You're playing Rondo Alla Turca, right? It sounds just like how Roderich likes to tap it out-"

"It's not piano," Gilbert interrupted.

"It's not!?"

"Nope, it's uh... A new instrument. I wanted to play an instrument but all the existing ones were too prissy and stupid so I had to make a new one."

Feliciano nodded thoughtfully. "What's it called?"

"Um... I haven't figured that out yet, but it's going to sound really badass. A lot better than that stupid piano. Gott, guy was probably drunk when he made that piece of shit, anyway."

"Gilbert... Is that a new shirt?" Ludwig spoke up after some time. He wasn't sure if the question had made his brother even more pale-looking than usual or if he was just seeing things.

"This?" He gestured to the violet colored shirt he had been holding tightly onto earlier. "Y-Yeah, it is."

"Is it really? I thought I've seen it before..." The Italian trailed off. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah, I know my own clothes!"

"It looks tight on you, how old is it? Maybe you can return it and get a new one," Ludwig reasoned.

"Kesese yeah, maybe. I dunno, I guess it's been around for a while."

"HEY! Potato bastards!Feli! I've got the drinks!" Lovino called out, bottle of beer cradled under his arm.

"Nah, not today," Gilbert shook his head.

The room went deathly quiet as the other three turned to stare at him.

"...Bruder? Are you feeling alright?"

"Is something wrong Gilbert? I thought you liked beer..."

"Hey, old potato bastard, I always knew you were crazy but now I know you're completely fucked up. I mean, the hell? This is some pretty damn old beer too."

"I just don't feel like it. Not tonight," he shrugged as if it didn't really matter.

Ludwig nodded. "Well then... Feliciano, Lovino, thank you for inviting us-"

"I didn't invite you, shitheads! Dio... Can't you at least tell me when you're calling people over, Feli?"

"S-Sorry! I didn't think you'd be home tonight! Didn't you say you had to go to a meeting?"

"Si, but that's besides the point!"

"We'll be leaving now," Ludwig informed the two before taking his older brother's hand and moving towards the door.

"Wait!" Feliciano just barely managed to catch up and meet them at the door. "Thanks for coming, really."

Gilbert shrugged. "I kinda gate crashed to be honest... I'll be in the car, West."

The two silently watched the albino trudge across the lawn.

"Is he alright?" Feli asked, his voice full of concern.

Ludwig shook his head. "Elizaveta's plan completely backfired."

"Oh no, Gilbert... He seems really upset-he didn't even want to drink!"

"He is. He's a pain to deal with in general but now, now it's like he's a completely different person. He doesn't eat. He barely sleeps. He hardly even talks! You know how much of a chatterbox he usually is. I haven't even heard him say 'awesome' once since he got back. And don't get me started on-"

The Italian silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Maybe he just needs time..." Feli whispered, his hands entwining lovingly with the others.

"It's terrifying to see him like this," Ludwig confessed. He returned the kiss, lips lingering just a bit longer than before. "I never thought I would have missed his old obnoxious self."

"I know-"

"OI WEST!"

The two practically jumped as a loud car horn blasted through the air. They turned to see Gilbert, his legs impatiently kicking against the dashboard.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"Thanks again Feli, for everything," Ludwig told him hastily. "Dinner was great. Next time I won't bring my brother, it was bad thinking on my part."

Feliciano only shook his head. "No it's not. I worry about him too and I want him to get better-Wait! I think I finally remember where I've seen that shirt!"

"You do?"

"...I-It's Roderich's."

~(^-^)~

When Elizaveta returned to Roderich's house the next day, she was still shocked to see the terrible condition everything was in. Some part of her yesterday was convinced that seeing her ex in such a state was just part of a crazy dream.

This was Roderich Edelstein she was talking about. The one who always made a fuss when a visitor refused to take off their shoes. The one who insisted that every page of sheet music be placed in a precise place and order.

She still couldn't believe that he had become such a mess, even when she found him still trying to drink his sorrows away on the piano bench. It seemed that he had thrown all of the sheet music off onto the floor to make room for bottles of beer.

"Theese were 'is, yunno? He left 'em 'ere..." The Austrian murmured.

"You really shouldn't be drinking Roderich."

"I know, sorry youu hafta see m' like this," he shook his head. "You sho'd leave."

"No, I shouldn't. I want to make sure everything's okay."

"I'snot."

"I'm sorry," Elizaveta finally spoke up after a brief period of silence. "This is all my fault."

"Eliza-"

"No, really. I'm the one who insisted that you stay together like this. I thought you'd be good together. I thought there was something more than your silly rivalry."

"Me too..." Roderich confessed. "We hud some w-wonderfool times together. Hic!"

"Really?"

"Jaaa..."

She nodded, desperate to change the subject from the source of her ex's grief. "When was the last time you played piano?"

"Unnh? Piano? I dunno... When 'e was here. He'd sit right next to me, yunno?"

"You should try playing again. Drinking doesn't suit you."

The Austrian chuckled bitterly. "It's like nuthin' suits mee... these days. I know yoouu think the house is a wruck and belieeeve me, I tried to fix it. But it just doesn't seeeem right. I tried to fuld m'clothes, I tried toooo make m'bed... b-but I couldn'. I dun't even know what I'm doin' wroooong."

Elizaveta pried the beer can out of her ex's grip before pulling up the piano lid to reveal its almost forgotten ivory keys.

"Play me something."

Roderich nodded. He stretched his fingers before carefully aligning them on the keys and pressing down. A practically demonic noise ripped through the air. He tried again and again, switching between chords and fumbling with the notes, only to produce one cacophony after another. His ears were beginning to ache.

"I can't..." he whispered hollowly, tears slowly beginning to run down his cheeks. "I can't."

"Why don't you wait to sober up then?"

"No," he only shook his head. "Tha's not goin' to help. Me being drunk has nuthin' to do with pianooo, nuthink. It just feels so wrong. Am I really the nation of-Hic!-music? 'Cause I dun't feel it, not at all."

"Oh honey, just give it some time. You need practice."

Roderich sighed. He knew that no matter how many times his fingers collided with ivory keys, they would never produce the same melodic sounds they had been famous for before. It felt like he was slowly losing himself, and nothing could have been more painful.

Nothing.

"I'mma wruck 'Lizzy. I can't doo this."

"Hush, you'll get better in time."

"No, I won't," the 'pianist' wiped his tear-stained face with his shirt sleeve, muffling a couple of sniffles. "P-Piano used to coom so naturallly. Now it just... doesn't feeeel _right_."

"Shh... It's alright, Roderich. Deep breaths, come on, do it with me."

He only shook his head. "I 'preciaate everythin' you've duun, 'Lizzy, really. But right now, I just need to be alone."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He chuckled bitterly. "Not alright, but I-I'll live throough it. I've lived throough wars. I've been shot, stabbed. This sho'd be nuthink."

She nodded, still not entirely convinced. On the other hand, this was something only Roderich could sort out by himself. Her interference could very possibly just add more stress and anxiety. Still... she didn't feel content with leaving him in such a state.

"I'll call to check up on you every hour to make sure you haven't been drinking again."

"Ja, ja..."

The moment she was out the door however, Roderich couldn't help but make a dive for the nearest bottle once more.

~(^-^)~

**[A/N]Wellp! That's it! Yeah everything really goes downhill here, but we authors gotta keep it interesting, right? This is where all the fun stuff happens.**

**Speaking of which, I've been trying to work on making this fun stuff even more fun-like having Gil tell Specs "Just deal with. We're over." and then have Specs repeat the same thing to Elizaveta. Yup, so much fun.**

**Anyway, reviews are always wanted and treasured and loved forever so you should probably make one... like right now.**

**Hopefully the next update will come quicker... hopefully.**


	18. Day Fifteen

**[A/N]—Long time, no see guys. /Again T-T/ Although you're probably going to wish you never did after this chapter. **

~(^-^)~

"Hello? Roderich?"

The Austrian turned over in bed with a groan.

He didn't know if it was just his continuous festering in self-pity and pain, but the mattress felt bigger. The sheets, colder. The room, quieter. It was an odd feeling to wake up in the morning so utterly alone. Out of habit, the brunette couldn't help but roll onto one side and stretch his arms out to embrace what was now nothing but air. Violet eyes lazily fluttered open, their dark hues revealing the true pain he felt.

Roderich didn't want to stay in bed anymore. There were too many memories that he yearned to forget. They now flooded back into his mind, making him feel sick. Every time he tried a new sleeping position Gilbert's image would continue to wander into his thoughts.

His ruffled locks of ivory. His sleep-ridden crimson orbs. The way his warm skin would press so gently against the Austrian's own...

Roderich simply couldn't rid himself of such memories no matter how hard he tried.

On the other hand, he didn't want to get _out _of bed. He didn't want to get on with his day. He didn't want to fulfill all of his dull, meaningless duties. When had life gotten so... pointless? It was not only boring, but painful. Up until this point, Roderich hadn't noticed just how much he truly depended on that Prussian-disgusting and vile as he was.

"Roderich!"

Elizaveta's sudden cry jolted the brunette from his dream-like state.

"Mm? What is it?" he groaned. _Gott_, it was too early for phone calls... Didn't Elizaveta have any sense of time? Honestly, to call at...what time was it anywa—?

His gaze strayed from the phone to a clock perched upon the wall across from him. It was nearly ten.

Suddenly, something in his mind clicked.

"The meeting! It's in an hour!"

He could hear his ex-wife giggling on the other end. "There we go! Wow, I didn't even have to remind you. I'm actually outside your house right now, so as soon you're ready we can hit the road."

"Right, I'll be there shortly. My apologies for holding you up."

"Take all the time you need. The meeting is actually right here in Austria, you remember right?"

"I-Uh... O-Of course!"

More giggling. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Roderich echoed hollowly. The phone buzzed in his ear once Elizaveta hung up, but he continued to keep it there, still not quite shaken out of his morning grogginess.

It had been four days now since, _The Incident_. And although Roderich didn't want to think about it, he just couldn't help himself. At least he could seek some reassurance in the fact that Gilbert Beilschmidt, as an ex-nation, would not be attending the meeting. Maybe the meeting would serve as the one thing to finally shift his attention from that scurrilous bastard. It was a long shot, but it was his only hope.

Roderich honestly didn't know what he'd do if he were to fall into those deep pools of vibrant crimson once more...

~(^-^)~

"Nnnggg... What the fuck, Rod-Luddy!?"

The albino's sensitive eyes squinted in the harsh light as the sheets were suddenly pulled away from his huddled figure. He pulled his pale legs closer to his chest, hoping to retain whatever little warmth he could.

"You have ten minutes to make yourself presentable."

"...What?"

"The meeting," Ludwig sighed impatiently as he stole another glance at his watch. "You're coming to help me today as East Germany."

"Kesesese, I knew you still needed me West!" Gilbert cackled. He instantaneously sprung up from the bed, a wicked smirk hanging upon chapped lips. "No matter how many big-boy pants you put on, you still can't stop being my awesome little bro."

"Right... Just remember that brushing your teeth and using deodorant are not optional."

"Pfft, nobody's going to be close enough to smell me. That's creepy!"

"Not when your breath and body odor stink up the entire room."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad! They're all just a bunch of pussies and you know it. Pfft, a little smell never hurt anyone. Fuck it, it's the smell of awesomeness!"

"Gilbert..." Ludwig sent him a warning glare.

"_Fine_, but just for you West."

Pleased with himself, the younger brother walked out of the room—most likely to place the final touches on his presentation, note cards, or whatever it was he had to prepare for the meeting.

Gilbert meanwhile, ran a finger through his hair, a scowl weighing down on chapped lips.

"And maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe... for _him_," he whispered to himself before throwing his body back down on the bed in hopes of escaping sorrow through sleep.

"Gilbert! I know you're not getting changed!" Ludwig's voice called out from down the hall.

"_Helig Scheisse!_ How the hell is that even possible!?"

~(^-^)~

Roderich had difficulty remembering the last world meeting he attended-it was buried deep under memories of a certain vile and unsightly Prussian asshole. At any rate, it wasn't as if he particularly missed these meetings. He doubted that anyone ever really enjoyed them, they weren't picking daisies on a picnic after all.

After mumbling a few words of thanks to Elizaveta, Roderich slid into the closest seat, fingers tapping impatiently against the table. Honestly, could they just get this over with so he could continue with his misery?

"Roderich," Elizaveta nudged him gently before sliding a manila folder towards him. "I took notes for you while you were out."

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm just trying to help."

"That didn't work out too well, did it now?" Roderich couldn't help but mutter to himself.

"Sorry? I can't hear you—"

"Roderich, _mon ami!_"

The Austrian could barely believe that he was being saved by Francis of all people.

"Francis, how are you?" he asked, forcing himself to smile at the Frenchman.

"It's going well, no complaints. But where is Gilbert?"

Roderich paled. No, he wasn't being saved—he was being led to a quicker execution.

Just wonderful.

"I'm sorry, but I can't admit that I care much for his whereabouts at all. Unless of course he were to fall off a cliff, which would certainly make me rather pleased."

The Frenchman winced. "But I thought...?"

"Francis," Elizaveta spoke up. She shook her head, trying to get him to stop.

"Oh _non!_ But I was so certain that—!"

"Roderich!"  
>All three were grateful for the interruption.<p>

"Feliciano, it's wonderful to see you," Roderich told him, and truly meaning it this time. Now, perhaps, he'd get a break from Francis.

"It's been so long! Wait, but how are you going to catch up on all the meetings? Ludwig yells at me every time I want to skip out on what and says I'll never catch up to all the work."

Roderich couldn't help but give a small grin. "Elizaveta took notes for me, no need to worry."

"Ohhh, that was really nice of her."

"She has been rather nice as of late," Roderich nodded as a bit of an after-thought.

"You both realize that I'm right here, right?"

Feliciano spun around, his grin widening. "Elizaveta!"

"Feli! I can't believe you didn't see me," She pouted.

"Ah! Sorry, I was just so excited to see Roderich. It's been weeks!"

Elizaveta couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? Oh, I forgot—is Ludwig with you? I needed to talk to him."

"Nope! He said he wanted to get here early but I haven't seen him, yet."

"He hasn't turned up? That doesn't sound like Ludwig..." She murmured thoughtfully.

Feliciano shrugged. "I don't know, I hope he's okay though."

"Okay everyone, it looks like Ludwig's not gonna make it today! Lucky for you, I'm here!" The American called out, his shrill voice making everyone else in the room cringe.

"I'd hardly call that lucky..."

"I heard that Artie!"

"Wait, Alfred!" Elizaveta cried out. "Can't we wait for him? Just for a few minutes? You know he's never late, he probably has a really good excuse."

The American waved the papers in his hand. "We've lost nearly twenty minutes already just waiting for him. Besides, I think he'd be upset if we spent the entire meeting just waiting for him. He gets kinda scary, y'know?"

~(^-^)~

"Gilbert, instead of just staring out the window would it hurt to actually prepare for the meeting?" Ludwig sighed, as the car stopped meticulously at one of the signs. "If you want to represent East Germany you have to start acting like it."

Gilbert rolled his eyes but complied anyway. It wasn't as if he were actually given a choice.

"Fine, fine... Hand me the stupid file and I'll skim it."

"I'm driving. It's in the briefcase, outermost pocket-"

"Ha! Got it!" Gilbert grinned, quickly flipping through and scanning the pages. His red eyes darted from side to side as they took in enormous blocks of text. The pages themselves seemed to be infinite. The Prussian was sure he turned over a dozen of them so far, only to find that he barely made a difference to the amount unread.

"Make sure you actually read the part about our economy," Ludwig instructed, his own eyes still refusing to leave the road. They had started driving again and the German seemed determined not to be distracted by his older brother's silliness.

"I will, geez... Blah blah blah... The Euro... Something about exports... Something about more trades with..." The Prussian's voice fell silent, his grip on the paper suddenly increasing.

"Don't crinkle the paper, Gilbert."

"What the fuck, West? You didn't tell me _he'd_ be here!" His voice rose shrilly and the paper was thrown to the floor.

"Pick that up. Who didn't I tell you about?"

"_Gott verdammt_, you know who I mean! Why the hell didn't you tell me? I don't want to go anymore, take me home," he insisted childishly, legs kicking the dashboard furiously to emphasize each word. "I! Want! To! Go! Home!"

"We're already half way there-and put your feet back down! Sit normally!"

"You can still turn back!"

"Don't be silly, you don't even have to talk to him."

"Still! I don't want to go! I don't want to see that prissy piano asshole ever again!"

"Well that's too bad."

"Take me home, West!"

"We're going to be late—Gilbert!"

The silverette had flung off his seatbelt and moved to where his brother was sitting, hands quickly moving to steal control the steering wheel.

"If you won't drive me back, I'll just drive myself!"  
>Ludwig's hands refused to lose their iron grip on the wheel, especially to a Prussian with questionable sanity. For all he knew, this could be his life on the line... and quite possibly the lives of everyone else in their lane.<p>

"Get off Gilbert! Act your age!"

"Take me home West!"

The car began to swerve slightly, turning left for a few seconds as Ludwig pulled and then right as Gilbert retaliated.

The surrounding cars blared their horns angrily, adding to the brothers' heated tensions.

"Look at what you did! Now we missed the exit!"

"That doesn't matter because we're going home!"

After several minutes of additional struggle, Gilbert at last managed to pry his younger brother's fingers of the wheel. Ludwig had been shoved against the car window, left to watch in utmost horror as the Prussian claimed the wheel for himself.

"Ha! Suck on that—!"

"Gilbert! The river!"

He looked too late and before either of them could aptly prepare themselves the car tore past the silver fences before plummeting down a steep hill. Gilbert, who was still without his seatbelt, found himself being tossed and turned within the car as it rolled down. One minute his body was thrown against the window, sharp glass fragments cutting painfully into his back. The next, he found himself in the backseat, the wind getting knocked out of him as West's briefcase collided painfully with his abdomen. And the minute after that, he found himself, his brother, and the entire car, submerged completely in cold, relentless water.

Gilbert swore that he'd never leave the windows half-way open again. The water stung at his, forcing the Prussian to squint in order to scope out the murky shape of the car. Everything had been tinted in a disgusting shade of brown and it made him want to puke.

Gilbert threw himself against the passenger's door, only to find it refusing to open. The shitty car door was probably jammed. Of all it's terrible times to act up, this had to be the worst. Oh and of course he only left the damn window open half-way. Really, if he was going to let all this sewage water seep into the car he might as well have left a better escape. There was no way either of them could squirm through such a small opening...

He heaved at the door again, cursing his stupidity, glass shards dug deeper into his skin with every push. Hell, he even saw his own blood floating right before him in the water.

A series of bubbles escaped from his lips as he attempted to let out a frustrated under-water swear.

Ludwig, on the other hand, had successfully managed pry open the opposite door. He tapped Gilbert's arm, motioning for the other to follow him.

Luckily, the river wasn't too deep and it was only a matter of short seconds before the two were able to reach the surface and fill their lungs with fresh air. Gilbert took a great big gulp of it, savoring the feel of oxygen running through his body once again. He could finally see clearly again.

"Come on, we're already late."

"_Ja_, we just crashed into a fence, destroyed the car, got thrown into a river, almost died!—and you care about being late. Typical..."

"Just hurry up," the German snapped, impatient venom biting into his voice.

Gilbert rolled his eyes before diving back into the river, his arms parting the water as he thrust himself forward. It had been years since the Prussian last swam and he honestly never thought his next time would be like this.

Nearly a minute had passed with him fiercely kicking his legs, propelling himself towards the shore. He quickly pulled himself up, gasping for air. Looking around, his brother wasn't anywhere to be seen...

"Gilbert! Do you need help?" Ludwig waved at him from the shoreline. His soaked clothes clung tightly to shivering skin, but it seemed none of it could succeed in forcing the German to slow down.

Crimson eyes narrowed. _Damn... How the hell did West make it so fast?_

"Nah, I've got it," Gilbert shouted back before pushing himself back into the water's icy depths.

The water stung at his wounds more than ever. The Prussian hadn't realized how hurt he actually was until then. His arms were tired and seemed weighed down by some mysterious force. His feet had slowed their kicking down considerably.

Everything hurt.

And as Gilbert kept going, as water kept trying to pull him down, he could only think of Roderich.

That bastard would probably be pleased to see him this way. Stupid priss...

At least if he died now, there was a guarantee that one person would be happy.

Gilbert's eyelids fluttered shut as his body gave up swimming entirely.

"Gilbert! Hang on!"

The Prussian was startled to find himself now longer sinking. Ruby eyes snapped open once again to come face to face with Ludwig.

"West!"

The German held onto him tightly, fighting against the currents to make it back to shore. His teeth gritted, obscenities muttered under his breath as icy waves fought back.

Nonetheless, he refused to let go of his brother.

When the two finally made it to shore, they could do nothing but fall down on the muddy banks and watch their chests rise and fall with each exhausted pant.

"Th... Thanks..." Gilbert gasped, rolling over to face the other.

"D... Did you really think I'd... leave you?" Ludwig replied, a weak smile playing on his lips.

"You're the best brother, ever..."

"You better repay me with a good performance at that meeting."

The Prussian chuckled weakly. "We're late... aren't we?"

"No doubt about it."

~(^-^)~

It had been two hours.

Two whole agonizing hours of listening to various nations ramble on and on about God knew what. Roderich just couldn't pay attention anymore, especially as Alfred began another argument, setting off several groans throughout the conference room.

Maybe he wasn't prepared for this. Not yet. His thoughts still kept wandering and the same despised images of that idiot floated into his mind. No matter how much he tried to suppress it, he couldn't.

Just as the Austrian was about to whisper some fib to Elizaveta about how he was ill and had to leave, the conference room doors flew open. All attention shifted from the American to the two men standing in the doorway.

Roderich suddenly felt his heart beat faster and his body grow numb.

There stood Gilbert Beilschmidt, the one man he had hoped to never ever see again.

But it wasn't his existence that sent a shiver down the Austrian's spine.

It was his appearance.

The Prussian's clothes were soaked, clinging tightly to his shivering frame. As he hugged himself for warmth, one could easily see his pale skin was marked by countless scars and streaked with mud. To describe him as a mess wouldn't even do it justice. It was pitiful. And it took every ounce of self restraint for Roderich Edelstein to stop himself from running up to the other and wrapping him in a warm hug.

Ludwig was saying something, his lips moving rapidly as the other nations nodded in response. Roderich couldn't hear the words over the elder brother's thoroughly worn and beaten appearance. To be honest, he didn't even care about them. All he wanted to know was whether or not Gilbert was alright and what on earth had done that to him.

"Roderich!" Elizaveta shook his arm gently, stunning him out of his reverie.

"Pardon?" He suddenly remembered that he was standing, standing right before everyone else in the conference table as they watched him curiously.

"Come on dude, if you're going to say something then say it," Alfred chided impatiently.

For a second, his eyes managed to lock with those of deep crimson. Oh how Roderich had missed that color...

"Gil—Gotta go to the bathroom," he mumbled. "You can carry on without me, I'll manage to catch up later."

Without even pausing to hear who would agree or disagree with his sudden disappearance, the Austrian fled the room.

~(^-^)~

Throughout the rest of the meeting, both Gilbert and Roderich continued to sneak glances in one another's direction—only averting their gaze if the other caught on. Each time the Prussian managed to rip his eyes off of Roderich, he felt a wave of melancholic longing surge through his body. And it hurt. It hurt so much worse than all of the physical pain he had been forced to put up earlier.

It hurt more than getting his leg thrust against the side of the car by a river's rampaging currents.

It hurt more than the suffocating feeling of water pulling him away from his much needed oxygen.

And the worst part was that he didn't have a clue why.

He was actually missing Roderich... was he?

_Scheisse,_ their eyes locked again.

The Austrian's formerly soft violet gaze looked different today. Gilbert wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but they seemed almost doleful and dull as opposed to their normal bright sparkling hues that he had come to know so well.

He could see the other's lip twitch before said hues were reluctantly refocused on the German talking beside him.

Gilbert couldn't be happier than Ludwig had agreed to cover for him and give his report. Although he felt like a burden to be giving the already over-worked German even more, he just couldn't put up with it anymore.

He wanted to dive back into the safety of his own bed, throw the sheets over his head, and pretend that none of it ever happened. There, in his own makeshift darkness, he dreamt of sweet nothings.

"The meeting is over," Roderich said hastily. Gilbert couldn't help but notice his pause before that frying pan bitch prodded his arm. "The next conference is to be held in..."

"Oh! It's at my place!" Feliciano chirped happily.

"...Right. It's at Feliciano's. Thank you for coming today, everyone." The Austrian finished, his voice hollow.

Several of the nations shot him looks of concern, but otherwise said nothing.

Feliciano was the only exception. As soon as the others began packing up to go home, the Italian quickly bounded over to where Elizaveta and Roderich were sitting.

"Roderich, are you feeling okay?" he asked. "I mean, you sound kinda... upset."

"It's nothing," the Austrian dismissed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Sometimes Lovino says that but it really means that he has a bad tummy ache and doesn't want me to bother him. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Roderich looked at Feliciano curiously. It was remarkable how quick he was to catch on to such things. Still, he didn't have the heart to tell the Italian, 'yes.'

"No, it's alright... I actually wanted a favor from you."

"Huh? What is it?" Hazel eyes instantly lit up.

"I... I want you to check on Gilbert for me. Ask what happened and whether he's alright. Then come straight back to me and tell me what he said, okay? Oh and don't tell him that I asked."

"_Si!_ No problem!" Feliciano nodded, eager to help as always.

The Austrian watched, trying to appear only mildly interested as he watched the other run over to where the German brothers stood.

~(^-^)~

"Hey Feli! What's up?"

The Italian's eyes widened in alarm. "Gilbert! A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." The Prussian gave a grimace, pain washing over his features as he attempted to guide his arm towards the briefcase lying on the table.

Feliciano quickly scooped it up before him, handing the baggage to a very exasperated Ludwig.

"Kesesese, thanks Feli. I knew I could count on you."

"D-Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts a lot..."

"Oh yeah, it hurts a ton. Pretty sure I broke something too... Maybe my leg? Or is it my arm? Gaahhh, that hurts! I hope it's not both..." Gilbert groaned. Upon seeing Feliciano's frightened expression, however, his tone became a little bit lighter. "But, it's nothing a bit of awesomeness can't handle! I mean, I think I got a concussion when my head shattered against the glass of Luddy's car, but I'm alright... ish. It just stings a little every now and then. Plus sometimes it's hard to see."

Feliciano paled. "I-I hope you get better!"  
>"Kesesese, awesomeness heals everything! Don't you worry your little head, Feli!"<p>

The Italian nodded, just about to leave before Gilbert spoke to him again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure! No problem!"

"Can you..." Gilbert hesitated, biting his lip as if in deep thought. "Can you find out what Roderich thinks? Whether he cares or...?"

Feliciano cocked his head over to one side in confusion. "Why can't you ask him—?"

"Because he can't know! Ever!" The Prussian suddenly snapped. "I mean... it'll be our little secret, okay Feli?"

The Italian shrugged, although he still couldn't help but feel confused.

~(^-^)~

"H-He broke his arm and leg. And he got a concussion."

Roderich nearly fell out of his chair.

"He what!? That idiotic—How!? Oh Gilbert..." The Austrian found himself torn in the midst of confusion, anger, sympathy, and pain. How was it that Gilbert was in the one in an accident and Roderich felt as if he were the one being pierced by shards of glass?

"He says he feels alright, though. _Ve,_ Gilbert's strong! And he has Ludwig!"

The pianist only shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. Has he seen a doctor?"

"Uh..."

"You didn't ask! What if it's serious? His life could be in danger! He could be _dying!_ Go ask if he's been to a doctor-And don't tell him I sent you!" He added hastily. "Hurry now!"

~(^-^)~

"Look who's back! Hey West!"

"Haveyouseenadoctoryet?" Feliciano gasped, hands hitting his knees as he dove for air.

"Sorry, didn't catch that? You want to try again at a normal temp—speed?"

"H-Have you... seen a doctor? Yet?"

A devilish smirk graced the albino's chapped lips. "Nope! There's no better cure than awesomeness!"

"B-But... You're in danger!"

Narcissism was replaced with confusion. "In danger of what?" Gilbert asked, his brow furrowing.

"You could be dying!"

"I... what? Wait, is this because of a few broken bones and a concussion?"

Feliciano nodded weakly. "_Si!_ You're life's in danger!"

The Prussian could only chortle in response. "My life's in danger? Come on Feli, haven't you seen the power of awesomeness yet? Haven't you seen how I'm pretty much unstoppable?"

"B-But!"

"I know it looks painful, and believe me it is! Ughh... I can barely walk and it hurts just to think. It's like I was sitting on razor-sharp needles for a whole hour!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"But that's why you should go!"

"Come on Feli, I'll be fine. I can live with it. Fuck, I've lived through worse. Right West? Tumbling down a hill, getting tossed into a river, splintering your skin with a fuck load of glass pieces, and nearly drowning is barely anything compared to what we've been through. Hell no, it's going to take a lot more to bring me down!"

Feliciano nodded, still unconvinced.

"So... what does Roddy think?" Gilbert asked.

The Italian had to think how to word his response without betraying Roderich.

"He's worried about you, too."

"Worried? Huh, that's weird. Maybe he was hoping that I'd die. Pity that didn't happen."  
>Ludwig began to interrupt. "I don't think that's what he means—"<p>

"Whatever, Lud. Hey Feli, can you find out for me?."

The Italian found himself nodding again before running off to find Roderich.

~(^-^)~

Elizaveta could barely stop herself from giggling. "Feliciano, what are doing?"

The Italian looked at her nervously. "I-I'm going to talk to Roderich."

"Oh really now..." she mused. "What does Gilbert want you to tell him this time?"

Feliciano stayed silent.

"Oh come on, I know what the two of them are up to. What I can't believe is that they wrapped you up in this... How about I go with you to Roderich and tell him that I'm giving you a ride home?"

"I... don't know."

"Feli, we both know that you don't want to do this. Besides, they have to overcome their own problems, not drag you into it!"

"I-I guess... I feel bad, though."

Elizaveta sighed. "What you're doing won't help them. Come on, let's go get Roderich and go home."

Roderich was surprised to find Elizaveta accompanying the Italian this time.

_What the hell could she want that's this important?_

"Roderich, don't you think it's getting a little late?" she asked sweetly. "You've been sitting there for the last hour now."

"Don't be ridiculous Elizaveta, it can't have been an hour since the meeting ended."

"The meeting ended at 3. It's now ten minutes past 4. And you can check your phone if you don't trust me."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Ready to go home?"

The Austrian tensed visibly as violet orbs danced across the room in search of something... or someone.

"I... Yeah, let's go."

"Great, I promised I'd give Feliciano a ride too. That's okay with you, right?"

Roderich shrugged. "Sure."

As the group exited the room, he couldn't help but lock gazes with the Prussian once again.

It had only been a few days, and yet every time he saw those pools of crimson, he couldn't help but feel as if he were slowly dying inside…

~(^-^)~

"Well Gilbert, it looks like your little messenger has finally run off," Ludwig sighed. "Can we leave _now?_"

The younger brother only shrugged. "_Ja, ja,_ whatever."

He couldn't think. No matter how hard he tried, his mind just wouldn't work. Every time he tried to say or do something, the only thing he found himself thinking of was Roderich Edelstein.

_Gott,_ had this really been a few days? It felt like years, years and years of agonizing suffering.

When he managed to lock eyes with the Austrian as he left the room he couldn't help but feel as if he were slowly dying inside…


End file.
